THE NOLIFE QUEEN AND THE DEMON NINJA
by killercroc
Summary: Naruto is sent to the hellsing-verse by the energy of the rasengan, chidori and kyuubi's chakra. He falls into a coma and happens to land on the hellsing property. He wakes up from his coma four years later and when he awakes up the first thing he sees is a certain raven haired, red eyed NO-LIFE QUEEN and the position of king isn't filled. NarutoXfemAlucard, super-Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I was thinking that in so many naruto crossovers Naruto is paired with a normal(ish) girl, sometimes a genderswap is involved, and either has to get insanley stronger to beat the big bad guy of that world or dimension or whatever, or he is already kicked the crap out of everything evil. The challenge is where Naruto is sent to England,  
Alucard's England but the big difference is that in this dimension/universe is that Vlad/Dracula/Alucard was always a woman and just hid the fact from her people until she was "killed". When she became a Draculina she stopped using the name Vlad and took the name Dracula. She still managed to keep it a secret even when she was enslaved to the Hellsing family.  
The only person to ever learn of her being female was her first female master, Integra. She still turned Seras because as the origional vampire she could turn whoever she wants if they are virgins. Any way Naruto has just clashed with Sasuke the first time a huge black sphere was made from the two energys as well as kyuubi pumping as much chakra as possible into Naruto in a desperate bid to escape and he is sent to the Hellsing world six years before Alucard finds Seras and is in a coma for four of those (he comes out of it at sixteen) with kyuubi chakra levels but not potency or ability to form the cloak. He just has insane chakra levels and a regenaration factor on par with Alucards, regenerating everything including all damaged or aged cells so he is as immortal as Alucard (DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN'T BE TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE IF YOU WANT). He has to learn all the powers and fighting abilitys possible if he wants to get out of this alive.

Rules:  
Naruto and FEM-Alucard are paired together Story is in the Hellsing universe but the leaf COULD (DOESN'T HAVE TO) have found a way to send people there Naruto gets two guns, similar to Joshua and Jackel (let me know if you want help naming them)

OTHER THAN THAT I DO NOT CARE NEED HELP PM ME WILL GLADLY GIVE ASSISTANCE ON ANYTHING 


	2. THE DEADLY DUO MEET

All right so I have been here a few months and made three challenges but I have decided to make a story about my own challenge mostly because I am bored and have nothing to do so I figured I would try to write this story. First time doing anything like this so critisism both good and bad will be appreciated

The sounds of explosions and battle cries was heard throught the normally peaceful Valley of the End. The two boys that were the cause of the noises were no more than twelve years old and both were fighting with everything at their disposal. The child on the left wore an ugly orange jumpsuit(come on you know it is) with a red swirl on his left bicep, blue sandels on his feet and a blue headband on his forehead with a metal plate with his village symbol on it, showing his allegance to konohagakura, he also had hair that was bright yellow and looked like a sea urchan. He also had saphire colored eyes that showed innocence and courage.

The other boy was his opposite in nearly every way. The only similarity between the boys were their age and the headband on their foreheads. He had black hair styled like the tail-end of a duck. He wore a dark blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back, the symbol of his clan, the Uchiha. He also wore a white pair of shorts that stopped just above the knee. His eyes were blood red and had three commas slowly rotating around the pupil the most saddening thing were as most boys his age would have eyes filled with joy, happiness, or laughter his eyes were filled with nothing but rage and insanity.

These boys were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. While they were both fighting for two completly opposite causes they did have one thing in common when it came to how they were fighting. They were both drawing power from a source that was not their own. Naruto was drawing chakra from the nine-tailed fox spirit sealed in his stomach, while sasuke was drawing his power from the cursed seal placed on him by the snake sannin Orochimaru. One thing came to each boys mind at the exact same moment, and that was that they were almost out of strength left to use.

"I suppose this is it isn't it dobe." Sasuke said with his usual arrogent smirk.

"Sasuke why do you want to Orochimaru, you know he just wants to take your sharigan!" Naruto shouted trying to get through to his mentaly unstable ex-comrade.

"AND HE'LL ALSO GIVE ME POWER, that's all the promise I need to leave Konoha. My hate isn't enough to kill my brother and Konoha can't give me the power to kill him."  
Sasuke said

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO IDIOTIC, OROCHIMARU GAINED ALL OF HIS POWER IN KONOHA! HE WAS BORN, RAISED, AND TRAINED THERE!" Naruto shouted trying to convince his teammate.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is a small taste of what orochimaru can offer me is enough to match you and I will become strong enough to beat any one that gets in my way!" Sasuke shouted again, this time with all sanity in his eyes and voice being washed away by rage, hatred, and arrogence.

This time Naruto had nothing to say as he could finally see that his comrade, the person that, for a short time, he had thought of as a brother was gone and in his place was a monster that needed to be put down.

"Alright Sasuke I can see you won't go back to the village but I can't let you go to Orochimaru either. As much as I want you to come back and remake team seven with Sakura, Kakashi sensei, and I it's obvious that won't happen. For your own good I have to kill you." Naruto spoke with a sad tone which given that he was still covered in the Kyuubi's chakra which was literily nothing but pure rage given life said a lot about how dis-heartened Naruto was seeing Sasuke like he was.

"Do you really think you can kill me dobe, I graduated at the top of the class and you at the bottom, I am from a clan of elites while you're an orphan. What makes you think you can beat me" Sasuke shouted re-gaining his usual arrogant tone. He then put all the chakra he had left into a chidori turning it pitch black with the corrupted chakra of the cursed seal.

"Because I made a promise to save you Sasuke and I never break my word, if saving you means killing you than that's what I'll do!" Naruto shouted putting all the chakra he had left into a rasengan turning the rasengan blood red with the Kyuubi's chakra that he had fueling him.

On an unspoken signal they both lept for the to the center of the field and when they clashed time stood still for a second as they looked into eachothers eyes, Sasuke's filled with the usual rage but Naruto's were filled with nothing but pity and remorse. Pity that his best friend and brother had become something akin to a rabid animal and remorse that Sasuke couldn't be saved.

There was a bright flash and an explosion but when the smoke cleared neither Naruto nor Sasuke were there. The answer as to why this happened is that the kyuubi in a rage that his vessal was fighting with the decendant of the person he hated most in this world, Uchiha Madara, and might lose. So the instant their attacks met Kyuubi sent all of his chakra as he could into the hoping that it would either overload the seal that bound it in it's cage or that it would kill the Uchiha. He got his desire but what he didn't know was the effect the seal would have. The seal was made to slowly and safely drain it's chakra and give it to it's vessal but when he shoved it passed the seal it damaged it but not the way it would have hoped. When the chakra went passed it the seal sped into overdrive and converted all of the kyuubi's into Naruto's and also drew the beast itself into the seal. In it's bid to escape it gave itself eternal freedom.

The rasengan takes a precise amount of chakra to function properly in it's standard version but Naruto Suddenly felt his already immense chakra levels multiply one hundred fold. The rasengan he was useing was so overpowered that with the clashing of Naruto new immensely powerful rasengan coupled with the corrupted chakra Sasuke was using ripped a hole in the fabric of space time itself. Both boys were flung through millions of years and dimensions all within one second. Normally this would confuse people because their brains couldn't process that much information that quickly but unfortunately for Naruto he had had practice dealing with sorting through memories quickley because of him constantly using his shadow clone jutsu. the explosion that created the rip also severly injured both boys and while Naruto gained increadable regenaration from absorbing the kyuubi the mental backlash from veiwing millions of places all in the span of one second put him under svere mental strane.

Sasuke on the other hand did NOT have and way to repair his body and the moment they both landed on the ground he sucumbed to his wounds and died. Naruto while alive was having an immense migrane and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was a couple of men running his way holding, what he thought were metal sticks will an un-sharpend pike at one end that they held. He would never have thought think he would fall into a coma that he wouldn't wake up from for four years.

-four years later-  
Naruto was just starting to regain conciousness. The first thing he heard was the steady beeping of hospital equipment. When he started to open his eyes he quickly learned that he was pointed directly at a window that the sun just so happened to be in front of. After letting his eyes ajust to the light he opened them again and greated by the sight of a raven-haired beauty that instantly made his cheeks go red. He couldn't help but stare at her and the distance gave him the oppertunity to see her entire body. She was slim, about six feet tall, tall for a woman but still very attractive. She wore an all white suit and had a woman's fur hat on her two things that really caught his attention were her face and chest. She was wearing a smile on her face that while normally innocent looking was still very intimadating given her sharp, sharklike teeth. And her eyes, they looked like they were made out of amber with three rings ging out from her pupils. He thought they were beautiful. The other thing that caught his attention was her chest it was HUGE the suit she wore was obviously made for a woman with a very large chest and it looked like buttons were about to pop off. 'Their twice as big as Baa-chan's!' Naruto thought. He then started to take in his environment other than the 'sexy lady in the suit' as he is calling her at the moment. There was really nothing he could make out about his location because of one of the many curses of hospitals, THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME! When he looked back at the woman that was still standing by the door he finally asked "where am I?"

The woman's huge and frightening grin stayed as she told him"You are in the hospital wing of the Hellsing manor, and now that you are awake my master would like to ask you some questions."

Naruto answer was just a sigh and a nod as he was still waking up. He did have a thought run through his mind though and that was 'What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?'

First real chapter of my challenge/story done...it's three in the morning

NEXT TIME- Meeting the master, learning the 'sexy lady in the suit' real name, time skip, and turning the flegling

Alright so I am new to writing so I would really like to hear all of your criticisms, both good and bad about this my work. Any FEM Alucard can change anything about her clothing via blood, meaning the whole duttons about to pop thing was her messing with him, but her breasts are normally that big. Oh and also FEM ALUCARD NEEDS A NAME LET ME KNOW ABOUT ANY NAMES ANY OF YOU CAN THINK OF AND LET ME KNOW I WILL EITHER NARROW IT DOWN FOR YOU TO DECIDE OR IF DECIDE MYSELF IF THERE ISN'T MANY. JUST PUT YOUR ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME. 


	3. THE FLEDGLING ARRIVES

How are ya doin? I went on a surprise camping trip and I mean surprise, I was told to pack my crap and go. It's good to be home and not hauling 30 crabs out of the water a day. Alright so after some thought I decided that fem Alucard's name would be Morgana because like Alucard it isn't a name that you commonly hear when it comes to vampires and it still manages to not sound like some random name. Thanks to Hanipman for the FEM Alucard's name, Shadow Juubi Overlord for the names for Naruto's guns,  
and to all others who tried to help. THANK YA

Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

I would also like to say that Naruto is not a demon he just has an infinite amount of chakra now. He just gained all of the kyuubi's chakra and made it his own. With that being said vote for your choice on whether Naruto becomes a vampire or not in your reviews. GUESTS DO NOT COUNT! SORRY!

Naruto waited in silence, just waiting for the woman to return with her 'master'. He didn't quite understand that, she didn't look like a slave or a servant. Naruto just let it go and try to get answers when she returned with her master. In the time he laid in his hospital bed he thought about many things. Where was he? Was it enemy territory? If he was how would he get home? Would he have to fight his way out?

The door suddenly opened and in walked a tall woman in a black business suit quickly followed by someone who he could only assume was her butler. The woman that he saw earlier however wasn't with them and made him wonder why he was disappointed that she wasn't there. He discovered that he was in fact a butler when he was told by the woman to go and get her some tea to drink. As the man left the woman turned to him and after several minutes finally spoke.

"Well I suppose I will have to start the conversation. For starters who are you?" The woman bluntly asked.

Naruto, being the smart ass that he was the vast majority of the time, decided to respond, "Isn't it polite to give your own name before asking for someone theirs?"

The woman while obviously not happy about this still told Naruto her full name, "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, now that you know my name it's your turn."

Naruto gave his usual giant grin and replied, "Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konohagakura!" He said this with as much enthusiasm as an impatient child wanting his favorite treat.

At his extremely happy reply Integra couldn't help but grow a small grin of her own, "Well you currently don't seem like you even need to be in this hospital bed anymore."

"I don't feel like I should even be in here I feel great!" Naruto was strangely happy at this point for some reason. He couldn't understand why but he felt that he didn't need to worry about being hated for things beyond his control. At this point he decided to see if he could stand up on his own or he would need some help. He was happy to see that this was easily accomplished.

Integra was surprised that he could move his legs at all with him not moving them for four years. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw him standing, WITHOUT ANY HELP WHATSOEVER. If she hadn't had a blood test done to see if he was human she would have thought he was a vampire.

Although Naruto was still curious as to where he was a thought crossed his mind, "Excuse me by any chance did a black haired boy land here with me?"

Integra's face suddenly lost the shocked look that it had and gained a serious one, "Yes he was already dead and we didn't know if he was a vampire or not. We burned his body and threw the ashes into a river."

Naruto expression suddenly became one of relief, "good I was afraid the crazy bastard had survived...Wait what's a vampire?"

"A vampire is something that feeds on the blood of others to survive. Normally this would cause us to want to kill any one we see but we have an arrangement with one and that is if she kills rouge vampires for us than we shall not try to kill her." Integra didn't want to tell him that she was actually the Hellsing family's slave until she knew he wouldn't do anything. "Anyway your obviously well enough to move around so you don't need any medical treatment, you won't fit in any clothes of the clothes you were wearing so Walter will bring you some soon.

With that said she left the room and Naruto was alone for a few minutes. While Naruto waited for his clothes he started thinking about what he had learned. Vampires,  
he didn't think that there was anything like that in Konoha and if they were as big of a threat as Integra had made them out to be then everyone would know about them back home. Naruto was beginning to suspect that he wasn't any where near Konoha. Then he suddenly remembered the multiple flashes of images that he saw before he blacked out. He suddenly realized two things, one he was sent to another dimension, and two he felt taller than he remembered. Naruto then noticed a mirror on a table a few feet away and decided to look into it. What he saw made him shout in surprise. He was older, not by much but still he had aged a good four years. His hair had grown extremely long while he was out of it. It reached to to his lower back. Nothing else really changed. Just then Walter came back into the room and gave Naruto a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

When he looked in the mirror after he got dressed it occurred to him that the clothes he was given looked very plain. He was wondering where he could get some clothes that he would want to wear when the old man spoke for the first time." If you are dissatisfied with your clothing we can easily get you more in a day or two."

Naruto, still not really trusting any one until he got more information on were he was just nodded. He still didn't know what these people wanted from him for the medical attention or if they could be trusted for that matter. Just then Integra walked back inside and started telling him that they needed to get his shoe size.

"A ten and half, I have a few questions of my own to ask you." Naruto stated. He was going to get his answers or just leave.

"Very well I will answer your questions depending on what they are." Integra replied

"Alright where am I?"

"England"

"Is there any work for someone with combat training?"

"Yes, several."

"Were is the closest one that won't ask questions about my past?"

"Your standing in it's headquarters."

"Got a position I could fill?"

This was the first good bit of luck Naruto had had in a while. He didn't have a job,a place to stay, or money and he just happened to land in a place that could probably give him the first two at the price of most, if not all of the third. Even if he wouldn't get any money he wouldn't complain he didn't know anything about the world he was in. He just hoped he could work here. Wherever here was didn't really matter because it seemed like he would never get back to Konoha and this Hellsing Organization seemed to kill things that sound like they would normally kill every living thing that they set their sights on.

"We always have new positions to fill." Integra replied with a smirk. She may just get a new and by the looks of things very powerful new warrior to battle all of the freaks and monsters with.

"So when do I start?" Naruto asked

"Right now, I have things I need to do but in the meantime go look around the manor. I'll call you on the intercom when I have your first mission ready. Just stay away from my room. " Integra replied, and with her piece said she left the room. Naruto quickly gathered his thoughts and decided to do as she said and started exploring his new place of employment.

Naruto was just walking through the manor trying to familiarize himself with the area when he noticed a small line going down a wall. He followed it up and then it curved to the side and went down again. He quickly realized this was an entrance so he decided to open it. He saw what looked like the entrance to a dungeon and against every shred of commonsense that he had started going down the torch-lit stone staircase. Eventually he came across a room that had nothing in it but a table,  
a bottle of wine(that was actually filled with blood), and a chair. And in that chair was the woman that he had talked to when he first woke up. Thankfully this time her suit didn't look like it would break apart. She still had a massive smile on her face but this time it wasn't that bad because her teeth were normal sized as apposed to teeth that looked like they would go well in a tyrannosaurs rex's mouth. If anything now it just looked mischievous, a lot like his own grin now that he thought about it. He was pulled out of his musing by the woman.

"I'm surprised no one has ever found this place unless they already knew about it." She said

"In my old profession You had to catch the slightest thing out of place on just a glance or you could fall into a deadly trap." Naruto replied

"That's interesting, what was your profession?" She asked

"Well it was in another dimension so I doubt you could find anything similar here but I was a ninja, and I'm sorry to change the subject so suddenly but I never got your name." Naruto said

The woman's grin grew bigger" I suppose I haven't told you yet have I? My name is Morgana"

"It's nice to meet you Morgana my name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Like-wise, not that it wasn't nice to officially meet you the armory is down the hall and you could use some guns." Morgana told him.

"Alright it was nice meeting you." Naruto shouted as he ran out of the room.

'Hmm, things will certainly be more amusing with him around. At least he is much more pleasing to look at than...every one I have ever met really.' Morgana thought to herself with her usual borderline arrogant confident way but towards the end confused.(1)

Naruto made his was through the hall he was directed through and eventually came to a huge room and what he saw in the room both exited and frightened him. There were shelves upon shelves stuffed to the brim with weapons. He suddenly remembered that he had no kunai or shurikan and he didn't think that he would find any here. He was about to leave when he saw two things that caught his eye. It was a pair of desert eagles. One was gold and the other was black. He picked them up and quickly figured out how to use them(along with putting a small hole in the wall. He took them to the shooting range that was built into the armory. He then proceeded to blow gaping in the targets. When he finished there was more bullets left in Naruto's guns than there was gel left on the target dummies. Naruto then grinned but before he could have more fun the intercom started up and he heard Integra's voice "Naruto your first mission will begin soon. Morgana you will be going as well." The intercom then went off and Naruto couldn't help but grin at the fact that not only was he already working, but his first job was with Morgana. He didn't know why but he felt like he could trust her, both in the field or about every day things that he wanted to tell some one.

...  
Naruto, Morgana, Integra, and a few of her un-named and unimportant soldiers were on their way to Cheddar. During the trip Morgana took note of Naruto's duel Desert Eagles and told him that those were meant for some one whose body could hold much more stress than a humans could. He just smirked and told her that before they were told about their mission he had destroyed a good amount of their practice dummies. Morgana's response to this was to grin and say that if he could do that without any problems then his body was far stronger than any normal humans was and that she would love to spar with him some time. Naruto just grinned and rapidly shook his head up and down, something that greatly amused both Morgana and Integra. Eventually they landed and Started heading in the direction of the village of Cheddar. When they got to a cross road Integra turned to Morgana and Naruto and said "Now I want you two to go to what remains of the village of Cheddar and kill the vampire that has killed the population."Naruto and Morgana just nodded and they separated from the others. They kept walking until they found their target an ugly man who was molesting a police girl. Normally this would have pissed Naruto off to the point were he would just charge in and beat the crap out of rapist, but the small army of ghouls surrounding him made that just a bit difficult, however he couldn't stop the angry look that appeared on his face. It was then that Morgana made their presence known by releasing a fraction of a percent of her power. The vampire was worried but when he saw that it was just two people he got his cockiness back. His grin damn near split his face when he saw Morgana. He was about to say something stupid when Naruto shot him in the heart with an enraged look on his face. This made Morgana grin for two reasons. One because she saw the look too and was disgusted that such a weak, little, idiotic vampire thought that he could have her and he just got a bullet through the heart and two she saw the look of rage on his face just before he shot the little bastard meaning he cared about her, but then she frowned because she felt a strange warm feeling in her chest and thought to herself, 'I will have to ask Master about this later'. He didn't like rapists, that much was obvious, but if that was all that angered him then why, when the vampire had such a lustful gleam in his eyes did he go from angry to just plain pissed off.

It was then that they both realized something. The vampire, in a pathetic and cowardly attempt to live, had tried to use the police girl in his grasp as a shield to block the bullet. She did block the bullet, for all of one millisecond. It went straight through her and then through the vampires heart, but this whole thing reignited Naruto's rage and in a flash he was in front of the vampire shoving a rasengan through his head...and torso...and pretty much everything else too. In the end all that was left was a bloody smear one the ground.

With their master dead the ghouls just fell to the ground and truly died. However neither of the Hellsing operatives were watching this. They were focused on the police girl that was dying in front of them.

"The bullet tore through your heart, you dying." Morgana told the girl.

"I'm sorry the bastard used you as a shield, but I saw a shot and I took it. I really wish you weren't hit." Naruto stated with genuine remorse clearly showed on his face.

The girl couldn't talk but the look in her slowly dimming eyes told him that she understood.

"Their is a way to save you but you would never be human again, you would be a draculina, a creature of the night that feeds on the essence of the living, you would feed off their blood." Morgana told her with a grin on her face. She didn't know why but despite not even talking to this girl she already liked her. Maybe it was because she so readily excepted death like she has wanted to for so long. This train of thought suddenly ended when a strange voice in her head(2) suddenly said, 'but you don't want to just die any more, you want to see what it's like to truly live.' 'What does that mean exactly?' Morgana asked the voice. 'You'll learn one of these days.' The voice said with a chuckle at the end.

This confused Morgana, but then she got back on topic "Is that something you are willing to accept?"

The girl used all the strength she had left to nod and with that Morgana did two things. She told the police girl that "Tonight was a very beautiful night" and she lowered her mouth to the girl's neck and bit it. Naruto just stood back, watched on and thought one thing. 'Things and going to get even more interesting with her around, Morgana seems like she could use a friend.

...  
Alright so the ACTUAL second chapter is done

AGAIN I need to know soon if you want Naruto to become a vampire. Remember he is not a demon so at the moment he is a human with insane regeneration and par with Morgana. Vote in the reviews guests will not count Sorry.

(1) She had hidden the fact she was female from her people when she was human and as a vampire she made every one believe she was male. She doesn't understand the concept of love...YET, she will. Naruto will help with that.

(2) It's her conscience. As a vampire Morgana doesn't think twice about killing, so her conscience morphed into something inside her that is still a little human that she can converse with.

Thank you all who are reading this and giving support and to all who don't like it and are going to criticize me all I can say is SCREW YOU you don't like it don't read it any more. PEACE


	4. THE DEADLY UNION

Alright, first off I have gotten like three comments on Naruto being as strong as Morgana. HE ISN'T, HE JUST HAS A FREAKING HUGE AMOUNT OF CHAKRA. He may get as strong as Morgana somewhere down the road but not any time soon.

When Seras opened her eyes she expected to see either a large pearl gate or a huge pit of flame. What she actually saw however left her incredibly confused. She just saw was a badly drawn cartoon world that looked like a little kid could have drawn. Then she saw something that terrified her. An angry mob of ghouls! She was terrified at first but then they said something that took her fear to a whole knew level, " HEY IT'S A COP, A POLICE GIRL, GET HER."

What happened next was hilarious. She spend a good thirty seconds just running around, flailing her arms above her head, trying to get away from the mob of ghouls with a dust cloud underneath it. She suddenly turned directions and ran for three more seconds, but then she hit something incredibly soft. She looked up and saw the woman who she talked to before she died. She then looked down and blushed heavily when she saw what she ran into. The woman surprised her when she gained a grin and began speaking.

"So police girl, how does it feel now that your dead?" The woman asked with an enormous grin on her face.

Seras was confused at first, she had no idea what she was talking about, but then she looked down and say an enormous whole blown through the right side of her torso.  
At this point she did the only thing she could think of: She screamed, and promptly bolted upright in bed. She lifted her shirt too see if she still had a hole in her chest. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw she was fine. Then she saw Morgana sitting at her bedside, the grin already on her face becoming even bigger. They stayed like this for a few minutes and then Seras let out a very loud "AHHHHHHHHH". As if that being a signal Integra walked in.

"Your too loud police girl. I don't care if you are a vampire, your still British have some manors." Integra stated, all the while smoking one of her cigars.

Seras' answer to that was a groan. She waited a few seconds then asked "So I'm a vampire? Sorry but where am I?"

"This is our headquarters. We are called the Hellsing organization. We are the monsters that protect England from the other monsters." Integra stated in a tone that clearly said she was proud that her organization was the only thing keeping England safe.

Seras was incredibly confused. "So your telling me...your saying that I'm-" She was cut off before she could finish.

"Given your condition you'll be working for us from now on. We've received word of a string of vampire attacks. Go and kill the vampire police girl. You will be accompanied by Morgana and Naruto." Integra spoke with a sense of finality.

"Naruto, who is that?" Seras asked

"He is the one that accidentally shot you." Morgana said jumping into the conversation. "At the moment he is looking for a suitable set of blades, something about kunai not being good enough any more."

"What's a kunai?" Seras asked in confusion.

"I believe it's a Japanese style of knife." Morgana stated.

"Well he has a mission that he needs to go on. He is probably still in the armory, let's go get him and properly introduce him to the third strongest member of the Hellsing organization." Integra said as they all began to make their way to the armory, Morgana moving rather quickly. This caught the attention of both Integra and Walter. Morgana would normally just go back to waiting or go and wait by the helicopter. They both knew Morgana very well and both quickly came to the realization that she had some form of feelings for the blonde and they were still growing. Their reactions to this varied. Integra gained a small smile, she was glad that Morgana was finally finding some one that could give her some manner of happiness. Walter, however gained a large frown. He had loved Morgana for a very long time but she had never returned his feelings. Now some one just shows up and she instantly starts falling for him? He quickly began to get angry at Naruto for gaining the affection of Morgana within just a few days. Thoughts of cutting the blonde to pieces ran through his mind as he imagined killing the target of his new found hatred. One day they would fight over who had the right to have Morgana's affection.(hint hint)

Morgana decided to hide in the shadows for a few reasons. One because she wanted to see if she could scare Naruto because she loved to see the different reactions people make and two because she wanted to know what Naruto would say about her without her in the room They came upon Naruto leaving the Armory with two simple looking katanas. He also had two sheaths that he was strapping to his back. He then asked a question that had been bugging him since he saw them. "Not that I'm not happy that there are katanas in the armory I thought that you wouldn't have any thing other than guns and maybe a few strait-edge swords, if you don't mind me asking why do you have them?"

"I thought that an agent of Hellsing would want to use them some day. Evidently I was right." Integra said with a smirk at the end.

"Fair enough, but now I have another question. What are you all doing down here? Morgana I can understand because she pretty much lives down here but why are the rest of you here?" Naruto asked as he finished fastening the sheaths to his back.

"You have a mission to go on. Your partners for this will be Morgana and her new fledgling, the police girl." Integra answered

Naruto was about to answer but Seras suddenly piped up. "Why does every one keep calling me 'police girl'? My name is Seras Victoria!" Seras shouted at the end,  
clearly unhappy with her nickname.

"Ms. Victoria before you depart on your mission we should first give you suitable weaponry. Follow me please this will just be a moment." Walter said trying to get Naruto to his mission that he could possibly get killed on.

"Any way as I said before Naruto your mission is with Morgana and 'Police girl'." Integra stated, saying 'police girl' a bit louder than she needed to make sure that Seras heard it in the next room. The resulting scream made it clear that she had.

Naruto chuckled for a few seconds and then said, "So your telling me that I have to go on a mission to kill a vampire or two that just have a gun and nothing else going for them and not only that but I get to go with two beautiful women? No matter what happens this mission won't be all bad." Naruto finished with another chuckle and a smirk.

Morgana hearing this couldn't stop blushing. 'He thinks I'm beautiful?' Morgana thought with a slowly forming genuinely, happy smile.

She quickly composed herself and made her presence known. "So I'm beautiful am I. Your not that hard to look at yourself." She decided that if she should blush then he should as well, but to her surprise all he did was grin.

"Thank you Morgana it's nice to know that a goddess like yourself appreciates my compliments." Naruto stated taking an exaggerated bow.

Integra found this all extremely entertaining but business before pleasure. "As entertaining as this is you all have a mission to take care of." She stated with barely contained mirth.

Naruto and Morgana were both slightly disappointed that their fun was ended so suddenly but both knew they had a job to do, but then they both remembered something.  
This was going to be an incredibly weak couple of vampires. That meant that they could keep messing with each other the entire time. They both looked at each other and grinned their own respective huge grins.

At this moment Seras walked out of into the room with a simple rifle. Walter came out with a contemplative look on his face as he was looking at the rifle. You could tell he was thinking about something involving Seras' gun but then he looked over at Morgana and Naruto grinning at each other and the anger that dissipated earlier came back and it brought a couple of friends, rage and hatred.

Integra was starting to get annoyed, they had been standing in the same position for about ten seconds and it was beginning to annoy her. "What are all of you waiting for get going!" Integra yelled, finally losing her temper.

With that they all made their way to the Helicopter and headed out to the sight of their mission. The time it took to get there was spent between Naruto and Morgana trying to get the other as flustered as possible. Seras just watched and tried not to get involved. Integra watching the two with a small grin. Walter however watched the exchange between Naruto and Morgana and gritted his teeth in anger. He would make his move sooner or later.

Eventually they landed on the last house that was attacked. They all walked in and began looking at the carnage. Furniture was destroyed blood was everywhere and there was a message on the wall written in blood with a petrine cross. Integra made a face that clearly said she was sickened by what she was seeing. "The victim's heads have been ripped off, messages are left on the wall written in blood. This is an offense against god and Christendom. They mock our church, country, and Hellsing itself."

At this point they got a report that one of the butcherings was taking place so they all piled into their humvee and headed towards it. "the target is moving north on route 17, butchering whole households along the way! Do not leave a single freak standing!" Integra shouted

Seras listened to the whole thing but was very nervous. She gritted her teeth and tried to settle her nerves.

They suddenly stopped and were told to get out. They made their way over to their different positions to take out the threats, each having their own vampire to kill.

Naruto found his vampire easy enough. He was raiding the fridge, eating a raw steak. "Wow and I thought my manners needed work." Naruto said clearly disgusted with the vampire when he saw that it had been eating the steak but had also, somehow, managed to slobber all over himself.

The vampire turned to him and then gave a massive grin and was about to speak when he heard gun shots and his brother scream. He then heard his brother laugh manically and then he grinned again. He then gained a worried look on his face when he heard his brother scream in pain. He was about to go and help him when Naruto ran in front of him and unsheathed his katanas. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Naruto said with a smirk in place. He just loved messing with his opponent when he knew that they would screw up when he did.

And that was exactly what the vampire did. He screamed in anger and ran at Naruto like a dumb-ass. Here is where the idiot forgot something very important. A blade, no matter what kind, is generally SHARP! When he tried to rush past Naruto swung one of his katana and bisected him at the waist. Naruto then walked over to were Morgana was and looked at her kill. All that was let was a blood cross on the wall. They just grinned at each other and then walked outside to give Seras advice. Along the way Morgana admired Naruto's kill. Intestines were coming out of both halves of the body and he clearly suffered before he finally died. The kill was so sadistic and bloody actually made Morgana want to kiss him right on the lips. This train of thought was quickly stopped by the extremely small cautious side of her mind. She was a monster. What human could be with a monster.(1)

They made their way through the kitchen and out the back door were they both went strait to the roof where Seras was trying to get a shot for her target. Eventually Morgana got tired of waiting and asked, "What are you waiting for? Do it!" Morgana loudly said. It wasn't quite a yell but she was obviously not happy with the fact that her fledgling was hesitating.

"Sir she's already five, no six hundred meters away." Seras stated. She didn't know how she was supposed to make a shot like this when she has nearly every factor working against her.

"Imagine a third eye on your forehead. Aim from there. If you shoot like a human your going to miss like a human." Morgana said. She was starting to get annoyed with having to explain everything to her fledgling. She could understand if she had one or two questions but to have a question about every single fucking thing. She figured out all of her power within about twenty minutes. She was always a very quick learner so she shouldn't expect any one to understand these things right away but DAMN, FIGURE SOME OF THIS SHIT OUT YOURSELF!

Naruto, after hearing the human comment couldn't stop the "HEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY" that came out of his mouth after he heard that comment. He was human and when ever he took a shot he hit his mark...usually.

Morgana shot him an apologetic look. "I didn't mean you were incapable. You have proved you are very capable I meant that most humans need several handicaps or artificial enhancements to even come close to fighting on par with a vampire."

At this point Seras made her presence known again. "But ma'am" she was quickly cut off by Morgana.

"Aim right for her heart. Don't worry, you'll put the bullet right through her." She told Seras.

"But it's so dark and I don't have a scope." Seras said.

"That's a human complaint." Naruto was about to make another comment but Morgana said a quick "not you" to just get it out of the way before they had another little disagreement. Morgana grinned hugely, her mouth filled with sharp teeth, and then began speaking again. "It's time you take the shot like a proper vampire."

Seras' eyes suddenly went from their usual blue to a blood red and she took her shot and it plowed strait through the heart of the only female vampire among their targets.

Seras' eyes went back to their normal blue. She was incredibly surprised that she had made the shot but surprise was easily overshadowed by fear. "It's such a big gun but I hardly feel any recoil at all. It's pitch black but I can see more clearly than in day light."

Morgana suddenly spoke, stopping Seras from talking to herself anymore than she already had. "Good shooting police-girl."

Seras suddenly began talking to herself again. "And now I'm hearing voices, like some sort of telepathy. It's all too fast, what on earth am I becoming?" She slowly lowered her gun and lifted her gloved hand and stared at it. She eventually lowered her hand and looked up to stare at the moon.

Morgana knew that Seras was thinking had figured out how to be a vampire but she quickly corrected her. "Not yet, this is only the beginning and you've a long road ahead of you." Morgana told her. She didn't want Seras to think that just because she was able to see like a vampire once she was able to fight like a proper vampire whenever she wanted.

Naruto however felt the need to reassure her. "Don't worry we'll help you whenever we can. We've all had to learn to control something that we had that set us apart from other people. What I'm saying is that we can and will help." He said with Morgana behind him giving a small smile and nodding her head once to show that what Naruto said was true for the both of them. After this was done they all began to pack up and head home.

Integra was in her office looking over the files of the recent vampire attacks. Their were dozens, over fifty more then there usually was. Integra knew that this hadn't happened for a very long time. For a very long time. "Too many, far too many, Suddenly we have far too many vampires causing trouble. Third and fourth rate vampires killing randomly, keeping us busy. Pointless, cheap, pathetic acts of barbarism. It's as if someone were turning out vampires off a factory line." This had only happened once in history and that was back during world war two. This couldn't be the Nazis again could it?

Integra was busy trying to find the source of all of the pathetic vampires that were attacking random places when Morgana came into her office. Needless to say she was surprised, Morgana never left the basement/dungeon unless she was going on a mission or protecting the manor...actually it was just when she could kill something and not get in trouble. For Morgana to be here it must be important but if that were true then why would she have a confused look on her face. The two stared at each other in silence until Integra finally broke the silence. "What do you need Morgana." Morgana sighed and answered. "It's about Naruto." Integra was curious now "What's the problem with him?" Morgana hesitated for a second, she didn't want to get Naruto in trouble, but she got her nerve to tell her master and finally answered." Well there isn't exactly a problem. Whenever I am around him I start to feel strange around him but it's not a bad feeling. it's more of a burning feeling but without any pain." Morgana was immensely confused. She really didn't know what she was feeling but she liked it for some reason. Integra on the other hand couldn't stop the huge grin from growing on her face. Morgana was her very good friend. Not on a very emotional level but when she was growing up Morgana taught her when she needed to be a hard-ass and how to do it. She knew exactly what Morgana was feeling. She just had to know one more thing before she told Morgana what was 'happening' to her." Let me ask you something. The burning feeling, is it in your chest and stomach when your around Naruto or when he comes to mind?" Morgana thought for a moment, "Yes it's only when he is involved." Morgana was beginning to feel better, Integra knew what the problem was. Integra grew a huge happy smile for her friend/servant, "Morgana I know exactly what's going on with you." Morgana was getting impatient.(At this point you are too aren't you). "Well what's going on!? Morgana asked impatiently. Integra finally gave her answer with a grin. "Morgana, you are in love with Naruto." Morgana was shocked at that answer. "What I'm in love? How can I be in love?" Integra was very amused with what Morgana was saying. "So you're saying that you don't want to be in love?" Integra asked. She had to be honest she was enjoying this immensely.  
Morgana's reply came very quickly. "NO, that's not it at all. I don't have the slightest idea of how to get some one to love me or how to show love. All I know how to do is fight." Integra gave her friend another grin. "Don't worry at all. When the time is right you will be able to tell him yourself." Integra answered. Morgana had gotten her question answered so she left the room to begin thinking on the time to tell Naruto how she feels.

It was a sunny day in Rome and all was peaceful, well for the most part. "Now both of you stop that. Theirs no fighting between friends. How do you expect to go to heaven acting like that?" A kind looking priest said as he broke up a fight between two eight year-olds. He was tall and had tanned skin. He had short blonde hair and a large scar coming up from his jaw to just under his eye. He also had a slight stubble and glasses over his green eyes. This man's name was Alexander Anderson.

One of the little boys quickly apologized. " Sorry father."

The man sighed once and then said. "Listen violence is never the right answer, except when used against heathens and monsters." He added at the end.

Then the man noticed an old looking priest walking over to him and quickly told the kids. "Alright I want both of you to run strait up to your rooms."

The boys gave a quick "yes father" and left. The two men slowly started walking along a path. Anderson asked, " To what do I owe this visit? What happened?"

The older man answered as blunt as possible. "I'm afraid we've been hearing a lot of bad news lately, coming from England."

Anderson stopped walking and turned around, a grin forming on his face. "Ya they're working hard to keep everything quiet." "Ahhhh vampires." The old man said.

Anderson's grin grew even larger. Then the old man started talking again. "There have recently been multiple vampire attacks within their borders. Far too many to be pure coincidence."

At this point Anderson was in the shadow of the trees and his grin was truly frightening. "Well nothing wrong with that is there? If a vampire wants to eat some Protestants how is that any of our business?"

The old man answered "But there's more, Hellsing, they are a problem. They've been holding a stronger front than we expected. Keeping damage to a minimum."

Anderson answered with confidence, his grin still in place, "They're nothing but amateur. Hellsing is practically a kindergarten compared to us. The Catholics, the Vatican, and the Iscariots. We were fighting against the forces of darkness centuries before the Hellsing organization even existed. So why are you here? If all the trouble's over in then surly the English can take care of it on their own."

The old man answered in a grave tone. "But it's not just in England."

Anderson's eyes widened and he answered in a shocked voice. "What!?"

The old man answered, "There's been an attack in Ireland, Northern Ireland. A little town called Badrick. Hellsing is on the move and we will not just sit back and watch."

Anderson grew a grin again and answered, "The nerve of them, sneaking around where their not wanted, like they belong there. These fools are as shameless and presumptuous as ever."

The old man answered menacingly, "We will teach them to know their place Anderson. They tread on catholic land. This vampire is ours to destroy. We want you to deal with this before they do."

Anderson grinned and asked, "And if I should run into the agents of Hellsing?" It was obvious the answer he was hoping for.

The old man answered, "Just remember, we are part of gods divine instrument on Earth. We do not retreat when we are challenged by heretics."

Anderson's grin returned and then some, "If any one does not love the lord Jesus Christ, let him be accursed at his coming, god save you from your fate, amon."

Morgana, Naruto, and Seras were immediately sent out to Badrick when they heard of the vampire attack that killed the entire town. They were in a hotel and blasting away at the ghouls that were in their way to the vampire they came to kill. Naruto and Morgan were just tearing through their way through the undead slaves but Seras was more reluctant to kill them. Seras was trying to motivate herself to kill the freaks but some of the things that she was saying to herself were bordering on the line of stupidity.

"They're not real people. They might as well be zombie pumpkins. Their just dolls, take aim. One shot and it's over." With this said she finally had the nerve to start shooting the ghouls. She let loose several shots, each one being a kill shot. Once all of the ghouls were dead she started running to the location she believed her mistress was at. Along the way she ran across a ghoul with a mini-Uzi. It shot at her but she quickly took care of the undead slave with a well placed shot to the head. As it fell Seras just ran over it and quickly shot a ghoul that was just behind the first one. She quickly began shooting at the ghouls behind them. Although no one was there to see it Seras' eyes began to turn blood red. She began shooting at whatever part of the ghouls she could see. A ghoul was getting up but was quickly ended by Morgana shooting it in the head, she quickly told Seras her problem. "Police girl, make sure you hit them in the heart or the head. Just remember these people did not become undead ghouls by choice. There's no way to cure them once they've been changed. It's for their own sake you put them to rest as quickly as possible."

Seras' gunshots began to go about five times faster and the a ghoul fell with each gunshot. Seras quickly released the empty clip from her rifle and reached for her spare clip when she looked behind her at Morgana. Her eyes were blood red again and she had a crazed look on her face clearly said that she was absolutely blood crazed.  
She also seemed to be mentally crazed as well, if you were to go by how she was talking. "Yes my mistress."...oh ya definitely crazy.

Morgana did nothing but grin and chuckle a little. At this point nearly every door in the hall opened and ghouls came out of each and every one of them and to make matters even worse, they were each carrying a firearm. Seras just cocked her gun and gave a crazed grin. Seras then charged and the ghouls began firing. Seras just weaved in and out of the bullets and then slid feet first and took out all of the ghouls with a rapid fire spray of bullets from her gun. However, on the last ghoul ran out of ammo and slid right by it. She quickly ran up to it and slammed her fist into it's forehead. It dropped to the ground but Seras wasn't done there. She slammed her foot down on it's head and, her grin growing even larger and crazier, pressed down until it's head splattered.

Morgana was pleased with this and spoke her approval. "Now your starting to understand what it is to be a vampire."

Seras was panting and staring at the blood on her gloved hand and was slowly bringing it to her head to take a drink when suddenly-

...

...

Nah I'm just kiddin We're just goin over to see what Naruto was doing while this was going on.

Naruto was forgoing the use of his guns in favor of his katana. His reasoning for doing this? He only had a set number of bullets and you don't need to re-load a sword.  
All of the ghouls attempts to kill him wear easily avoided by either a substitution or shooting clones instead of the real him. When all of the vampires were dead he managed to make his way to the attic, where the vampire was. When he got their he saw the vampire boasting about how he was unbeatable to a tall man with blonde hair,  
a large scar on his face, wire frame glasses, and wielding what looked like long bayonets. He quickly made his presence known with his older style of combat. RUN HIS MOUTH FIRST AND THEN FIGHT! "Well this is certainly a surprise." He said, gaining the attention of both 'people'. "We were sent to kill the vampire here and I find the dumb ass spouting about how he was invincible. Do you have any idea how many people that are now dead have gone on and on about crap like that. I can easily name three people right now if I wanted to. (really he could. Gato, Doto, sasuke.)

Anderson, while he would have normally been angry someone had interrupted his 'fight', even if it hadn't happened yet, he was intrigued by this young man. He was soaked in blood but it was obvious none of it was his. He then saw his swords and gained a huge grin. "Well it's good to see some one else using the old fashioned method of killing these freaks."

Naruto looked at him and gave a grin that clearly said 'friendly but cautious'. "Well I have guns but my argument to people that are against using swords is that if you use a sword you don't have to worry about running out of ammo."

Anderson's grin came back even bigger than before. "Well it's good to know that some of the Hellsing organization have brains. Say boy, I have a proposition for you.  
How would you like to leave the kindergarten and come and work for the scholars?" Anderson really hoped he said yes. It was very difficult to find good, capable vampire killers these days, and even fewer used swords.

Naruto's grin grew until it nearly split his face. "You make a very good offer but I have a few reasons that I would want to stay with Hellsing."

Anderson's grin fell. "Oh really and what might those be?"

Naruto grinned and answered with certainty." Well for starters There isn't just a bunch of old guys with no combat experience giving hard-working, if slightly crazy,  
no offense" "None taken" "agents orders that could easily get them killed. Then theirs the fact that the police girl's reactions to just about everything are freaking hilarious. The third reason" Naruto suddenly gained a small blush" is Morgana."

Anderson was about to speak but the vampire had began to feel ignored. "HEY, I'M THE THREAT PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

Anderson and Naruto just looked at each other for a second and then exploded into a five minute long fit of laughter. After they were done they both had to wipe their eyes. "I don't know what kind of abilities this boy has but the way he holds himself just screams 'capable fighter' and I am the best vampire killer that the Vatican has to offer. What makes you think you have the slightest chance against either of us?"

The vampires response to this was to scream in rage and rush at both of them. he did not get the result he was hoping for. Naruto had sliced him from shoulder to hip on the right and Anderson mirrored it on the left.

Naruto cleaned his blades and was about to speak to Anderson when he noticed that he was alone. He quickly realized that Anderson was going after Morgana and Seras and ran off to try to stop any one from dying.

...  
SHING! A blade went strait through Seras' throat, tip first, strait through the back of Seras' neck. Her eyes went wide and she started gasping. Morgana had a similar reaction. Then ten more blades went straight through her torso. She fell to the ground with a groan. Morgana watched this and then gritted her teeth because her fledgling was about to become a proper vampire and she was stopped just a lick short. She then noticed the holy symbols on the swords and realized it was a blessed blade. Then hundreds of glowing pages appeared and nailed themselves to the wall. "A barrier?" Then she heard footsteps and turned her attention away from her injured fledgling to the origin of the noise. Their was blood dripping to the ground.

Anderson slowly walked down the stairs, his bayonets and cross necklace gleaming in the moonlight. He got to the bottom of the stairs and then decided to stand right in front of a window. Then he started saying lines from the bible. "We are the servants of god and the messengers of his justice. We are the instruments of his divine wrath on earth. We are called upon to cleanse his kingdom, bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies." He then proceeded to place his blades together and create sparks by grinding them together. "Praise to our lord."

Inside the Hellsing manor an employee was telling Integra something what was terrible." Sir, a report from our Vatican intelligence officer. It reads,'our fear is confirmed. The Vatican special operations Iscariot organization is on the move." Integra was very unhappy about this. " Iscariot, the Vatican's special operations unit.  
The most powerful agents the Vatican commands. Professional exorcists, assassins trained to deal with heathens and heretics. They're working under sector thirteen(why is it always thirteen?), a black operations unit. How large a force did they send?" Integra asked. If they sent out more than thirty getting enough troops there to deal with it.

The man answered in a grave tone. "Just one agent was diploid. The Paladin, Father Alexander Anderson."

Integra was hoping to god that she had miss heard the man or he was messing with her." Did you say Alexander Anderson!? God knows what would happen if he were to run into Alucard and the girl." Every ones eyes widened at the possibilities. "I'll leave for Badrick immediately. Fetch my gun, my sword, and two bodyguards!" Integra ordered.

The man did nothing but bow, give a quick "yes sir", and left the room.

Integra turned to Walter, "Walter i want you to keep working on the Vatican."

Walter gave a quick reply "Of course sir."

Integra was in the helicopter with Walter giving all of the information they had on Anderson. "Paladin Anderson, Executioner Anderson, Bayonet Anderson, Off with it's head Anderson, dust to dust Anderson. Place of birth unknown, age unknown. Even his origins remain unknown. The only fact we can nail down is that he is an expert monster hunter. In much the way Morgana is our best form of supernatural defense Anderson can reasonably be described as the finest agent Vatican section thirteen has to offer."

Integra's helicopter took off and she began talking to herself. "The Paladin monster slayer, the Purifier. God I hope they haven't started killing each other yet, and with Naruto thrown into the confrontation who knows what will happen."

Anderson was slowly walking to each other both knowing one hell of a fight was going to break out. Anderson broke the silence. "Beautiful moon tonight, isn't it?"

Morgana was in no mood for any banter or games. "Where is the vampire we were hunting and where is the man that was with?" The last part was asked with an almost unnoticeable amount of worry. Normally this level of concern would seem like some one hardly cares but this is from some one who didn't feel any remorse as she had millions of people run through with pikes. In short terms SHE WAS FUCKING WORRIED!

Anderson, however caught the tone in her voice and decided to use it to his advantage.(dumb ass, you don't piss off a woman that has the power to destroy an entire country by herself.) "Spiky hair, whiskered cheeks, two katanas and two desert eagles?"

Morgana did nothing but nod.

Naruto had just caught up with Anderson and was about to confront him but he then started hearing their conversation and decided to wait and see what would happen. If worse come to worse he would start fighting too. He was about to see that that wouldn't be necessary. He would also hear something that would change his relationship with Morgana forever.(hint hint...again)

Anderson grew a grin that was freakishly huge. "Well he made short work of the vampire but I made short work of him." He thought that he had broken her. Normally he would have preferred to have a good fight but he thought that breaking her emotionally was good enough. He didn't get the result that he was hoping for.

At first it seemed like he had broken her tears of blood cascaded down her eyes at the thought of Naruto being dead but then all of the pain she felt turned into rage and there is a reason the term 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. She didn't even bother to talk any more she just dropped her guns, ran up to him and started beating the holy shit out of him.

Anderson didn't know what was happening until it finally stopped and when it did his bones were essentially powder. His organs had become little more than jelly. his glasses were destroyed along with the top half of his head being torn clear off. The worst part of it all though was that he was still alive because of his status as a regenerator. It wasn't anywhere near enough to heal him but it was just enough to keep him alive. He defiantly did not think this one through.

Morgana was in a blood rage of her own but she had experience dealing with them so she could stop beating the shit out of him long enough to start strangling him AND yelling at him, never noticing that Naruto had walked down the stairs and was just staring at the scene in front of him with wide eyes. What she yelled in her rage,  
however she would never have yelled under any circumstances if she knew Naruto was alive." YOU KILLED HIM!? HE WAS THE ONLY PERSON THAT EVER SHOWED ME KINDNESS WITHOUT WANTING SOMETHING IN RETURN! I ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT HIM AND I HARDLY CARE ABOUT ANY ONE AND YOU KILLED HIM! HE ACTUALLY MADE ME FEEL ALIVE AGAIN." Tears began streaming down her eyes even more than before. Her voice began to tremble as she spoke again, this time quietly. "He was the only person that I have ever loved."

Naruto went wide eyed when he heard this and decided to start speaking. "Um I'm not dead Morgana."

Morgana was overwhelmed by happiness and ran up to Naruto and hugged him. Then she noticed two things. One, she had said out loud that she loved Naruto and he heard her and two, she was hugging him at the moment. She shot off of Naruto with a full body blush and quickly started looking at the wall.

Naruto was about to say something when Seras made her presence known again with a loud groan. Both Naruto and Morgana turned their attention to Seras and began pulling the blades out. when the last one was out they proceeded to exit the building, but when they got outside Naruto stopped and told them to wait a second then went back inside, undressed Anderson and put a dead female ghoul over his crotch. When he's found the reaction will be hilarious.

They were wondering how they would all get back when they saw Integra's helicopter land on the roof and run down the floors. The three field agents ran back inside and began making their way to Integra and they found her and the two men she brought with her laughing their asses off at Anderson and when Morgana, Seras and Naruto saw this they joined in on the laughter.

When they finally got all of the laughter out of their system they all went back to the helicopter and went back to the Hellsing manor. When they got there Morgana asked to talk to Naruto alone on the roof.

Morgana didn't know what to say at first but she finally found what she needed to say." Naruto what you heard at the hospital was true. I just didn't know how to tell you. I have done nothing but fight for as long as I have existed. I don't know how to show love."

Naruto rolled his eyes, closed the distance between himself and Morgana and kissed her right on the lips. Integra was watching using the security camera and couldn't stop herself from smiling. Her good friend had finally found a good amount of happiness.

Naruto and Morgana finally stopped wrestling with their mouths after about five minutes and pulled back. They stared into each others eyes and then they both went down to the dungeon and spent the rest of the night together.

Alright so this chapters done. I tried to make a lemon for this but it didn't turn out to well so I am looking for some one to do it for me. Let me know if you are interested and I will send you a picture of what Morgana looks like.

Before you go on about how Anderson would just try to kill Naruto lets keep in mind that Naruto is human and peace loving-ish. The sword thing helped but the real big thing that won over Anderson was Naruto's natural likability. We all know that Naruto could make friends with a tree if he tried to. Anderson will also never know that Naruto undressed him either.

I almost forgot about something. THE WEREWOLVES! I loved the captain in Hellsing and his powers. Naruto has always had some animal qualities about him. So my proposal is this.

Naruto gets turned into a natural werewolf instead of a vampire. I'll work it in one way or another and I promise it won't be completely stupid either, I could make it so he goes through the process that made the original werewolf and give him powers similar to Morgana, or have him fight the captain and the Captains blood mixing with his and the presence of his 'shit load 'o chakra' made him a werewolf. I can make it work, these were just off the top of my head. Oh and I want this to happen and I am the author so Naruto being a Natural werewolf now has two votes. That is what I really want to do but those two votes are all the werewolf idea will get from me.

Any votes on the Naruto being turned into a vampire issue can be changed but other than that the same rules apply.

Now something else that may happen waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay down the line. After millennium is destroyed, do you want me to send Naruto and Morgana back to Naruto's universe somehow? Just like with the werewolf thing I can make it happen somehow and it will be at the beginning of shippuden through some crazy-ass time/dimension travel crap...please say yes please say yes please say yes. But keep in mind that this will be, like I said, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaay down the line.

Let me know your votes on that as well.


	5. POLL RESULTS

Alright so the monster Naruto will become is a

WEREWOLF 7 vAMPIRE 6 HYBRID 3

WEREWOLF WINS!

EXPECT THE NEW CHAPTER IN 2-3 DAYS 


	6. THE MAN BECOMES A MONSTER

Alright, first of all I would like to say I'm sorry it took longer than I said it would but right when I was about to finish my computer crashed and I had to start all over again. The good news is this chapter is the longest one so far. Most people want Naruto to be a Werewolf so that's what will happen. I guess I will give him abilities that are similar to Morgana's. He eats his opponent and gains their souls, Can turn into mist, turn into a wolf-man and a huge wolf. The whole nine yards and he will be far better than the captain for four reasons. One, he can absorb souls. Two, he still has his chakra so he can heal from from any injuries, even when silver is involved. Three, he will be stronger and faster than any other werewolf. Four, HE'S BANGIN MORGANA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...it's four in the morning right now and I've had about two-and-a-half pots of coffee. Any way when Naruto becomes a werewolf his eyes will become orange instead of yellow because a wolf's eyes are orange and because it's his favorite color, his pupils will be slitted and his hair will turn silver, those are the only changes that Naruto get when he goes through the same thing that created the first werewolf, BUT THERE WILL BE A HUGE TWIST AS TO HOW IT HAPPENS. HERE WE GO!

Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto I don't own any thing

Naruto woke up before Morgana and was a bit confused at first, but then he remembered What Morgana and him had done last night(1) and laid back down and the largest grin possible appeared on his face. Right before he closed his eyes however he noticed something that worried him slightly. Their was a clock on the wall and it read 11:00 PM(1), late for most people but get up time for the night owls of the Hellsing organization. They needed to get up to be ready for any mission that may pop up.  
Naruto turned his gaze away from the clock and looked at Morgana. She was wearing a night gown that hugged her figure and outlined every curve of her body. Naruto had no idea what he did to deserve her but he wasn't going to question something as good as Morgana happening to him. She had a large smile on her face even though she wa asleep. It wasn't her usual shark-toothed smile. It was a soft, genuine, happy smile. Normally, Morgana could make you crap your pants with just a glance but right now she looked like one of the most innocent and peaceful people in the world. The only thing that bothered him, if only slightly, was that they were sleeping in a large,  
cushioned coffin, big enough for two people. Naruto looked at this and grinned. He had finally found happiness. As long as he was with Morgana he didn't have to worry about anything. He had a great day with her before they decided to get some sleep around three in the afternoon. They had both had a good day Morgana had gotten a new gun and Naruto had gotten some armor that was made to change it's shape to fit him no matter what.(Hey if they could enslave some one to a family bloodline then they can make armor that changes a bit). But What really made it a good day for the both of them was the fact that they were able to go on a walk in the park without something getting blown up or Morgana killed any one. Naruto on the other hand shattered a grand total of 17 jaws and broke about 23 noses. A lot of guys stared at Morgana in lust and then they laid at the ground in pain after Naruto was done. Morgana thought this was sweet but unnecessary. Of course Walter knew about their walk but could do nothing about it and there was no way to describe how angry and jealous he was. Naruto's thoughts were disturbed by a hole being blown through the wall and a man with long, blonde hair, glasses, and a white suit walked in. He was accompanied by a man with silver hair, dark skin, yellow eyes, and he was wearing what looked like a Nazi captain's uniform. What he didn't know was that Walter was waiting for his chance to kill him if the Captain couldn't do it or he may just join in with the Captain. The explosion also happened to woke up Morgana, who thankfully formed clothing around herself before sitting up. "Hmm what's going on?" She asked half awake.

Earlier that day

Seras' eyes were twitching and she was doing everything in her power to not go down to down to her master's dungeon and issue a screaming match. The reason she was so angry, well Morgana had asked Walter to replace Seras' bed with a coffin and like a good little bitch he did it with a smile on his face. Seras managed to restrain herself from interrupting her mistress' sleep, and Naruto's even if she didn't know it but unfortunately for Walter he was the one that was on the receiving end of her anger. "Walter, what the hell is this thing!" Seras shouted at the end with a look that basically said 'WHAT THE HELL'.

Walter's answer was a bit on the smartass side, "That thing your referring to is a coffin."...Ya it was actually on the far end of the smartass side.

Seras was not happy with the answer and she let Walter know through gritted teeth. "I know, why is there a coffin in my bedroom?" She was on the verge of kicking his ass. Saying she was pissed was putting it lightly. She was ready to try blood for the first time an her target would be Walter.

Walter however saved his ass with what he said next. "OH, it's here on orders from Sir Integra." Walter then proceeded to do a terrible impression of Integra. "'We can't have a vampire who doesn't sleep in a coffin.' So there you are." Walter said with a sense of finality.

Seras just stared at Walter and, in a voice that just about promised pain asked, "What have you done with my bed?"

Walter took about ten steps back in half of a second. "I had it disposed of, of course."

Seras slumped forward slightly and just thought about how much she already missed her bed. Then the anger came back and she screamed loud enough to shake the manor. She voiced her anger more after her scream with a shout of, "WALTERRRRRRRRRRRRR!" After she was done doing this she proceeded to growl at Walter.

Walter just was sweating because he knew if she didn't like his next answer then she would probably kill him. He answered as quickly as possible, "Fine if it helps,  
the orders were confirmed by Morgana as well." This was probably the one thing that saved him.

Seras snapped out of her rage in a fraction of a second. "Mistress?" She asked while sounding confused.

Walter, feeling safer answered in a calm tone, "Yes, since you're still refusing to drink blood like a proper vampire you will slowly become weaker. You must now sleep in a coffin filled with the soil of your birth place. This smallest of concessions is the only way to keep up your strength."

Seras was obviously unhappy judging by her staring at the ground but it was also clear that she accepted if Morgana had ordered it.

Walter not liking the fledgling of the one he desires(but will never get...dumbass) asked, I take it you still feeling unconformable with the situation, hm?"

Morgana then decided to walk in and voice her opinion, "Your an idiot."...I never said it was nice.

Seras audibly gulped and let out a surprised, "Mistress?"

Morgana just stood there with her arms crossed under her breasts.

Naruto came up and hugged her from behind and, being his un-serious, goofy self at the moment shouted, "AAAAAAAAAND NARUTO!

Walter was good at hiding his anger otherwise the blonde would have gotten a stink-eye, death-glare, and snarl all rolled into one.

Morgana however just turned around and pulled Naruto into a kiss that lasted a good five minutes that left Walter with steam coming out of his ears and gritted teeth and Seras was doing a good impression of a tomato.

When they were done trying to suck each others air out of their lungs they both turned to Seras and Morgana started telling her why she was an idiot, " You chose the night. Once you've turned your back on the light of day all the sunlight should mean to you is smoldering pain and a slow death."

Seras just stood where she was, looked like a scolded child, and took the verbal beating.

Morgana, deciding that Seras had gotten the point gave her a small smile and started walking cross the room with Naruto quickly entering and moving to walk right next to her.

Walter seeing them both walking in his direction walked over to a table that had two cases one that was small, the other was very large. He tried to be as pleasant as possible when he was talking to Morgana and, because Morgana was around, Naruto. "Good evening Morgana, Naruto." 'Morgana' was said with as much charm as possible,  
disgusting old goat, and Naruto was said as tone-less as possible. "I have something special for each of you. You as well miss Victoria." This caught every ones attention.

Morgana went over and opened her case first. She gave an intrigued "OHHH, what is this" as she saw the pistol in the case.

Walter answered with pride. "The Jackal, a custom thirteen millimeter anti-freak combat pistol. It fires custom made rounds. Far more powerful than the four-fifty-four castle rounds your used to. Thirty-nine centimeters long, sixteen kilograms in weight, six rounds per magazine. The Jackal has more firepower than any human can be expected to handle."

Morgana wanted a little more information than she had at the moment. "and the rounds?"

Walter answered proudly, "Thirteen millimeter explosive shells."

Morgana knew this was just going to get better and better, "casings?"

Walter answered her question with a grin on his face, "Pure Macedonian silver."

Morgana had just one more question before her opinion on her new gun was complete. "And the tips, explosive or mercury?"

Walter knew that she loved the gun before he answered, "Mercury tips and they're already blessed."

Morgana couldn't find anything wrong with the gun in any way. "It's perfection Walter." She couldn't wait to use this gun on that bastard that made her think that Naruto was dead, even if it was only for a couple of minutes.

Walter gained a huge grin and bowed, "I'm pleased that you're pleased ma'am."

Morgana looked at the gun and grinned, "I'm going to enjoy using this beauty to shoot Father Anderson's limbs off."

Seras was trying to observe the Jackal from every angle while going on about how amazing it is. "Oh my god mistress, that's amazing!"...See

Walter decided that he might as well give Seras her 'gift' now "Miss Victoria I believe I have something special for you as well."

Seras was very exited to see what weapon she would get but when she saw what it was the excitement was replaced by shock.

Walter was standing with an enormous cannon that was taller than he was. "The Harkonnen, a thirty millimeter anti-freak cannon, designed to be used with both depleted uranium shells and exploding incendiary shells. This weapon will destroy all but the most heavily armored of targets."

Walter seemed very pleased with himself but Seras was horrified that people expected her to use this cannon and she let her position be known. "What the hell is that!?"

Naruto Couldn't stop from laughing at Seras' reaction but when Walter turned to him he noticed the hatred for him in his eyes but he kept quite about it. He was then led to the last and biggest box. "Naruto, you will be given some armor that can stretch and grow no matter what stress it is put under while still maintaining comfort and strength. It also has an amazing ability to turn itself into a plain black t-shirt." The armor was amazing. It had what looked like tribal marks on the upper left and right on the chest-plate. It had a kilt attached to the bottom that was obviously there to allow easy maneuverability while still offering a little more protection as well as giving the wearer the option of concealing a weapon.(2) (I can't really explain the design that well, if you don't like my description check the picture of on my profile, but it's being worn by Naruto's werewolf form) and Sir Integra wanted you to have this silver dagger in case you have no other weapon." Naruto couldn't help but grin when he held the dagger. It wasn't a kunai but it came with a sense of nostalgia. He proceeded to put the dagger in his pocket. Walter however then pulled out his guns, "By the request of Sir Integra I've also upgraded your desert eagles. They can now blow a whole straight through a tank." It was then that Naruto noticed a pair of gloves next to the armor. "What about the gloves" Walter gave them a glance and told him, "They are based on Morgana's ability to store things in shadows. Unfortunately this is as far as it can go because nothing will stabilize the shadow enough to store any thing larger than a sword. Normally this would still be very useful but they are also incredibly hard to make. Your blades will be by your side every second." Let it be known even if he was a jealous idiot, Walter knew his weaponry.

Naruto was impressed with his new armor and improved guns and he let this be known, "I can't think of any way to improve anything any more than it is now."

Morgana chose to voice her opinion on everything, "These are all perfect Walter, they all play to our strengths."

Walter gave a grin, "I'm glad you approve Morgana." 'I may get you yet my dear.' Walter said but thought to himself at the end.(dumbass)

Naruto then reminded Morgan of what they were planning on doing, "Morgana we still need to ask Integra if we can go for a walk."

Morgana had almost forgotten when she was given her new toy. "Oh right Seras I want you to familiarize yourself with that cannon while we are gone."

Seras, still not liking the cannon, just groaned and gave a disappointed, "Yes Mistress" and walked out with her new weapon.

Naruto turned to Morgana and said, "Well let's go and ask Integra about our walk." Morgana didn't answer, she just walked toward out the door and Naruto followed right behind her out the door.

When every one was gone Walter began growling and punched the wall. "I'll kill you for taking my happiness Naruto." He then went to make a call. "Even if I have to betray the Hellsing Organization to do it." He muttered darkly.

Integra was preparing for the round table conference when Naruto and Morgana walked in. "What do you want?" Integra hoped it was quick, she had a lot of things to stress out about today.

Naruto was the one to answer her question, "We were hoping we could go for a date in the park."

Integra was surprised by this but wasn't going to stop them. "By all means, go have fun you two." She said with a grin.

Naruto and Morgana both smiled at each other and left to the park.

Naruto and Morgana were enjoying themselves at the park. They had already gone and seen the gardens and had taken a walk through the trail in the woods that lead back to the park. The only thing they didn't like was all of the men that attempted to flirt with Morgana. Each one was quickly shut up by a strong punch to the face by Naruto. The sound of crunching was a clear indicator that he had broken either a nose or a jaw. They had both enjoyed their time together and then they saw something that they both thought would be great, a large lake with a boat rental shop. Naruto almost killed the man who worked there with how he was staring at Morgana. After they had gotten their boat Naruto began paddling out while Morgana just enjoyed the scenery. She looked at the water and gained a sad look, which Naruto noticed.

"Morgana what's wrong?" Naruto asked in concern.

Morgana looked at Naruto and sighed, "I'm just thinking about the past. Things always seemed like nothing could ever really matter. I moved from one master to another but now not only do I love my master like a sister, I've finally found some one that I really love and I know that one ay he will die."

Naruto sighed. He knew this would happen eventually. "Morgana I am still very young. I won't be dying any time soon. I will be with you for a very long time."

Morgana felt a little better about her situation and decided to live in the moment for now. "Alright let's enjoy our day."

Eventually Naruto and Morgana were done on the boat and made their way through the rest of the park. Naruto surprised Morgana by pulling out his new gloves and from the right, he pulled out a bowl of ramen (it's Naruto, your not surprised) and from his left was a bottle of AB type blood, Morgana's favorite. This was enough to get him a kiss that was bordering on inappropriate in public.

While they were eating Naruto and Morgana were talking about each other's past. They were currently laughing about the day before Naruto's genin exam.

"So you managed to paint a giant mountain with faces carved into it in broad daylight and no one noticed until you were done?" Morgana asked with an enormously amused look on her face.

Naruto, grinning and laughing about it said, "Not only that but it took them forever to catch me too."

Morgana smiled at Naruto and began telling a story of her own, "You should have seen Sir Integra when she saw my true from for the first time. She knew I was a woman the second she lied eyes on me. I have no idea how but she has always been able to tell when some one was lying about anything. Her blood woke me up and I defended her from her crazed uncle. He was about to kill her just so he could gain the title of the leader of the Hellsing organization. I disarmed him but Integra ordered me to stop before I killed him. I was confused at first but then she told me she wanted to do it herself. I was both surprised and pleased that she was willing to kill him even though he was a member of her family. After she had shot him I got a real surprise. She pointed her gun at me and told me to show my true form. I kneeled down and I told her that the form I was in was what I actually look like but she got about a foot away from me and told me she knew I was lying. She then ordered me to take my true form and when I did she looked down to see what was pushing against her chest. When she saw that it was my breasts she jumped back blushing and shouting to stop messing with her and show her my true form. I then began explaining to her why I had used a male form for so long. She understood and ever since then we have actually been very good friends. Walter was still working for Hellsing at the time and when he saw my real form he got a huge blush on his face and passed out. He's had a crush on me ever since that day." Morgana said with a laugh.

Naruto laughed through the whole thing but when she began talking about Walter loving her his laughter began to die down. He had some serious concerns about Walter and he had to tell Morgana. One of which was the fact that he was always staring at Morgana with a small amount of love but a lot of lust. Not to mention what he had found in the kilt that was on his armor.

Naruto sighed, he wished his comrades would stop trying to kill him, "Morgana theirs something you need to know about Walter. Whenever your back is turned he looks at you with lust in his eyes. This pisses me off but I let it go because he wasn't hurting anyone but what he did to my armor makes it obvious something needs to be done.  
Morgana, Walter put a small amount of explosives in my armor. It wouldn't be enough to hurt any one three or four feet away but if I was wearing the armor the explosion would be enough to blow my legs off." Naruto told her, hoping that hearing that her friend was trying to kill him.

Morgana looked at him with a shocked look on her face. She knew that Naruto wasn't one to lie, she wasn't even all that surprised that Walter lusted after her. What really surprised her was the fact that Walter would go as far as try to kill Naruto just so he wasn't in the way of Walter's attempts, even if they would never be more than attempts, to have a chance to get her to love him.

She voiced her thoughts on the matter, "I can't believe Walter would go that far just to make sure he had a chance to get me to love him. Even if it would be impossible for me to love him."

Naruto just sighed and asked Morgana, "Well we know that Walter has tried to kill me. So what do you think we should do to make sure it doesn't happen ever again? Tell Sir Integra?"

Morgana nodded, "That would be the best choice. I wish he hadn't done something so stupid but if he is going to try to kill Hellsing members to get what he wants he will need to be stopped by execution."

Naruto just nodded and tried to lighten the mood so they could get back to their great day, "Hey let's forget about this for now and get back to our date."

Morgana gave Naruto a small smile and they both went back to enjoying their meals.

Naruto was watching Morgana drink her blood and asked something that he was curious about" Hey Morgana do you ever miss eating normal food?"

Morgana was surprised by this question but she still answered, "Well some times I do but I have grown to live with it."

Naruto finally had something he could do for Morgana. He could find a way to make it possible for her to eat normal food again.

When they finished eating they stayed to watch the sunset. As they stared at the falling they looked at each other and leaned into another kiss. When the sun was finally down they decided that they needed to start heading back to the manor, but when they got to the edge of the park five men jumped out of the bushes.

The apparent leader began talking with a smirk on his face, "Well look what we have here. A bastard and a bitch with huge tits. Normally we would kill you and take everything on you but if you drop your shit and leave the bitch behind we'll let you go." He said while pulling out a knife and trying to look threatening.

Morgana was about to make a comment about how pathetic they were when Naruto, enraged that this idiot talked about raping Morgana. He knew Morgana could take care of herself easily but that didn't do anything for his anger. He suddenly disappeared and re-appeared a second later. Another second later the thugs were all on the ground with caved in skulls. Thankfully they were known for doing crap like this so no one would really care.

Morgana was completely aware that Naruto knew she could take care of herself but she also knew what rage looked like and when the thugs said they were going to rape her (Ya good luck with that) the look on Naruto's face told her that he was well beyond pissed. Comparing how angry Naruto was to normal anger was like comparing a lit match to the sun.

Naruto stood in the middle of the knocked out or dead thugs and tried to get his anger under control. How dare these little bastards threaten to rape Morgana!

Morgana walked up to him and began calming him down, "Naruto, it's o.k. I'm alright and those men are dead or unconscious."

Naruto was calming down quickly, "Alright. let's get back to the manor before anything else happens."

When they got back to the manor they went straight to Integra and began telling her about the situation with Walter.

Integra was disturbed greatly, "Walter's actually willing to kill you just because you two love each other. I never would have guessed that he was this crazy."

Naruto was wondering what they would do, "What do you think you will do with Walter?"

Integra sighed and answered with a sad tone, "I suppose we don't have another choice. if Walter is going to be attacking Hellsing members then he has to be taken care of.

Naruto and Morgana both nodded their heads solomly and decided to get some sleep. They were both about to leave when Naruto remembered something. "Morgana, I want to talk to Sir Integra for a minute."

Morgana was wondering why he wanted to talk to Integra for a second but shrugged her shoulders and left. If he didn't want her to be there when they talked, it must be something he didn't want her to hear. She wasn't going to pry, she trusted him.

Integra was curious as to what Naruto wanted to talk about as well, "So Naruto, what do you need?"

Naruto was slightly hesitant at first, Integra noted. She would ask later. Naruto began talking, "Well Morgana and I have been spending a lot of time together and in the line of work I used to be in, and am still in I suppose, your life-expectancy wasn't exactly very high so if you got married young nobody blamed you. The point I'm trying to make is that I want to marry Morgana. I want to know if we can use the Hellsing manor for the wedding if she says 'yes' and do you know any good jewelry stores?" Naruto said with absolute certainty.

Integra was a bit shocked but she quickly grew a large smile, "Well you have been together for a few months. A little short but you do make a few good points. Alright,  
you can use the Hellsing manor to get married if she says yes and you can also use this" She handed him her personal credit card. "To buy her ring. I haven't payed you at all and you've done plenty of work that's worth more than food and board. Think of the cost of the wedding rings as the rest of your pay. OH and if you want to get her a very good ring go to the Polished Stone Jewelry store. It's not very big but their work is unbeatable." She answered with a grin. Naruto grinned and thanked her about ten times, made a shadow clone, sent it to get the nicest ring the Polished Stone had, and went outside to see Morgana waiting a few doors down. He went over to her and they both headed for their room.

They got downstairs and began getting ready to go to sleep. Naruto took off his shirt and pants and began putting on a pair of cloth shorts. When he turned around he saw Morgana in a night gown that made it possible to see every curve of her body. Naruto just stared...and stared...and then stared some more with a stupid look on his face. Morgana couldn't stop a laugh from escaping her mouth. She then led him to the coffin, stupid look still on his face, and when they were both inside she proceeded to close it and snuggled up close to him.(2)

They had forgotten that Walter had access to the room where the feeds from the security cameras all went.

The Round Table Conference had just started.

One of the men there, feeling like he was entitled to speak however he wanted without any consequences , "The situation must be impossibly dire if you have the gall to convene a round table conference. Am I right Sir Integra?" He asked in a high and mighty tone, as if he were the one in charge of the Hellsing Organization.(prick)

Integra ignored just about everything he just said for the sake of getting him away from her quicker. "Yes"

Another man, one much more humble and worried for people's safety asked, Civilian reports of vampire attacks on British soil have been rising steadily over the past few months."

Another one spoke up as well, "We can't keep this quiet for much longer."

Some one else spoke up in a warning tone, "There are limits to the information we can suppress. What is going on Sir Integra?"

Integra finally able to her two bits in, "We have been conducting a thorough investigation into the matter and finally we have come across our first solid piece of evidence." After she said this she pulled out a microchip and held it in front of her face.

One man, getting impatient with the silence said, "and what is that supposed to be?"

Integra answered his question in an even tone, "A transmitter, possibly much more. We've been finding these microchips embedded within the Vampires. These chips seem to relay information regarding the creatures physical and mental state, movements and altercations."

The one that asked the question stood up and shouted, "Good god."

Integra continued "These attacks are not random. There's someone creating these vampires, controlling them, moving toward some unknown purpose." Integra paused to pick up one of her cigars. "And that's not all, it gets worse."

There was a cry of "what" but the man was silence when some one else told Integra, "please go on".

Integra answered with a tone that clearly said "this is worse than you think", "These are different." She stopped to light her cigar. "Traditionally ghouls come from the corpses of deflowered men and women once they've been drained of blood by a vampire, but not any more. During these last few incidents, not one new vampire has been created. Even young boys and girls, who are clearly virgins have become ghouls instead of vampires. Also the traditional ghouls we've encountered in the past do not survive the destruction of their host, but during the Badrick indecent Vatican agent Anderson claimed to have destroyed the vampire well before our arrival. The vampire had already been dispatched and yet the ghouls still walked."

The first man who talked (yes the prick) spoke up again, "So what does it all mean?"

Integra answered with brutal honesty. "We are at war against a conspiracy of vampire experts and they're displaying remarkable skill. Gentlemen the enemy is just like us."

Laughter was all one could hear on the road to the Hellsing manor. It was coming from some one that looked like a real punk, given his choice of clothing and numerous piercings. You had to feel sympathy for the two walking next to him. The man on his left was wearing a white suit, had long blonde hair and skin the was one step away of bleach white. This man was Luke Valentine. The man on his left had dark skin, dull red eyes, and silver hair. He also seemed to be wearing a Nazi captain uniform.  
This man was Hans Gunsche and he was currently trying to prevent himself from strangling Jan, who wouldn't stop laughing like a mental patient who has had to much to drink.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, so this dudes friend, I mean he's a real doctor but does the cosmetic shit on the side right. So then that same crazy fuck with the horn comes back but now he wants a plexiglass plate for his skull and the doctor fucking does it. He makes a window! You can see the fuckers brain and shit. The guys got a monster horn and his head meat on display. The guy's a freak. I mean what the fuck. HAHAHAHAHAHA ya, ya get it?"

Luke wanting to both save his brother from being killed by the Captain and shut up his brother suddenly said, "Shut up! This stream of drivel pours from your mouth before every job. Can we, just this once, try for quiet, focused, and cool?" He really wanted his dumbass brother to shut up for once in his life before he got himself killed, either by the enemy or by an annoyed Captain.

Jan however wouldn't shut his trap, "Ya ya ya I got it. Same shit, I know. Fucking A bro."

Luke again tried to tell his brother how important it was to get this job done, "Failure is not an option." Luke knew that failure meant he was dead, from the enemy or his chip activating.

Jan, however, was an arrogant retard, "Oh please, I could pull this job in my goddamn sleep. For that matter the Captain could do this entire thing on his own so why are we all here?"

Luke answered his stupid brother, "Because they recently got another operative that showed great skill and speed when he killed our little guinea pig. We will need backup for this."

Jan, not liking to be reminded that someone could kill him shouted, "I could easily kill the fucker before he even knew what happened!"

Unfortunately they were in front of the guards at this point. The officers reached for their guns but stopped when the Captain quickly brought out both of his two Broomhandles(3) and shot both of the guards in the head. In the background you could hear Luke smacking Jan in the back of the head and calling him an idiot.

Luke, after he finished berating his brother, just sighed and said, "Let's just get this job over with. Get those ghouls out here."

The doors on a bus suddenly exploded and out walked dozens of ghouls in police riot gear. They started walking over to the three men at the gate and when they got there they stood at attention.

Jan suddenly grabbed to sub machine guns and shouted, "Listen up maggots! You know how the plan goes. You make the kill you drink the spill. And if you run into Morgana or that Hellsing biyotch, don't stop until they're dead, dead, dead!" He shouted at the end. They were all making their way towards the manor and they were going to kill them all or die trying.

The lights were buzzing and dimming randomly. The Round Table Conference began shouting in worry.

One man (aka prick) suddenly shouted, "Calm down! Sir Integra, what's going on?"

Then the phone went off and the man on the other end suddenly shouted, "Sir Integra This is control room one."

Integra started shouting at the man on the other line, "What's happened report."

The man on the other line shouted, "We're under attack. It's an unknown enemy."

Integra was outraged by this, "WHAT!?"

The man continued, "All outside communication has been cut off. We're currently exchanging fire at the front entrance."

Integra went right into 'leader' mode, "Hold the line! Buy as much time as you can."

The ma on the other line shouted, "Yes ma'am...ah AH AHHHHHHHHH."

Integra began shouting into the phone, "Officer I need details, how many, who are we fighting?"

The officer came back on the phone, "The enemy...oh god, the enemy are ghouls!"

The men (sort of(4)) at the Round Table Conference started shouting and panicking.

All of the men in the halls were firing at the ghouls but they just kept coming even when a ghouls head was hanging by a few veins. The men were all falling one by one.

Jan was walking down the halls just itching to kill something. When guards began running at him he decided to treat it like a video game, "UP, UP, DOWN, DOWN, LEFT,  
RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT. Bringing the motherfucking death by konami...oh I am so fucking hard right now HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." (He seriously says this)

Luke just tried to ignore his brother but wound up looking down a hall that seemed to have strange purple and orange mist coming down it. He waited for all of the ghouls to pass before he started talking to the Captain, who was at the back to prevent himself from killing Jan just to shut him up.

Luke and the Captain looked at each other and they both thought the same thing. GO DOWN THIS HALL TO GET AWAY FROM THE RETARDED, PSYCHOPATHIC, DUMBASS. They both quickly walked down the hall.

Integra was enraged, "An army, a ghoul army."

The idiots in the room with her began to shout ideas, "We need to buy time."

One particularly snobbish bastard suddenly said, "First priority is our evacuation. Secure a path to the heliport."

Suddenly there was a dull explosion and dust began falling from the ceiling.

One man shouted, "What happened? What was that?"

Suddenly the man on the phone came back on, "I'm afraid that was the heliport sir."

The man that suggested using it shouted, "What?"

Integra was calm and simply told him, "This is a very well planned attack."

The man on the phone came on again, "Sir Integra we can't keep this position much longer. AH AH Ah...Jesus...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Integra was worried for her men, "Hello?"

Jan suddenly came on the phone instead of the officer, "Hello? Is this thing on? Cool. This message is going out to the Round Table Conference and a very heartfelt shout out to the queen bitch herself miss Hellsing. Alright! Your ass is currently being kicked by the Valentine brothers. My name's Jan Valentine and I can't wait to meet each and every one of you. We'll be getting intimate as soon as me and the boys finish lunch. Let me be the first to thank you for providing all these tasty snacks. By tomorrow Hellsing will be nothing but a pile of shit. You've got no where left to run and no where to hide. Now I'm going to kill you. I want to see you cry and beg. In the mean time I highly recommend pissing yourself followed by a course of praying to your impotent god but hey! There's always enough time to be a man and kill yourself. Thank you London! We love you! Good night!"

Integra was biting her lip to prevent herself from shouting at the bastard.

The members of the round table began shouting again.

"What do you plan to do about this Integra?"

"He said the ghouls have taken over the estate!"

Integra suddenly started talking calmly, "They're coming for us. What's worse we have a security leak."

One of the idiots started shouting, "Dammit Integra!"

Integra ignored the idiot and dialed the phone for Seras' room. When Seras answered the phone Integra immediately began giving orders, "Police girl I need you to find a way to get to us and bring your cannon and rifle."

Seras was confused as hell. She couldn't hear anything from upstairs except the intercom. "What do you mean ma'am?"

Integra quickly explained the situation, "The mansion is being over run by ghouls and a couple of brothers known s the Valentine brothers."

Seras quickly started using her police training, "Then that means the hall ways are out." She took a second to think and then she came up with something. "The air ducts! I can easily get through them."

Integra grinned, she knew Seras' police training would come in handy, "Alright get here as quick as possible."

"Yes Sir." Came Seras' quick reply. She took the grate off the vent in her room, grabbed the Harkonnen and her rifle and headed into the vents.

Luke and the Captain were walking down the hall, towards what, they didn't know but they knew it was away from Jan. Luke lit a cigarette and stopped to look at a picture on the wall but suddenly spikes shot out and almost speared him. He managed to ditch his jacket to fool who ever launched the trap and disappeared along with the Captain.

Suddenly three officers came out from behind an archway and went to see if they had gotten the enemy. When they saw that it was just a jacket they lowered their heads in disappointment. Suddenly an orange glow went straight through one of the gaurds. He was fine for a second but then his head split in two and Luke re-appeared behind him. The other officer was about to shoot at him but suddenly the Captain, who had been one the ceiling, dropped/stomped on the officer.

Suddenly a secret entrance behind a mirror opened and a bunch of guards came running out. They were quickly killed by either the Captain punching holes through their torsos or Luke slicing them to pieces.

Suddenly Luke's phone went off and he just knew it was Jan because he was already getting a head-ache. He answered the phone with a sigh, "What?"

Jan sat down on a pile of dead guards, "Yo, Luke what up? Can you hear me know? This is your brother Jan Valentine. Commander of the army of the undead Hellsing slayers. Oh ya. Letting you know that floors one and two are secure. Now all that's left is to take the third floor, crash the Round Table Conference, and kick the shit out of a little girl and a bunch of old people."

Luke was getting tired of his brother's constant rambling about pointless crap, "Just stick to the plan. Don't give them an inch. I think the Captain and I heading for the basement." Luke hung up the phone but when he did he saw a spot of blood on his suit. He just wiped it off and said, "Time to see what you can really do, Morgana."  
He said as his eyes flashed blood red.

Jan was sitting at Integra's desk, lighting up one of her cigars with his feet up one her desk.  
He suddenly said, "Fuck these are some fine cigars. I mean come on. That's just fucked up. People starving in the world and she's wasting money on this? A slow agonizing death is to good for that stick up her ass bitch. I think it's time some one gave her an old fashioned, working class, ass kicking."

He then proceeded to kick down the door and continued to the conference room.

...  
"Mmmm, What's going on?" Morgana asked half awake. The first hing she saw when she woke up were the two men in the gaping hole in the wall. She quickly got out followed by Naruto. They both got up but Naruto looked down and saw his pants from yesterday. He discreetly reached down and got the dagger out of his pocket. He had a feeling he would need it.

Luke began talking to Morgana while Naruto and the Captain, being men of combat, ran off and began exchanging blows.

Luke bowed and began talking to Morgana, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Morgana. My name is Luke Valentine. I'm a really big fan of your work."

One of the cowards in the conference room ran up to Integra and shouted, "What the hell's going on?"

Integra calmly pushed her glasses closer to her eyes, "They're closing in and fast. They've taken the first two floors as well as the roof. Escape is impossible."

The man that shouted at her suddenly shouted again while pointing at her, like he could order her, "Just do something! You're responsible for this."

This was to much for one of the more sensible men, "Sir Penwood! This is neither the time or place for such behavior. I believe that what Sir Integra is trying to say is that when the time comes we will be left to fend for ourselves. Is that correct?" He asked Integra.

She just nodded, "Yes sir."

The idiot that started the whole thing just sat down and began sobbing, "And they're ghouls aren't they and their armed to the teeth. We're all...we're all going to die." He never noticed the panel on the ceiling right above him start to move. He did however when it fell on his head and when Seras landed on his head.

Seras quickly got up and started asking questions, "Are you alright Sir Integra?"

Integra just nodded.

Seras sighed in relief and said, "Good. Now I saw the ghouls heading this way with a large amount of ghouls. Luckily though the halls are narrow enough that they have to be close together so when I use an exploding round with the Harkonnen the explosion or the shrapnel will kill the ghouls. Any thing left I can kill with my rifle."  
With this said Seras quickly left and began setting up her shot to hit Jan.

Jan was headed for the conference room and he was calling down the hall to try to frighten Integra, "Little Hellsing chickie! We're coming to find you. Come on out and play little Hellsing. I promise it's going to be a lot of fun. I just want to torture you, kill, you, maybe skullfuck your corpse a couple of times, burn the house to the ground, go home, and masturbate o.k."

He just kept walking toward the meeting room, never noticing the door at the end of the hall open slightly. All he heard was the boom from Seras' cannon and then he couldn't feel his arm any more, but the real surprise was when the round went straight through ten rows of ghouls and then exploded, sending shrapnel through the hearts or heads of all but a few ghouls. Jan just stared, he couldn't believe that a single shot had destroyed almost all of his ghouls. While he stared like an idiot Seras ran up and killed the ghouls by using the Harkonnen as a club.

This snapped Jan out of his stupor and he started yelling at Seras like a dumbass, "You bitch you'll pay for that!" He then tried to run at Seras and punch her with his remaining arm but his hands was blown off by a shot from Seras' rifle.

Jan, again yelled something retarded, "Ah I'll kill you bitch!" Ya, he can do kill her with no arms. He jumped back to the entrance and kicked down the double doors to reveal that all of the Hellsing officers had become ghouls. This pissed Seras off! She got out her rifle and unloaded clip after clip into the ghouls to kill them as quickly as possible. When she ran out of ammo she ran up and took out the three dozen that were left. This all happen within the span of thirty seconds and Jan was about to crap his pants.

Before Jan could say something stupid Seras covered his mouth with her hand and, with her other, grabbed him by the neck and proceeded to drag him to the conference room. With all of the ghouls dead she could just walk to the conference room without any interference. When she got there though she had about twelve guns pointed at her. Her reaction wasn't a big surprise. She screamed and pulled Jan in front of her.

When every one saw that Seras had gotten Jan and 'disarmed him'(HAHA bad pun) they all lowered their guns.

Integra walked up to Seras and told her that she did a great job and began interrogating Jan, "Alright lets start with who your bosses are."

Jan, however, just laughed and struggled to his feet. Even if he did manage to do this he needed the wall to get himself up and keep himself there.

After he finished laughing he began telling them, "I'm about to die and you think you can get information out of me. My bosses can hear everything we're saying. You think they're gonna let me live?" Right after he said this he burst into blue flames. "see I so fucking told you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Well since I'm fucked why don't I piss a little wisdom on you dipshits. You can take this clue and shove it up your ass bitch." He flipped them off and shouted, "Beware the Millennium." He then became nothing but ash. Integra was angry that all she got out of him was 'Millennium'.

Suddenly Integra remembered something, "Wait he said that he had a brother. Were is he?"

Back in the basement Luke kept talking to Morgana, "Your name gets thrown around a lot Morgana. Heh the things people say. They tell stories about your amazing strength, grace, and beauty. How you glide through oceans of blood. They call you night walker. Beyond human. A monster who's power radiates with a darkness that casts a shadow on darkness itself. Finally I get to know if there's anything more to you than rumor. When I was human I feared you, the stories anyway and when I gave up being human, when I became this, I began to admire you. You, the first great pioneer of immortality. No matter what any of us do, really we're all just chasing you shadow."

Morgana couldn't stop a grin from forming on her face. This dumbass tried to make himself seem smart but he was as stupid as those thugs in the park were. "That's ridiculous, you fool. There's no such thing as immortality."

Luke just answered in a smug tone, "Yes I know and when I have your head on a stick everyone else will know it too. So now I get to kill you and make my wildest dreams come true." On an unspoken signal they both pulled out their guns and began shooting at each other.

Naruto and the Captain were fighting each other with everything they had. Their battle was taking them throughout the basement and they were headed for a secret escape route that led to a clearing in the woods. Naruto was out of ammo and his katanas had been broken by the Captain putting a bullet through each of them. The Captain had run out of ammo and they were just trading blows at the moment. They were both looking for any opening they could find but neither could find one. For every move one made the other had a way to counter. When the captain transformed, Naruto used his shadow clones. When Naruto used his rasengan, the Captain's regeneration kicked in and healed whatever damage he took. Something had to tip the scale in someone's favor. That something turned out to be Walter.

He jumped out from behind a pillar and stood in between the two fighters. No one knew what he was going to do but when he shot his wires at Naruto it was clear what his intentions were. The Captain normally wouldn't have ganged up on some one but he knew that he may have to fight Walter after this fight was over so he needed all of the strength he could spare.

Naruto was worried now. He had to get out of this cramped place. Thanks to his wires, Walter was deadly in a narrow area and this hallway definitely fell into that category. He looked around to try to find a way to get outside when he saw a wooden trap door on the ceiling. He jumped for it and burst through the top. The full moon was out so he would have an easy time seeing. The Captain jumped through the door and Walter used his wires to attach himself to a tree a pull himself up.

Naruto knew that he needed to find a way to beat them both. He quickly thought over everything he knew about his opponents. The Captain was obviously a werewolf, so he could be killed with silver but what did he have that's silver? Wait, the dagger! It was still in his pocket. That could work but what about Walter. He was old, made good weapons, and he used Monomolecular wire as his weapon of choice.

His thoughts were cut off when Walter sent out his wires to try to kill Naruto before he could do any more fighting. He ducked out of the way and charged at Walter while bringing out the dagger to stab Walter in the head. He succeeded but he didn't get away unharmed. Walter, in an attempt to save himself, had sent his right handed wires at Naruto's dagger and the ones on his left at Naruto's neck. The wires went through the dagger like butter and continued and sliced into his torso. The wires that went for his neck didn't get far enough to rap around it but they did slice deeply into his throat. He would probably die from the wounds. Walter was dead but he still had to deal with the Captain.

The Captain began beating the crap out of him. He didn't have the energy to keep up with him any more. He was doing all he could to think of some way to kill the Captain, he was already dead, he'd find a way to take this bastard down with him. Then he remembered the knife. He looked at the pieces and thought he could use them to kill the Captain but he couldn't get them through his heart now that he couldn't stab it into him. The only thing that had gotten through his skin was his rasengan.

WAIT! The rasengan grinds. Naruto picked up the shards of the silver dagger and began making a rasengan. As it formed the silver ground up into dust and turned the rasengan a greyish-white and with his last shot prepared he ran at the Captain. He was surprised that Naruto just abandoned all reasoning and charged at him with a ball of silver light. When he finally realized what was happening it was to late. Naruto shoved the silver rasengan straight through the Captain's heart, spraying his blood all over Naruto's wounds.

The captain couldn't believe he was dying, but as he thought about it he started grinning and then started laughing, even when he burst into blue flames. He had finally found an opponent that could kill him in combat.

The Captain may have been happy with his death but Naruto wasn't ready to die. As he tried to stem the bleeding and get back to the trap door he thought about the people he had come to enjoy seeing so much every day. Seras, Integra, and especially Morgana. He didn't want to die yet! Suddenly Naruto's clone had dispersed itself and he got it's memories. It had gotten a truly beautiful ring to use to propose to Morgana. Just one more reason he couldn't die! As Naruto got to the center of the clearing his energy finally gave out and he collapsed. However, what Naruto didn't know was the story of how the first werewolf was created(5). As the moon light was shining down on Naruto his skin darkened, he lost what little body fat he had, and his hair became more and more silver until there was only a little blond color left.  
His wounds were all healing as if they were never even there.(6)

After this was all done the real surprise happened. His body began getting covered in silver fur. His muscles bulged and morphed. His legs twisted and crunched until he had the hind legs of a wolf. His entire head became the same as a wolf's with teeth as sharp a daggers and easily a thousand times stronger. He also grew a tail and his nails on his hands and feet lengthened and sharpened. The biggest surprise, however, was his fur. There was tribal markings in his fur.(7)

After this happened Naruto began waking up. He tried to rub his face but his hand hit something before his hands reached his eyes. He quickly opened his eyes and looked down. He stared at his muzzle for a few seconds and then screamed. The first thing he noticed was that his voice was deeper. Not overly so but it had a natural growl to it. After he calmed down, or at least as much as he was going to get, he began examining the rest of his body. He looked behind him and saw his tail. He tried to move it and got a result that clearly said he had complete control over it. He looked down and was shocked when he saw his legs. He was freaked out at first but then he noticed how easy it felt to walk around. He wasn't even aware of it aside from the moving scenery. He decided to see how fast he could move. He shot off and ran from one side of the clearing to the other in less than a fraction of a second. He grinned, which given his new wolf head would be scary as shit, and decided to see how strong he was. He went over to a huge tree(8) and lifted it straight out of the ground, roots and all, with one hand. He looked at his hands to see his claws and decided to see how sharp they were. He went over to another tree and swung his claws at it. For a second nothing happened but then the entire tree fell over.

Naruto just grinned again but then he remembered that Morgana was fighting some one. His grin grew into a huge grin, HE WANTED TO WATCH. He then started running towards the manor at, what to him was a slow jog, one thousand miles per hour.  
...

Morgana and Luke were attempting to blow holes in each other. Morgana just regenerated all the damage that was done to her but Luke was avoiding everything ever that Morgana shot at him. Morgana knew they weren't getting any where but Luke was under the impression that he was winning.

He was also shouting like an idiot, "You've never seen anything like me before. I was designed to surpass you in every way. I was born to be your death." Luke sped over to Morgana and pointed a gun at her head. But his eyes widened in surprise when he saw she had her gun pressed against his heart. He jumped off as fast as he could, nearly getting himself shot before he could move. He jumped back and the entire thing went right back to were they started.

Luke dodged a shot from the Jackal and grinned at Morgana. He was about to say something when he heard a loud explosion. He looked back and saw the amount of destruction one bullet had caused. His face gained a slightly frightened look when he saw the destruction.

"A pistol, did that...Jesus." He was going to make sure to avoid that gun.

Morgana suddenly started talking to him, "Your reflexes are amazing."

Luke started gritting his teeth. She was in a fight to the death and she was treating it like a game. He started shout about how much better than her he was, "I told you, I'm completely different from any creature you've ever faced before." He suddenly started grinning and pointed his gun at Morgana. "I have the sum total of all your vampiric power at my disposal, all of it and more."

Morgana just grinned and whistled in a fake impressed way.

Luke became angrier at this and they both went back to shooting at each other.

After a while Luke noticed something, "She's not even trying to dodge the bullets. Does she think she's indestructible? Everything has a breaking point." Morgana was getting shot but she just kept firing with a grin on her face. "She may act like she's not injured but she's taking far more damage than I am." Morgana stopped firing.  
"I can beat her!"

Morgana began laughing, "Yes, excellent I haven't had this much fun with any one except Naruto in ages." She stopped to laugh again and the blood that was all over her as well as her gunshot wounds began to disappear and get absorbed back into her body. "What did you say your name was?"

Luke was beginning to get nervous because he realized that she was enjoying this. She wasn't making it seem like a game. To her it was a game! Even if he was getting scared and getting drenched in sweat he still answered. "It's Luke, Luke Valentine."

Morgana thought over the name for a second, "Luke Valentine? It's obvious that your powers are greater than even the highest category of vampire." Morgana began releasing some of her restraints." Releasing control on restriction systems, three, two, one. Approval of situation A recognized, commencing the Cromwell invocation.  
Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." Darkness quickly covered the entire room. Then Luke almost crapped his pants when hundreds of huge blood red eyes opened everywhere. He was freaking out when Morgana suddenly yelled, "Now Luke Valentine, it's time to educate you on how a real vampire does battle." Baskerville the Hellhound suddenly shot out of the dark mass and so did his twin. Morgana also disappeared into darkness and it all began crawling towards Luke. He proceeded to scream like a little girl and ran out of the room. Morgana was about to shoot at him when he suddenly used his speed and ran up the stairs. Morgana followed right behind him, just enjoying the chase. He went to the third floor and shot through the conference room doors.

Naruto had made it back to the manor in about ten seconds. He loved how strong he felt and the best part was now he would never have to leave Morgana alone. The grin on his muzzle grew even larger. He got to stay with Morgana forever and he was easily thousands of times stronger and faster than he used to be. He ran inside a made his way to the conference room where everyone's scent was. He loved his new senses.

The minute Luke burst through the door, he went straight for Integra to use as a hostage. Morgana normally would have kept up with him but she hadn't moved using darkness for a very long time. She hadn't fought any strong enough opponents to use it in over fifty years. She was about to kill him when he grabbed Integra and pointed his gun her head.

He started yelling, "If any one moves I'll blow her head off."

He started to make his way to the door but stopped when he saw everybody move their gaze away from him and went to the door behind him. He turned around and saw a huge werewolf. He had never seen the Captain's werewolf form so he assumed it was him.

He gave a sigh of relief, "Ohh, Captain. I thought it was the enemy. So I suppose that blonde haired fool is dead?"

Morgana was worried at first but what he said next caused an enormous grin to appear on her face.

The werewolf suddenly smiled a huge grin, "Not exactly. Really interesting result splashing monster blood all over yourself under a full moon can do when you have a slit throat, shredded torso and energy from another dimension."

Luke was smug for a second, but when he heard what the werewolf, now obviously Naruto, said he proceeded to do what Morgana almost made him do, crap himself.

Naruto quickly grabbed the little blonde bitch's arms and proceeded to rip them off. He then burst into flames but Naruto took an enormous bite out of the Luke's shoulder. He didn't know why he did it but he felt like he needed to. He learned why he did it when he suddenly saw all of Luke's memories.

He thought, 'So it's war that little freak wants huh? I'm sure that everyone else here will happily give it to the bastard.'

Integra however wasn't happy, "DAMN IT! We still didn't get any information out of him!" She then turned to Naruto. "AND YOU! What happened to you!?"

Naruto gave her a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head while answering, "Well first, that man with silver hair and I were fighting and going down a hall in the basement. We eventually made our way to the end were a wooden door was on the ceiling. We were fighting for a little while but all of a sudden Walter showed up and started attacking me as well. He may be old but in a narrow area Walter has the advantage. I went through the door and they both followed. I engaged Walter first with the other man helping him. Any way I was getting beaten until I tried for an all or nothing move. I ran at him with a silver dagger and stabbed him in the head but he had already sent our his wires. The wires on his right hand had went through the dagger and continued to slice my chest and the wires on his left went for my throat.  
They couldn't rap around my neck but they did manage to slice into my throat. Then I had to deal with the other guy. He was beating the crap out of me for a while until I came up with a hail marry plan. I grabbed the broken dagger pieces and used a technique that I now to grind it into dust and attack him. It worked and his blood sprayed all over me. I honestly have no idea what happened but I wound up like this."

Morgana suddenly spoke up, having restrained her powers, "I believe I know what happened, (insert first werewolf story), the man you fought was a werewolf and the same thing that happened to create the first werewolf happened to you, but instead of a normal wolf it was a werewolf, so I would say that Naruto would probably have powers that normal werewolves don't." She had a huge grin on her face. Not only was Naruto hundreds, if not thousands of times stronger, he also would age to be twenty-one and then stop aging all together.

Right then one of the men from the Round Table Conference (the useless prick) spoke up, "In that case, a Cromwell Initiative will be put on you."

Everyone, even the other men on the council because of him saving Integra, were outraged that this man would even suggest this. Not only was he already loyal to Hellsing, so was his lover. Why would he not work for Hellsing.

Integra voiced her opinion on the matter, "This is ridiculous! He already works for Hellsing and Morgana, his lover, works for us as well. Why would his loyalty be a problem?"

The dumbass just answered like he was in charge, "That doesn't matter. He is a monster and must be controlled."

Again, everyone was enraged at the idiot's choice of words and one man suddenly stood up and shouted, "How dare you!? He saved Sir Integra and you think you can then bind him into servitude! I vote that this man" he pointed at the idiot "be thrown out of the council!" Every one quickly agreed with the man, they didn't even need to count. It was unanimous. The prick was off the council but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

He pulled out a gun, pointed it at Integra and said, "It's time I take control of this organization. You have been driving it into the ground for years. I'll take it in the direction it needs to go in and it starts with your end."

He was about to shoot when Naruto suddenly appeared behind him with his claws extended. For a few seconds nothing happened but then the prick suddenly fell into pieces, each no bigger than a grape.

Integra sighed and started rubbing her forehead, "This has been a long day for every one. Let's all just go home and go to bed." Every one agreed with her completely and left, except Naruto and Morgana. Naruto was staring at the remains of the would-be Hellsing usurper in hunger(9). He didn't know why he wanted to eat the pile of gore but he did and it scared the crap out of him.

Morgana noticed this and laughed, "Naruto don't worry. When I first became a vampire, I was worried about drinking blood and it got easier the more I did it. It gets easier." When she saw he was still slightly worried she materialized a wine glass and collected the blood and put it in her glass and told him with a re-assuring smile, "If it will make you feel better I'll drink the blood with you."

Naruto feeling better nodded and they both went to sit against the wall. Naruto was still hesitant at first but after he took his first bite his eyes widened and he quickly chewed, swallowed and picked up another piece.

Morgana couldn't help but grin. She finally had someone that wasn't bothered by her eating habits. After all, Naruto's new appetite is a lot like her own. Now if only she could get the police girl to drink blood.

When everything was eaten they both began making their way to the basement. Morgana had jumped on Naruto's back and asked him to give her a piggy-back ride because she liked how his fur felt. Naruto was about to transform back to his human form right before she did this but he didn't care. He would do anything for Morgana at this point. She would do the same thing for him for that matter.

About half way to the basement Morgana began pressing her huge breasts into his back. When he looked back she had a blush on her face and she gave him a sexy grin. He knew what that grin meant and he began running to their 'coffin-room'.

When he got there she got down and shifted her clothes into her nightgown and said, "You still have to get it off me before we can have our fun."

Naruto grinned and transformed into his human form. After he was done they went over to their coffin and got ready for a night of FUN.

After Naruto and Morgana were spent they layed in the coffin covered in sweat. Morgana was snuggled up to Naruto was getting ready to sleep. She thought she couldn't get any happier today but Naruto was about to prove her wrong. Naruto reached between the cushions on the side of the coffin and pulled out the ring(9) his clone had bought and hidden. He gathered his courage and faced Morgana.

He was even more nervous than Hinata always was around Naruto, "Morgana?"

She turned to him with a look that told him she was listening.

Naruto got it out as soon as possible. He pulled out the ring and quickly asked, "Will you marry me!?" He somehow managed to say this in about a tenth of a second and still make himself understandable.

Morgana was frozen. The last thing she expected him to do was ask her to marry him. As soon as she snapped herself out of her stupor she, at the top of her lungs,  
yelled, "Yes! I will marry you! Nothing would make me happier!" As soon as she said this she slipped the ring on her finger and kissed Naruto full on the lips, tongue included. When they finally parted they were both exhausted from their day, the fighting, the love-making, and the excitement they just went through they went to straight to sleep, both dreaming about their wedding day and honeymoon.

In a day or two there will be a lemon for this chapter in my profile. Check every now and then.

(1) I know it happened during the day but I needed it to happen in the night for obvious reasons

(2) Morgana loves him so she won't be afraid to show vulnerability around him and shes female so she has an easier time showing emotion

(3) A 'Broomhandle' is what the Mauser C96 is commonly called

(4) Sort of because Integra has bigger cahones then they do and she doesn't even have the specific equipment

(5) The first werewolf was a great hunter that went out into the the forest one night under a full moon. He ran into a pack of wolves. He managed to kill each one but the alpha wolf. They went back and forth until the hunter tripped over a root. The wolf lunged for the hunter's neck and the hunter pulled out his knife. At the same time they both went for a killing blow. The wolf was killed instantly but the hunter lay in agony with his throat torn out, covered in wolf blood. The full moon shined down on him. The full moon is known to have several strange powers. With the full moon shining on him and the wolf blood mixing into his wounds his muscles grew, he grew fur, his legs turned into a wolves hind legs, his face elongated into a wolf's and his nails turned into claws.

If the first werewolf was created with the blood of a normal wolf, then what happens when the same thing happens with werewolf blood instead? I'll let you figure that out.

(6) Naruto new appearance - fs19/f/2007/246/e/e/_Naruto_Weathered_by_

(7) Naruto's werewolf form - fs70/f/2012/204/2/e/howling_crirawin_by_

(8) I live in Washington. A huge tree to me is about the size of a semi in diameter.

(9) what the ring looks like is on my profile

Alright the reason I killed the Captain is because getting killed in a fight to the death with Naruto is a much better way to go down then getting hit with a damn tooth and I needed a way to make Naruto an upgraded werewolf. Walter was an o.k. character if you ask me but he just didn't fit in the fic. Believe me, I tried. If there was a way to keep him I would have. I've heard a lot of stories about how the first werewolf was created so I decided to have Naruto go through one of them. 


	7. DON'T PISS OFF A MONSTER

Alright, so again I'm sorry about the last chapter. It won't happen again. There is on thing That being said let's get one thing I need to say though. KURUMA IS DEAD.  
HE ISN'T STILL IN NARUTO, HE IS DEAD SO STOP ASKING ME ABOUT HIM! Now then, I was asked an interesting question. 'Alucard was like Seras' father after she was turned in canon so does that make femAlucard and Naruto her mom and dad. I suppose it's however you perceive it as. It could be seen as a brotherly or sisterly love or a parent giving advice to their kid. Alright, on with the story of the Nolife queen and her husband to be.

I would also like to say I'm sorry that I didn't update on time but I have been helping my mom move for the past week and I haven't had much time to write. Sorry about that.

One more thing, people have asked me if they will have kids and the answer to that is yes but it will be waaaaay down the road.

OH! and the lemon's in my story list. Props to Yinshadow

Naruto was so happy from the event that happened last night that he woke up with a grin on his face. When he looked over at Morgana he saw she was smiling even if she was asleep. She had officially made him the luckiest bastard alive. He looked at the clock and noticed that they didn't have to get up for a few more hours so he went back to sleep.

In a desert city, turned war zone a group of men were fighting. The whole thing was a rebellion against the royal rulers of the are and the group of men, the Wild Geese, were on contract for the royal family. They were doing their job when people loyal to the royal family dropped bombs close to their position.

Two of the men ran to join the rest of their group. They ducked behind a stone structure and one shouted, "Tell those assholes their supposed to bomb the other guys."

The man he was shouting at yelled back, "Inbred motherfuckers don't give a shit. They got a dozen sisters waiting at home to knock up."

One man, trying to lighten the mood little shouted, "That's not bad. It works out to like two a day if you don't count Sunday."

Suddenly their leader shouted, "Shut up, shape up, and put your head back in the game! They dropped the bombs on us because we don't matter, we mean nothing." He suddenly turned and said with a large grin, "They blow us up and buy new ones. I think we can all agree theirs no shortage of idiots willing to shoot guns for money."

Suddenly someone shouted, "Captain, we've just received word that the palace has surrendered."

He was shocked that some they just gave up, "That's just pathetic. Couldn't they at least try and put up a fight."

One of the men quickly said, "I guess the civil war is over and we're out of the job, huh Captain Bernadotte?"

'Captain Bernadotte' just gave a small grin and answered, "I've been working on something...AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO CALL ME PIP!?"

The man groaned and told him, "Whatever, please tell me the next job isn't another sand trap." He was practically begging.

One of the men from the rebellion peaked out from behind, saw that all of the Wild Geese were there and tried for a sneak attack.

Pip saw this out of the corner of his eye and and quickly threw a knife at him. The knife flew through the air and stuck itself in the man's neck.

As the man fell dead Pip answered, "There will be no sand where we're going. The next job, It's in a city of fog." He was going to enjoy working in London.

Morgana woke up before Naruto did. She looked over at him and then slowly began turning her head towards her hand. She hoped that it wasn't just a dream. When she saw the ring she she nearly shouted in happiness. It was true! She was going to marry the man of her dreams. After she calmed down a bit she checked the clock. It was time for them to wake up. She woke him up by rubbing his shoulder. He woke up with half-lidded eyes.

"Hmm, Morgana *yawn* what is it?" He asked

Morgana grinned and said, "It's time to get up and I would rather my fiance and I not be late meeting our new comrades."

Naruto was awake suddenly and quickly looked at the ring on Morgana's finger. After he saw it he let out a sigh and fell back in the coffin smiling, "It wasn't a dream. I thought I wound up not having the guts to do it."

Morgana layed down with him and lifted her hand up so the ring was seen by the both of them, "You did propose last night and I said 'yes'. I can't think of an instant where I was happier than I am now." She had had several good and happy times over the years, but nothing came close to the thrill she got when Naruto proposed.

Naruto was grinning like an idiot at this point. Everything was going great for him. He was going to marry the love of his life, he would be able to be with her for damn near ever, and he was stronger than ever. He also seemed to have grown a full foot last night for some reason, now he was a good six foot ten inches.

He wanted to stay in 'bed' with her but he had a lot to do today and he let Morgana know that, "Morgana, we both have a lot to do today. I need to get new swords before anything happens and Integra said that she hired mercenaries to fill in our lack of men. We have to go and meet them."

Morgana was a bit disappointed but she could live with it. She was going to marry the man after all. However she had a way for them to spend more time together and for Naruto to still get his new swords. "Naruto, I think I have the perfect solution for your sword problem." After she said this two claymores came out of her shadow storage. One looked like it should belong to god himself. The handle and guard were made out of gold with three strips of black leather on the handle. The blade was was easily six feet long and it had symbols running along the bottom part of the blade.

The other blade looked like it could belong to the devil himself. The handle looked like it was made from bone, but it was clearly some kind of metal. It had spikes on the bottom of the handle. The handle towards the blade however was where it really started to became demonic. It looked like the upper-half of a human's skeleton except for the spikes at random areas and and on the skull's forehead. The blade was the most intimidating thing about it though. It was the exact same length as the other sword was (convenient, isn't it) and it quickly widened towards the tip of the blade, before curving into an incredibly sharp point.

Naruto stared at the blades for a few seconds before turning to Morgana and asking, "Where did you get these? They're amazing."

She just grinned, "Well the first one I got from the Queen of England as a gift for killing a Nazi division that was trying to create a vampire army. It was made with a mixture of blessed silver and another mixture of Chromium and Tungsten. It's pretty much unbreakable and it won't dull at all. The queen gave it to me but she told me that I can do anything I want with it, even give it to someone. So I'm giving it to you. The other was from a demon worshiping cult that had somehow gotten their hands on a sword from hell. They were sacrificing humans for a few years before I finally went to kill them. After they were dead I touched the sword and something tried to take over my body. It was quickly eaten and absorbed and all that was left was a sword made from demonic metal. It can't be broken by anything on Earth. I don't use swords, except when I release every restraint, I have my own sword for when I do that so I think using these would be a good idea." She finished with a grin at the end.

Naruto wordlessly picked up both blades and held them in his hands. He didn't know why, he'd never held claymores before, but they felt right in his hands. He swung the swords once to see how they felt and they were perfect. He grinned at Morgana and gave her a kiss while saying, "Thanks, they're perfect." Naruto suddenly grew a bloodthirsty grin(1) and said, "I can't wait till I can use them."

Morgana couldn't hold back the enormous grin that appeared on her face. She loved Naruto the way he was but this new battle-loving attitude of his was still something that she found, honestly, incredibly arousing.(She's a vampire, what do expect)

Naruto, finally calming down and putting his new swords into his gloves, reminded her, "As great as these swords are, we still need to go and meet our new co-workers."

Morgana sighed and said a quick, "alright" and they were out the door and heading towards the room where the Wild Geese were assembled.

The Wild Geese had all piled into a room in the Hellsing manor. They were starting to get annoyed with not knowing what they doing in London when they were usually in battle torn areas.

One man finally asked, "Captain Bernadotte, what are we doing here? Has a war started in London?"

Another man spoke up as well, "Since when did we become security guards?"

At this point someone else voiced his opinion, "Are we just stroking some fat cat's ego?"

Pip just sat in his chair with a grin on his face and waited until his men were done with their complaints and finally told them, "I can't believe this. I don't know how to put this so I'll give it to you straight. We're here to get rid of monsters."

None of the men could believe what they were hearing and one voiced his opinion, "Get rid of monsters?"

Two men thought Pip was messing with them, "Yeah right."

Integra had just entered the room when Pip had begun talking and she heard what his men said. She decided to correct them, "It's true. Your enemy is a vampire who gains immortality by drinking human blood. Our job is to carry around garlic and holy water, put a stake in it's heart, chop off it's head, burn it's corpse, and sprinkle it's ashes at the crossroads. For more information, read your Bram Stoker." Integra couldn't help but grin at the end. That last bit was a little bit of a joke after all.

The men, however, were still unconvinced, "That's ridiculous."

"There's no such thing as vampires."

Integra answered with absolute certainty, "You just don't know about them. Or to be more precise, you've never been told. Formed one hundred years ago, our Royal Order of Religious Knights, Hellsing, has been working in secret for a long time with the intended purpose of fighting vampires. If you still don't get it, then take a good look for yourselves." As she said this she pointed towards Seras who had appeared on the wall on the far-side of the room.

Everyone looked at the wall and saw Seras standing there like she was there the entire time. She also looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep all night.

Pip, not believing this let out a surprised, "What?" and walked over to Seras. He gained a huge grin as he got closer. This girl looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly.

He couldn't keep a straight face, "H-Hold on a sec. You're a vampire?"

Normally Seras would be nervous at meeting someone in this situation, but here's the thing. Seras isn't a morning person to begin with. Add in the fact that she hadn't gotten any sleep and she is ready to bite someones head off.

She quickly said to him, in a voice that clearly promised pain, "Yes, I am. Now go the hell away."

Pip just laughs and says, "If you're a vampire, then I am Frankenstein's monster." He had a massive grin on his face as he moved his arms towards Seras.

She just flicked him on the forehead, sending his head flying back and began flicking him in the head until, with the last flick, sent him flying back into his men.

They shouted in worry, "C-C-Captain!"

Pip sat up holding his head, shouting, "She's a monster! I didn't see it coming, not even a sign! She just poked me in the forehead and my whole head's swimming. Is she really a vampire?" He was pondering all of this when Morgana's voice became heard by everyone.

She began fazing through the wall, telling them, "Damn right she is. She may be the lowest of the low, but a vampire is still a vampire." As she came into the room completely all of the men grew a perverted grin.

Pip tried to be smooth despite having blood on his face, "Well, who might you be, you little angel.

Naruto, having guessed something like this would happen, walked through the wall on the other side of the room and turned into his werewolf form. He grinned and told them, "Her name is Morgana and she also happens to be my fiance." He gained a massive grin when, with all their backs still turned to him, their shoulders all slumped and they all let out a disappointing groan.

Pip looked behind him and, upon seeing Naruto, screamed and jumped a good nine feet away. Naruto and Morgana both began roaring with laughter, Integra watched with an grin, Pip's reaction was funny and she heard the fiance bit. When Seras heard the fiance comment she was wide awake and slack jawed. She knew that they were together,  
they were the ones that kept her up last night, they were fucking loud, but to hear that they were engaged was still a shocker.

Naruto, still laughing, turned back into his human form and walked over to Morgana. When he got there he put his arm around her and, after they managed to finally get their laughter under control, looked at the gawking crowd.

Naruto, after getting uncomfortable with the silence decided to end it in a quick way and said, "Alright good talk. If you need me or Morgana we'll be outside on the sparring grounds." They had been spending a lot of time their and they both loved every second of it.

They were about to leave when Seras snapped out of her shock and shouted, "Since when are you two engaged!?"

Morgana grinned and lifted the hand that had her ring on it and told her, "since last night."

Seras suddenly went back to looking incredibly tired because of the surprise wearing off and just mumbled, "Well good luck to the both of you. I hope you have many years of happiness."

Integra walked over to the two and told them, "Congratulations you two and Naruto," As she looked at him her eyes gave him a glimpse into something worse than hell, a woman that had the potential to ruin his now immortal life. "if you make Morgana unhappy I will use everything at my disposal to make your life miserable."

Naruto grinned and told her, "That won't be an issue, ever." After he said this he leaned down and kissed Morgana on the forehead.

Integra, pleased with his answer, turned to the Wild Geese and began addressing them, "You'll be accompanying Naruto and Morgana on their missions. You'll also be guarding their coffin when they sleep."

The men were freaked out for a second, and one man shouted/asked, "They sleep in a coffin!? Their insane!"

Integra looked at the man like he was stupid, "Morgana's a vampire and Naruto's a werewolf. Did you think they slept in a normal bed?"

The man, suddenly feeling like a dumbass, didn't say anything and just sat down.

Integra just turned to our resident ass-kickers and told them, "There was a piece of mail today that was extremely surprising." As she said the she pulled out a letter.  
"It come from the Iscariot organization. The leader of the organization to be exact. His name is Enrico Maxwell and he is borderline insane. He wants to meet about something. We'll be leaving for the location they wanted to meet at right away."

Naruto and Morgana were wondering what she found so interesting about the letter until she mentioned the sender. They both grew huge grins, this was going to be fun.

After they had gotten to the museum where they were meeting, they began looking at all of the painting...well Integra was. Naruto and Morgana had found the broom closet. I'll leave that to your imagination.

Integra was staring at a painting when she heard talking, "It's such a beautiful collection and look how well the museum has maintained everything."

The talking was coming from a man with long silver hair tied into a ponytail and he was wearing a purple vest. The other man looked like he was just an assistant.

They stopped and looked at Integra. After a moment of silence the man with silver hair turned to his assistant and said, "It seems wer're a bit late. Hello, sorry to keep you waiting." He began walking towards Integra but she shouted, "That's far enough!"

He stopped with a confused look on his face as she continued, "What business does the Vatican have here? The Iscariot organization of all things?"

Enrico had an almost sad smile on his face as he answered, "Oh this is no good. Looks like we're not liked here." He reached up to take off his glasses, "First, let me introduce myself. I'm Iscariots leader, Enrico Maxwell. It's an honor to meet you."

Integra wasn't interested in flattery, "I don't care who you are. Tell me why you're here." She was ready to kick his ass after what happened in Badrick...even if the end result was hilarious.

Maxwell gave a sheepish grin and tried to dispel her anger, "Now, now, there's no reason to get upset. We didn't come here today to fight with you."

Integra decided to be a smartass for a moment, "That's good, for you anyway. I have my two strongest agents here and one already destroyed Anderson." She finished with a grin.

Maxwell's anger quickly spiked and he crushed his glasses in his hand, "Shut up! You got lucky, nothing more! You will never beat Iscariot. Not you, that sow of a vampiress and that foolish man that refused to join us."

Naruto, having just walked around a corner alone because Morgana wanted to make an entrance, heard what Maxwell said, snuck up behind him and grabbed his neck and said, "I was just going to scare the crap out of you but since you felt the need to insult my fiance, I'm going to kick your ass instead." He pulled his arm back and was about to punch him when Maxwell tried to save his own ass.

"Anderson!" And at the end of the hall Anderson suddenly appeared.

However instead of having something interesting to say he just had a stupid look on his face. He walked up to Naruto and, to the shock of Maxwell, started asking questions. "You're going to get married to that vampire!? She's an evil blood sucking monster! How can you even consider it!?"

Naruto decided to ask a question that had been bugging him, "Why do you constantly say she's evil? The hell did she do that thousands of people have done in the past?"

Anderson began listing his reasons, "She drinks the blood of the innocent, has caused millions of people to lose their lives, and abandoned god." He felt that he had made his point.

Naruto quickly shot down each and everything he had said, "Alright, in order, She drinks donated blood or the blood of the monsters she kills, so did disease and every psychotic leader in history, and she was about to die and she had fought in god's name her entire life. I would feel a bit pissed at him at that point too."

Anderson was quickly shut up and had a stupid look on his face(2). After he shook off the shock he turned to him and said, "Alright, fine but that doesn't mean I won't be getting payback for the state she left me in at Badrick."

Naruto sheepishly grinned and told him, "Um actually that was me. HEY, you did made Morgana think I was dead. That was a pretty dick move."

Anderson, while angry, had to agree with him, "Fine but DON'T DO IT AGAIN."

Naruto just grinned and nodded his head.

While this whole thing was happening, Maxwell was just watching with his mouth wide open like an idiot, Integra was trying not to laugh, and Morgana, having walked out of the wall to just stare at what she was happening in front of her. Anderson was supposed to be as crazy as Maxwell but he was having a normal(ish) conversation with Naruto.

Maxwell finally found his voice and shouted, "Anderson, what the hell are you doing!? Attack them!"

Anderson just looked at Maxwell and told him, "Why would I do that? He made a good point and there's a tour of old Japanese people coming this way." He pointed down the hall and, sure enough, there was a bunch of old Japanese people making their way to their location.

Integra, finally having enough of the stupidity, told Maxwell, "Well I think we're done here so let's go to the garden before you make yourself look like more of a horse's ass."

Maxwell just walked to the garden with his head down.

Anderson, Morgana and Naruto all just stared at their bosses retreating forms until Naruto finally said, "Soooo any one kill any interesting things lately?" With this question asked everyone began talking about their favorite fights. By the time Integra got back Anderson, Naruto, and Morgana would all be talking like they were old friends.

Integra couldn't believe what she was hearing, "So your telling me that you helped move a group of Nazis to South America and you knew that they had attempted to create an army of vampires?"

Maxwell grinned like he had done the greatest thing in the world, "That's right! We gave them our full support! Although Anderson has never been in favor of that choice for some reason."

He suddenly had his head firmly planted in the table and Integra was walking away with all of the information that the Vatican had, muttering about how stupid Iscariot was.

In the back there was a small, fat German man talking to himself, "Well that was boring and we've lost our strongest officer. Oh well, the war will be just as good as it would have been with him.

By the time they had gotten back to the Hellsing manor many things had changed. Naruto, Morgana, and Anderson all had a truce between each other where they wouldn't attempt to kill each other but if they were ordered they would fight, everyone knew about how retarded the Vatican was fifty years ago, and the three strongest people on the planet had made it clear to everyone that, if the situation called for it, they would be willing to work together.

Naruto was looking out a window at the Hellsing manor thinking about his life and past. It may have been absolutely terrible for years but he had something here that was great and he wasn't going to let it go. While he was thinking about this Morgana walked in and moved over to him.

Naruto looked behind him and, when he saw that it was Morgana, pulled her into a kiss.

After they pulled back Morgana asked Naruto, "What are you thinking about?"

Naruto gave a sigh and told her, "My past and how my life is just now getting good."

Morgana, not liking the fact that Naruto was thinking about how bad his life used to be, told him, "You should forget about all of the hard parts of your past, keep the good parts in mind, and look to the future."

Naruto turned to her with a grin and said, "I suppose you're right but there's so few of them it might not be worth it. The beatings, the glares, the attempted assassinations, it might be best if I just forget about my old home altogether."

Morgana was unhappy that his life was as terrible as it was, "Maybe that would be for the best if there was so few. Whatever you think is best for you, I suppose."

Just then Integra walked in, "Naruto, Morgana you have a mission. We need you to go to South America to find all you can on Millennium. If I know how idiots like them work they will either be trying or have tried to destroy everything related to their organization, so work as quickly as possible. Check into your hotel, get situated,  
and get to work the next day so you can blend in."

Naruto and Morgana grinned at each other. Go to South America, check into a hotel and have the rest of the day and night to themselves. They could do that. What Integra said next put a damper on their plans.

"You'll also be taking the police girl with you." And like that it got just a little less fun. Seras wasn't a problem but if she was there they wouldn't have as much time to themselves. (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

Naruto told her, "All right fine. When do we leave?"

Integra answered with a grin, "Right now, Seras is asleep so I suggest you go and wake her up."

Morgana just grinned, "Actually I think I know a way for the police girl to get plenty of sleep." Her grin was pure evil when she said this, her shark-like teeth making the grin that much more wicked. Integra was wondering what she was talking about and Naruto was confused at first until he realized what she was planning and he gained a grin that was just as evil as Morgana's, his mouthful of dagger-like teeth making his grin look evil.

When Seras woke up everything seemed normal. It was dark but that was because her coffin was closed. She tried to open it but couldn't get it open. She kept struggling to get it open and she was starting to get freaked out. "Hello? Somebody open this thing!" What she didn't know was that Morgana had wrapped her coffin several times over in black leather, more than enough to keep Seras down.

Morgana, Naruto, and Pip were sitting around playing poker while their plane traveled towards their destination. They had only known each other for a few days but they were quickly becoming very good friends.

Pip understood that Morgana was going to marry Naruto so he didn't try anything but Seras, you couldn't keep him away from her if you tried. He was constantly trying to get a kiss from her.

At the moment Naruto and Morgana were basically trading chips. One of them won one hand and then the other would win the next. Pip learned very quickly that betting in large amounts was incredibly stupid. He lost a tenth of his chips on the first two hands and began using just one chip per hand. HE WAS STILL GETTING HIS ASS KICKED! He was down to one chip!

The captain (of the plane) suddenly went on the speaker, "We will be arriving in Rio de Janeiro in five minutes. Please prepare to leave."

Naruto, quickly trying to decide how they could find a winner said, "Alright, this last hand is all or nothing, deal?"

Morgana and Pip both agreed to this and put the rest of their chips into one last hand.

Pip had gotten his ass kicked the second he picked up his hand. He literally had nothing and he couldn't pull off a bluff against these two. He sighed and accepted defeat. Morgana and Naruto, however, had both gotten a royal flush. They had to split the pot!

They both began laughing and when they had finally calmed down Naruto said, "Well I guess this was a tie. We'll have to continue the game in private one of these days." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Maybe turn it into a game of strip poker."

Morgana did nothing but grin at Naruto.

They all began getting off the plane and going to the two cars that were there to pick them up. Naruto, Morgana, and Pip all piled into an SUV and drove towards the hotel they were staying at. Seras' coffin was loaded into the other car, a hurse, and began following them.

When they got to the hotel Morgana and Naruto quickly walked into their hotel and made their way to the front desk to check in.

The man behind the desk couldn't have been more than twenty and he was incredibly nervous. 'Why', you may be thinking. Well it's because he was looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and one of the most intimidating men he had ever seen. To make matters worse they were in the same place together.

He was snapped out of his stupor when he saw Sera's coffin being brought in and twenty men attempting to carry in Naruto and Morgana's coffin.

He managed to get out, "Um sir, ma'am, your room is ready, you have the penthouse suite, but your luggage, we don't allow coffins in the hotel-"

He was quickly cutoff by Naruto suddenly saying, "It's fine. We have already talked to the owner and he has agreed to allow it."

The kid behind the desk was unsure on what to do so he called the hotel's owner to verify. After he got off the phone with the owner telling him they paid extra to be allowed the coffin, he quickly gave them their key and watched them leave. Or at least he would have if the twenty men could lift their coffin. Naruto, after getting impatient after five minutes of waiting, walked over and picked the coffin up and began carrying it in one hand like it was a sack of potatoes. Naturally everyone stared at this with wide eyes and slack jaws.

They made their way up to their room, when they were sure everyone was gone, let Seras out of her coffin.

It was still mid-afternoon, but Seras hadn't gotten any sleep because she was so worried as to what was going on. Now that she knew, she promptly picked up her coffin, went as far away from Naruto and Morgana as the suite would allow, and got in her coffin and went to sleep. She wasn't exactly happy with them, she had just woken up stuck in her coffin.

They never noticed a man behind a pillar, "Red Glove to White Sock. The guests has entered the hotel. I repeat! The guests has entered the hotel!"

Naruto and Morgana weren't tired in the least but they had nothing to do. They grinned at each other and Naruto tackled Morgana onto their coffin.

Lemon scene on my profile. Made by Yinshadow again. Guy's good at what he does.

There was a large group of men in a tent with a huge amount of equipment. They were all standing around a microphone. It seemed like one man was giving orders to someone, "The snipers are in place. Swat teams Yanan and Dagaran are both ready to go. Send them in! Commence storming operations! The three terrorists on the top floor are heavily armed. Commence storming operations immediately. They are to be shot on sight. I repeat. Do not worry about apprehending them. The terrorists are to be shot on sight." The man stopped talking into the microphone and another man spoke up to a middle age looking man wearing a brown business suit that was sitting in a chair, smoking a cigar. "You're okay with that, right, Mr. Tubalcain?"

The newly named Mr. Tubalcain just clapped his hands slowly and, with a grin on his face, told them, "Good, good, very good. You are close to granting yourselves access to the land of immortality."

When Naruto woke up the first thing he saw was lights flashing into all the windows. He looked out the window and saw what it was coming from spotlights. It also looked like hundreds of people were gathered around the front of the hotel.

Naruto walked over to Morgana and shook her awake.

She woke up rubbing her eyes, "MMM what is it?"

He told her, "We have company. It looks like it'll be military of the human variety."

She gave a grin, "Well it looks like this is going to be fun."

Naruto grinned back, "Ya it will be. So do you want to go for the big fish or the small fries?"

Morgana didn't really need to think about it, "I'll take the swat team. Maybe the police girl will get her first human kill this way."

Naruto walked over to the window, "Alright lets get to it."

He was about to jump out the window when Morgana yelled, "NARUTO!"

He quickly turned and shouted in worry, "WHAT!?"

Morgana just had amused grin on her face, "You should probably get some pants on before you head out."

Naruto looked down and noticed he was still completely naked. He gave Morgana an embarrassed grin and went to get his clothes out of his bag.

When he had gotten his clothes on he started talking to Morgana again, "So, anybody I should look for specifically?"

Morgana looked at him with her usual grin, "Just go for whoever looks like he shouldn't be there."

Naruto gave her a grin, "All right, see you after the jobs done." With this said he made walked towards Morgana and the window.

Before he got there however the lights went out and a helicopter with a news crew inside suddenly showed up outside one of their windows.

Thanks to Naruto and Morgana's heightened senses they were able to hear what the news anchor was saying, "This is NKT Brazil's Julio Eduardo reporting live from the hotel Rio de Janeiro, where tensions continue to mount. Just thirty minutes ago two armed terrorists killed several of the hotel's employees and guests."

Pip was watching the whole thing live on TV and did a very good and long spit-take, both ruining the TV and nearly choking himself to death.

The news anchor continued, "They are holed up on the top floor, having taken over a dozen people hostage."

Integra was on the phone with a member of the Round Table, "Yes, with respect to that, I'll get in touch with them." She paused for a second to listen to the man on the other end of the line. "No, I don't think that's the case." She stopped to listen to the angry rambling of the man on the other end of the phone. "You want to go to war that badly? You're starting to sound like a warmonger!" She didn't even wait to hear the response, she just slammed her phone down on the receiver.

On a tv in a small room the reporter was continuing with his report, "Here's the latest on the terrorist incident at the Hotel Rio. At this point, more than ten of the hotel's guests and employees are now confirmed dead."

Anderson was sitting in the dark watching the small TV he had in his room at his orphanage. "Don't do something stupid you two. Those men will die if they stand in your way but don't kill more men than you have to."

Integra had used the Hellsing computers to hack into the security cameras at the hotel and she was watching as three or four swat teams worth of men ran towards certain death.

Integra knew what was going to happen the second the swat teams arrived on the top floor. Morgana would kill them all and Naruto would either watch or go and kill the one that orchestrated the whole thing. Either way it would not be pretty.

Naruto and Morgana were more than ready for the swat team when they kicked down the door and began firing their guns. The men just emptied as many rounds as they could. Unfortunately for them Naruto was in front of Morgana and the bullets just bounced off of him when he was hit. The only thing it accomplished was destroying Naruto's only shirt. He looked over his shoulder at Morgana who grinned and nodded her head at him. He smiled back and ran at the window. He jumped out of it and fell to the ground below, forming a huge crater when he landed.

Morgana looked at the swat team and ran at them. The following slaughter would put a smile on any psycho's face. Morgana tore off limbs, ripped organs out of bodies,  
and tore out at least five necks. By the time she was done there was a pile of bloody shreds on the ground and Morgana was standing in the middle of it all with a grin on her face. She hadn't had killed any normal humans in a very long. She looked over at the door and saw that the leader of the swat team had managed to hide and was trying to get out through the door. He saw that she was walking over to him and his efforts to open the door increased with panic. He tried everything he could think of to get the door open and get away from the monster that had destroyed the men under his command. He hadn't making any progress when Morgana had gotten over to him.  
He knew he was going to die and the thought terrified him. He wanted it to end quickly so he shakily brought his pistol to his head and after a second to take in what he was about to do, he pulled the trigger. Morgana frowned at this, this coward wasn't even a dog! A dog would fight to the bitter end at least, he just killed himself before she could get a hold of him.

Although she was unhappy with the ending of her fun, she decided it was time to wake up Seras. Her coffin was made to be soundproof and she needed someone to wake her up so she wouldn't miss the whole thing. She needed to accept that she was a monster and killing humans would make that easier.

When she opened Seras' coffin she quickly shot up and began shouting just about every single word question possible, "WHO,WHAT,WHEN,WHERE?" She was only stopped because Morgana quickly covered her mouth. Normally Morgana would have a huge grin on her face when her fledgling said something stupid but this time it was just so random that she just stared at her with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

After she was sure Seras would stop talking she moved her hand and began telling her, "It seems like the enemy has brought the fight to us. We need to head to the bottom floor and you get to pave the way."

Seras was shocked to hear this and hoped it didn't mean what she thought it means. "Um can you possibly word that differently?"

Morgana grinned and told her, "It's exactly like it sounds. You're going to kill your first human as a vampire tonight."

Seras was getting close to having a panic attack, "Kill a human!? I'm not ready for that! How will I do it!? Will I be as crazy as a normal vampire after I kill someone for the first time!? Will I drink all of the blood that I see!? Will I stop feeling regret after I kill someone for the first time!? Will I-" She was finally silenced by Morgan's hand being placed over her mouth.

Morgana quickly decided that it might not be the best time for Seras to kill her first human. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'll kill them! Just stay here and wait until the gunshots stop." As soon as she said this she opened the front door to their condo sized room, closed it and gunshots began to go off in rapid succession.

Morgana was having a blast as usual when she was killing humans. They were just targets that exploded after all. They couldn't do anything other than shoot her but that didn't do them any good at all.

She had killed almost all of the men that were in her way to the elevator. When they were trying to close the door she quickly hypnotized one of the men and he began clicking the up button and, with the elevator already being on the top floor, the door just opened and stayed open. The man kept clicking the button while laughing like a maniac. His comrades couldn't get him away from the buttons so they settled for killing him and saving their own ass'. They were to late as Morgana placed both her guns in between the doors and forced them open. She quickly shot everyone in the elevator and called for Seras. When she opened the door to the hallway she saw her mistress at the end of the hall, but what almost made her throw up was all of the gore that was plastered all over the walls.

Morgana noticed this and gave her some advice, "Police girl, you need to deal with the fact that this will be an everyday occurrence for you. The only way to make it easier is to participate in the fights." She may be a monster but that doesn't mean she was heartless, it just didn't beat anymore.

Seras just nodded her head and, while making her way through 'flesh fields', she asked, "Mistress, where are we going now?"

Morgana answered, "By now Naruto will have gotten to the roof and killed the enemy, whoever that is." She said this with a grin. It would just take a few seconds to get to the roof but what she didn't know was that Naruto had heard a little something about the Cromwell that he didn't know yet, and it made him feel more rage than he had felt in years.

Naruto walked out of the crater towards the crowd in front of the hotel. He was going to freak out the whole crowd when a man in a brown business suit with a matching hat walked through the crowd.

He began talking to Naruto like he was better than him, "Well that was certainly an interesting entrance. It's good to see that there is more to Hellsing than that vampiress that's been around for so long. I should introduce myself. My name is Tubalcain Alhambra, but most people have taken to calling me the dandy man."

Naruto gave the idiot a feral grin and said, "All right, I was woken up from a very nice sleep with the love of my life and it's obvious that your the dumbass that's responsible, so" He disappeared and was suddenly in front of Alhambra. "let's see how long you last before you die!" As he shouted this he moved to do an axe kick, his target? Alhambra's head.

Alhambra managed to dodge the kick that was going to split him down the middle. He saw the ground were his foot landed shatter and he instantly knew that he needed to put some distance between himself and what ever this monster was.

He jumped up and began running up the outside of the building with Naruto making his hands look like claws without them actually being turned big and hairy and he was driving his fingers into the wall and pushing off with his feet, like he was running on all fours.

The men in the tent were talking amongst themselves. "Mr. Tubalcain is fighting him."

"No way!"

"If anything happens to him, they won't hold up their end of the bargain."

They never noticed someone walk into the tent with a pistol with a silencer attached.

"According to our reports-" He was cut off when he was shot in the head by the man.

He proceeded to shoot everyone in the head, put down a good amount of explosives, and walk out of the tent. As he got out he dropped his mask, revealing himself to be Pip and, when he was a safe distance away, the tent exploded and everyone scattered.

Pip pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and began talking to himself, "Well that's one step closer to earning my paycheck. Now, where did they put that helicopter?"

When they both got to the ceiling Alhambra, trying to screw with Naruto's head to give him the edge shouted something that would ensure that his death would be a horribly painful and bloody one. "So you have a lover huh? Which one is it, the fledgling or the Hellsing family slave?"

Naruto wasn't aware of this function of the Cromwell so he asked a very simple, "What the hell are you talking about? I know Seras wasn't turned to long ago but Morgana isn't a slave."

Alhambra grinned, he thought he had Naruto, "So you didn't know. Well that restricter on your woman, the Cromwell initiative I believe it's called, not only acts as restraints but it also enslaves the wearer to the family of whoever put it on." As he shouted this he had a massive grin on his face. (seriously, why do these idiots always think they're going to win?)

He didn't get the reaction he was expecting. At first Naruto had a horrified look on his face, then it quickly turned from horror to disbelief, anger, and finally rage. He needed someone to take his anger out on and unfortunately for Alhambra, he was there.

First, Naruto appeared behind Alhambra and ripped open his back and ripped out his lungs. Then he reached for his ribs, and one by one ripped them out. When he was done with that he tore his stomach out of his body, sliced it open with a claw, and put it on his head like a glove. But the finisher was the real gruesome part. He tore out his intestines, stuffed them down his throat, tied both ends into a knot, one attached to him, the other attached to a pillar, and then he pushed him off the roof where he would dangle until he finally died after he suffered for ten more minutes.

When he was finally done he stood where he was, panting in rage. Morgana and Seras chose this time to arrive and Pip got the helicopter to the roof and shouted, "Hello everyone! I think it's time to go!"

Seras went towards the helicopter and was about to get on when she finally saw Naruto with his rage filled face. She looked at her mistress and discreetly pointed in his direction. When Morgana saw the look on his face she was instantly worried. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

He replied harshly, "Nothing! I just need to have a talk with Integra when we get back!"

Oh ya, heads were going to roll when he got back.

(1) He's a werewolf now. He isn't going to stay the same as he was when he was human.

(2) Anderson won't be a crazy religious ass in my fic. He'll be a normal religious ass. SPOILER, DON'T WANT TO KNOW DON'T READ! Anderson will also be the one that joins Naruto and Morgana's hands in marriage.

If any one has a story request let me know and I'll consider it at the very least. 


	8. NOT A CHAPTER BUT IMPORTANT

Alright so I talked to the guy I get my lemons from and we had a mutual understanding and he stopped making lemons for me. I need someone to start making lemons for this fic. I will set the stage and you must fabricate it. (I can't make lemons worth shit!)

PM me if you're interested. Sorry for those who were expecting a chapter but I'm just seventeen and I got school startin up. 


	9. THE MONSTER'S REGRET AND MEAL

Yinshadow and I mutualy decided that him doing every lemon for my fic would both get a bit dull after a while and take time away from him writing his own things. The position of my new lemon writer hasn't been filled but hopefully we can change that one of these days. All the same, Yinshadow did leave me a parting gift. The scene from when Naruto busts through Integra's doors to when he gets to the dungeon was made by him. Thanks man. One more thing, School year has started and I won't have as much time for my fic. Sorry T_T

The second they reached the Hellsing Manor Naruto jumped out and ran as fast as he could towards Inergra's office. Nearly everything on his way down the single flight of stairs and the hallway to Integra's office was completly destroyed.

Naruto burst through the doors to Interga's office with a furious expression on his face. He was pissed after he discovered the additional function of the Cromwell from that ridiculous little bitch, the "Dandyman". Naruto punches the doors off their hinges and shatters them into debris when he reaches Interga. Sir Integra widens her eyes in surprise and also anger at Naruto's sudden arrival.

"What is the meaning of this Naruto" said Integra until Naruto growls and his eyes filled with rage. He snarls angrily and his eyes glow orange, he starts wreaking the office up and Interga dodges the rampage, Naruto turns to Interga and charges at her while she pulls out a gun and points it at Naruto's face. "Calm the fuck down and explain this rude vandalism of my office"

"You bitch, I know about the true purpose of the Cromwell Initiative!" said Naruto as he growls

"What about it" she asked

"You didn't mention that it enslaves people" Naruto yelled

"What are you " Integra began to say but Naruto interrupts her

"DON'T ACT INNOCENT, I WAS TOLD ABOUT IT" said Naruto in rage as he swipe his claws at Interga but she jump back and keeps her gun pointed at Naruto's face "THAT MILLENIUM BASTARD TOLD ME, YOUR FUCKING ANCESTOR ENSLAVED MY MORGANA!" Naruto was going berserk with rage at this point.

"Naruto calm down and I can explain this."

"NO, I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOUR LIES!" roared Naruto as he starts to attack Interga by swiping his claws. "YOU WILL NEVER USE HER AGAIN!"

"Naruto, you have this all wrong" said Interga "calm down or I'll have no choice but to take action."

Naruto is now blinded with rage and starts swiping his claws at her, she dodge roll away and grabs a walkie-talkie.

"This is your final warning, Naruto" said Interga but Naruto isn't listening to her and he has no intention to. "I mean it, Naruto!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" roared Naruto as he pound his fists on the floor

"This is Interga, Naruto is on a rampage." said Integra as she calls in her walkie-talkie "I need assistance."

Interga waits for assistance while she dodge Naruto's enraged attacks. The office is wrecked and torn up, Naruto growls and charges at Interga and swat her toward the wall, she crashes and coughs out some blood, then Naruto grabs her by the neck and squeezes it hard. Interga is chocking and gagging for air but Naruto still has her neck tighten.

Then suddenly the Wild Geese, 10 remaining Hellsing Guards, Seras and Morgana ran through the doorway, charged at Naruto and pined him down on the ground.

"That's enough, Wolfie." said Pip "Don't want you killing our employer."

"GET OFF ME!" roared Naruto as he starts shaking everyone off "THE BITCH NEEDS TO PAY!"

"Keep him down" said Pip to his men

"Aye" said the Wild Geese but restraining a werewolf is not easy as not only is Naruto incredibly strong but he is also running on pure rage at the moment.

"Rah!" roared Naruto as he knocked everyone away and charges at Interga but the Wild Geese jumped back on him to keep him restrained and Morgana helps them since humans are weak against a werewolf. But Naruto is too strong for even Morgana to restrain when he's in enraged. Integra couldn't believe that everyone together couldn't keep Naruto down. HE HADN'T EVEN TRANSFORMED YET!

Integra began shouting, "Naruto, she had to be stopped! The Cromwell was made to stop Morgana from turning more people into vampires than human kind could handle!"

Naruto was still trying to break free and slowly managing it.

Morgana saw this and quickly shouted, "Naruto, turning into a vampire and felling like god abandoned me drove me insane. I was eating everyone I could find. I needed to be stopped and locked away for years so I could regain my mind! It needed to happen!"

Naruto finally broke free, violently throwing everyone on top of him into a wall, but instead of attacking Integra again he made his way to the dungeon, destroying nearly everything along the way. Intergra sighed at this and took out a cigar and starts smoking it.

"This is troublesome" said Integra "I never expect Naruto would react like this"

Morgana looks sadly at the doorway and the wrecked corridors that Naruto passed.

"Naruto" said Morgana

"Morgana, don't blame Naruto for his reaction" said Integra "He has the right to be angry, he loves you and he wanted to protect you."

"I know" said Morgana "I need to go talk to him"

"I insist that you leave him to calm down." said Integra

"I need to be with him." said Morgana

"Morgana he would hurt you" said Integra "please reconsider what your about to do."

"I'm sorry" said Morgana as she vanishes into the shadows.

Integra sighed at this and Pip pulls out a cigarette

"Love is a strange feeling." said Pip "An emotion that can be easily compromised."

"Yeah" said Integra "Anyway, you are all dismissed. You can go back to your rooms."

Pip turned to his men, "You heard the woman, fall back." he said

"Yes Sir" said the Wild Geese

Naruto is still angered and starts wrecking the room, he keeps punching the walls and forming it cracks and on the verge of shattering.

"DAMN IT!" roared Naruto angrily "Why didn't they tell me sooner? WHY DIDN'T THEY?!"

Morgana quietly arrive in the room and sees Naruto leaning on the cracked wall growling in anger. Morgana walk towards him and place her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto " said Morgana until Naruto turns sharply and glares at Morgana; this is the first time she saw Naruto glaring at her angrily and also the first time she felt from fear when she saw his rage filled glare. Morgana walks back while Naruto walk towards her, she is starting to regret of coming her and she decided to escape but Naruto swiftly caught her and pinned her down on the floor. He growls into her ear and starts tearing off her clothes ruthlessly.

Insert angry lemon here

Naruto began to open his eyes. He thought two things as he finally opened them, one, what did he do last night? Two, why was he lying on the floor next to the coffin that he shared with Morgana. When he got up and saw the injuries she had recieved, from him, he was beyond horrified.

'I raped her.' This line kept repeating itself over and over in his mind.

He was begining to wonder what he should do when Morgana's voice suddenly went off in his head, 'It's about time you woke up.'

His head moved to look in Morgana's direction so quickly, if his bones weren't about a thousand times harder than diamond, he would have snapped his own neck.

He couldn't believe he was hearing her even though she was unconcious, "Morgana, how are you talking?"

Morgana's voice sounded in his head again, 'I'm not, vampires are able to speak directly into the minds of their mates. Even when they aren't awake they can still communicate through their minds. One of the many perks of being a vampire. Anyway, I know that you're beating yourself up over this but you need to realise two things.  
I should have taken into account the fact that you don't know how to control your anger yet and, something that is more of an added bonus for me, I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GET ANGRY!' As she shouted the last part in his head, Naruto could just about feel the mental grin she had when she said this.

Naruto, however, wasn't very happy, "But I still raped you! I did the one thing that should ensure someone goes straight to hell!" He shouted this with tears made of what looked like liquid silver running down his face.

Morgana actually gave a small chuckle, 'Two things Naruto, one, we're both monsters, after we die we'll go to hell anyway. Weather our time in hell is pleasant or not depends on if we're stronger than the demons that inhabit the place. Two, it's only rape if both sides don't enjoy it and believe me, I did.' She said with a mental grin and if she could move she would have kissed him and began going at it again. She suddenly thought of something to try to get Naruto to calm down, 'Besides, with how we're going like rabbits, who knows when I could get pregnant. It's only possible every century or so but I don't know when that'll be. (I DO HAHAHAHAHA)

Naruto couldn't help but get a huge sweatdrop on the back of his head after hearing this, "This isn't an argument I'm going to win is it?"

Morgana answered with a quick, 'Nope!' and fell silent, a mental grin on her face again.

Naruto just sighed, "Alright, fine, I'll try to stop kicking myself for this. What am I supposed to tell everyone?"

Morgana was silent for a second and told him something that wasn't total bullshit, 'Just tell them I talked to you, explained everything, and we had makeup sex that was so good I'm still unconsious from it. It has a lot of facts in it so it isn't totally lying...what the hell am I talking about, just bring me some blood from the cabnit on the wall.'

Naruto went over and got a bottle but he didn't know how she was supposed to drink it, "Okay, I suppose the blood will get you back on your feet quickly but how are you going to drink-" He was cut off when the bottle suddenly shattered and the blood floated over to her and began to get absorbed through her skin, although at a much slower rate than usual.

'Alright, I should be fine about ten minutes after the blood completly sinks in. I also still need to teach you how to get your anger under control. It's actually very simple and I'll tell you what it is when I get up to Sir Integra's office.' After she said this it seemed like, to Naruto at least, her presence just disapeared.

Naruto was unsure if he should go see Integra now or later, but he would have to face the music sooner or later and Morgana seemed to be completely out of it now so it might as well be sooner.

He headed out the door but stopped when he suddenly realised that someone could walk in and see Morgana while she was resting. He looked around and found a plain wooden chair and used it to wedge the door shut. After that he looked back at Morgana one last time before finally fazing through the wall. He made his way back to Integra's office, looking at all of the destruction that he had caused. He couldn't beleive he had done all of this, even if he was almost literaly blinded by rage.

Paintings were torn to pieces and expensive statues were little more than rubble. As he made his way to Integra's office he prepared himself for the vocul assalt he was sure he would receive. He didn't get anything like what he expected.

As soon as he opened the door his boss's office he noticed the members of the Wild Geese and the few Hellsing officers cleaning Integra's office. He expected them to be pissed at him but all he got was looks of respect. This confused him immensly. When he saw Integra behind her desk he walked up to her, expecting some form of repricution. What he got however was a straight faced Integra without a hint of anger on her face.

At this point he couldn't stop himself anymore, "Alright, what the hell is with everybody? I destroyed a good portion of your house" He pointed at Integra "and I created more work for all of you to do." He pointed at the members of the Wild Geese when he said this.

One of the men walked up, "You were defending the one you love over odds that would make a normal man crap his pants. The Wild Geese are known for getting their hands dirty and you weren't afraid to take us all on just so you could get answers for something that happened to the one you love years ago. That's something worthy of respect. As for the cleaning, we're being paid to do whatever work Sir Integra asks us to do and she asked us to clean. Not what we usually do but it's work."

Naruto couldn't beleive what he was hearing. He tore up the mansion, threw everyone against a wall, got them all more work to do, AND THEY WERE SAYING THEY RESPECT HIM FOR IT...he quickly came to the decision that a lot of people here were weird. (Even for Naruto, it shouldn't have taken this long to figure it out)

He looked over at Integra only to see her nodding at him and begin talking like nothing had happened whatsoever, "Naruto, we have told the queen about all of the information we received (took :p) from Iscariot. She has called a meeting with both, us and the Vatican. We need to leave immediatly. Bring all of your weapons just in case and where's Morgana?"

Naruto, although nervous because of what really happened, answered, "She'll be here in a few minutes. She wanted to take care of something."

Integra wasn't quite convinced, "Oh really? Then tell me, what is it that she needed to take care of?" Integra knew that Morgana was one to put something off until it absolutly needed to be taken care of, unless it was a fight anyway.

Naruto didn't know what to do at this point. He expected Integra to just accept it.

He was about to answer when Morgana walked in and asked Integra, "What's going on?" She looked around. "Wow, Naruto you did more damage to the room than I thought you did."

Integra, not liking the fact that she still didn't know what took them both so long to get here, asked, "Alright, no one is leaving this room until you tell me exactly what happened." Her tone clearly said that she was absolutely serious about no one leaving, the Wild Geese discovered this meant them too when one of them tried to leave and he had a peice of shattered desk thrown at his head.

Morgana walked over to Naruto and, being her usual having no shame self, answered with a slightly altered account of events, "Well, I followed him down to the dungeon, we talked, he calmed down a little bit, we had angry sex, he screwed me unconcious, he gave me blood so I would regain conciousness, and he came up here and I waited for the blood to bring me back to the realm of consciousness, and I walked up here to join you" How she managed to say this all without cracking even a single smile no one will ever know. (I sure as hell don't)

The reactions from everybody varied. The Wild Geese all had nose bleeds, Naruto rubbed the back of his head when everyone began staring at him, Integra looked at the two with wide eyes and a slack jaw, and Seras, who walked in right after her mistress, went bright red in the face and fainted.

Naruto, after finaly feeling like he could talk without it being weird, asked Morgana, "You love making me feel embaressed, don't you?"

Morgana looked at him with a grin, "The blush that apears on your face is just so cute."

Naruto responded with mutters about him not being cute, he's handsome.

Integra, after regaining her composure, said, "I'm going to forget I heard any of that. Let's go, we're leaving for the Royal Mansion." (I don't know what the actual place is called)

Naruto and Morgana just looked at eachother, shruged, and made their way to the driveway to get in the car. Integra went with them, Pip picked up the police girl and began following close behind, trying to get the blood off his face without getting it on Seras.

The trip to the mansion was an uneventful one. By the time they got there not only had the members of the Round Table Conference gotten there, but so had Maxwell and the Queen herself.

When the queen saw Morgana her face instantly brightened, "Well if it isn't Morgana, come closer please."

Morgana began walking towards the queen and, upon reaching her, nelt down.

The queen softly grasped her face and, in an equaly soft voice, told her, "All these years and you haven't aged one bit. Still the same beautiful young looking woman you were fifty years ago. Unfortunately time hasn't been so kind to me. I'm just an old woman now as apposed to the young, resently crowned queen you met for the first time so long ago. I still remembered when you pulled me into an empty room and showed me your true form. I was very suprised when you did. I'm even more suprised that you have decided to stay in your true form after so long. Why is that?"

Morgana her peice in a single breath, "I don't think you being old is anything to think ill of. I still see the spirited young woman I confided my secret to. If anything, time has made you even more beautiful. As for staying in my true form, not only did my master already see it, but if I hadn't stopped useing a male form I wouldn't have met my fiance." After she said this she looked lovingly at Naruto who returned the look with a happy smile.

The queen looked over at Naruto, "So your the one who managed to finally melt the frost around this one's heart. You've managed to do what nothing has ever done. But more importantly, thank you for making a good friend very happy.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said with a sheepish grin, "Well I'm just glad that she chose me to give her happiness. She did the same for me."

Maxwell, hating the fact that these two monsters found happiness, shouted, "Alright, let's get to the point of why we're here!"

Everyone shot him an annoyed look but realised he was right, the sooner they got this done the better.

Morgana walked to the center of the room and began telling a tale of the past, "Fifty years ago Walter and I" everyone's eyes darkened at the mention of Walter, "were sent on a mission to destroy a Nazi reaserch facility that was trying to breed an army of vampires. We killed every Nazi we found but apparently some got away. They also left the country with the help of Iscariot." Every glared at Maxwell again. "Apparently they resumed their efforts and began breeding an army again, trying to end a war long since finished. That is what Millenium truly is, the last battalian."

A voice of a young boy suddenly spoke up, "So wolfie got all of that from Luke and Alhambra's blood huh?"

Everyone quickly turned to look at this new arrival. The owner of the voice was a boy that looked like he was no older than ten. He was normal except for the fact that he had cat ears instead of normal, human ears.

Everyone pulled out a gun and pointed it at him, normally they wouldn't do something like this but since he was wearing a Hitler youth uniform he was treated as if he was a vampire trying to kill them all.

He quickly raised his hands, showing he wasn't here to fight, "Whoa, I'm just a messenger boy, I don't plan on fighting here, not my specialty anyway."

Everyone just wondered how he got past security. It was as tight as it could possibly get.

The kid just put a box with a screen on the table and told everyone, "Oh that's useless, I'm everywhere and nowhere."

Seras couldn't beleive what she was seeing, "Even a kid like this? What does Millennium aim to do?"

The kid looked over at Seras and began staring. After a few seconds Seras muttered a quick, "Stop it." and fell silent. The kid just looked at her and said, "guten tag", Seras, feeling weird just muttered a quite, "guten tag" and fell silent.

The boy just grinned and then truned back to everybody else, "To the members of the church and representatives of Great Britain, the Major has decided to give you all a little message. So please sit quitely and listen." He began clicking a remote but nothing happened. He was beggining to get desperate.

Suddenly a voice sounded from the box, "What's going on? There's no picture."

A new voice shouted in a paniced voice, "Major stop this, stop this right now!"

The Major kept going like he hadn't heard the voice, "Warrent officer Schrodinger, it's not showing anything on our end." The screen began flickering to life. "Wait, there it is."

The voice in the back began shouting orders that no one was following, "Let me go! Let me go now!" His voice was histerical.

Schrodinger started joking with the Major, "Wow, you've been busy Major."

The short man just grinned, "Well it was well worth the effort. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." He looked across the screen and saw Morgana. "Ah Morgana still the same beauty you were the day I first saw you."

Morgana grew a large grin, "And look at you, still the same annoying little troll you were fifty years ago."

Naruto laughed and walked over to Morgana.

The major looked at Naruto, "Well if it isn't the new monster belonging to the Hellsing family."

Naruto grinned, showing his sharp teeth, "I work for them through my own choice. I get to be with the woman I love and I get to kill little bitchs like you."

The major took offence to this, "I will enjoy having you killed boy."

Integra got tired of all this talking, "ENOUGH, WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE FOR ALL OF THIS? THE WAR ENDED DECADES AGO!"

The major seemed amused by this, "Purpose, I don't have a purpose for doing all of this. I just want to start another glorious war." He began speeking to the man holding the camera. "I think we've let these men live long enough. Kill him." The vampires decended on the man, devouring every piece of him.

Most of the normal people or those that hadn't seen combat cringed at the sound of flesh being torn from bone and the screams of a dying man.

The one holding the camera suddenly spoke, "Now make sure to eat every bite. If her turns into a ghoul I'll be very upset." This caused them to eat even faster.

Maxwell, after watching all of this, said the first sane thing that's come out of his mouth in weeks, "You're insane." It wasn't much but it was still sane.

The major couldn't beleive what he was hearing, "What's that, someone from Iscariot is questioning my sanity. Well if I'm so mad, wouldn't a god that allows my madness to continue to be just as insane as I am?"

This enraged everyone but Naruto, Morgana, and Pip. Naruto was born somewhere else and he never really was a religous person anyway. Morgana gave up on god a very long time ago. Pip was a mercenary and killed for money, he couldn't afford to think of things like religion. Everyone else however whole heartedly beleived in god and took great offence to what the major was saying.

The major continued speaking, the screams of the man being eaten long since silenced, "Your god didn't do anything to stop the production of vampires fifty years ago and he didn't now either. I'm insane? You didn't have any complaints fifty years ago."

Schrodinger spoke up, "Wow, I didn't think you'd be so harsh major."

Integra had had enough, "Naruto, kill him."

Naruto disapeared for a second and reapeared with Schrodinger's head in his hands.

He was about to speak to Integra when Schrodinger's voice was heard, "Wow, that wasn't very nice."

Everyone turned and looked at the entrance to see the body gone and Schrodinger at the exit mockingly waving goodbye, right before he dissapeared.

Just then a man came running in, "Your highness, a British war ship has been taken over by a group of Nazis!"

The queen was calm, even after hearing this, "Integra, destroy them."

Integra nodded her head, "Morgana will take care of it right away."

Naruto quickly jumped in, "Actually it would probably be best if I went. I know Morgana's capable but she can't move over water. I can just run over it."

Integra nodded her head, realising he was right.

With all of this said everyone began leaving and heading to their own homes to make preporations for the upcoming war.

Naruto was running across the water, his feet touching the ground one millasecond at a time. He was making good time, he left two minutes ago and he was half way there. He couldn't help but wonder about his opponent.

He saw the ship about ten miles away but what really made him think was the small blue stream of light going through the jets that were flying towards the ship.

When he got there he heard a young woman singing. When he walked over to the noise he saw a young looking woman sitting in a lawn chair.

Naruto walked up to her and began being a smartass, "Well, I was expecting someone that looked like they loved violence, not some little girl that looks like she should be in highschool."

The woman tensed quickly and grabbed her gun. All of the men under her comand quickly poured out of the control and engine rooms and leveled their guns at Naruto, all with grins on their faces. Naruto just grinned back.

The woman suddenly spoke up, "I was expecting them to send the vampire known as Morgana. Not some little boy. At least then my men could have had something to play with after they had done their duties. Morgana is the wet dream of nearly every member of Millenium. I am Rip Van Winkle and Morgana is nothing more than a slut with the body of a whore compaired to me." (Why do these people always piss off the main charecter? THEY ALWAYS WINDE UP DYING!)

Naruto was just messing around before but now he was PISSED, "WHY DO YOU BASTARDS ALWAYS THINK YOU CAN BEAT AND RAPE MORGANA!? SHE WILL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU AND, IF BY SOME MIRACLE YOU DO MANAGE TO BEAT HER, I WOULD RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND SHOVE IT THROUGH YOUR NECK!" Oh ya, he was PISSED. He began tallking as he shifted into his werewolf form, "BUT YOUR BIGGEST FUCK-UP WAS INSULTING MORGANA AND THINKING THAT EVEN A THOUSAND OF YOU COULD EVEN BEGIN TO BE WORTH A SINGLE MORGANA!

Everyone, minus Rip, who barely stopped herself, promptly crapped their pants. Naruto charged at them all and the slaughter began. Ripping, tearing, and slashing his way through all of the vampires in his way Naruto killed all one hundred men on the ship. The only ones left alive were Naruto and Rip, who was frozen in terror the entire time. Naruto began walking towards the one who enreaged him so much in just a few sentances. Rip had tears running down her face at seeing so many of her comrades be ripped(ha) apart in front of her. She dried her tears while trying to stem her crying. Once she finally managed to stop bawling her eyes out she picked up her gun with a menacing look on her face.

She yelled with an enraged look on her face, "I am the hunter, Rip Van Winkle. Hunter, tailor, soldier, sailor, my bullet punishes all without discresion." She immediatly shot off her gun after she screamed this. She didn't get the result she was hoping for.

As soon as her magically enhanced bullet hit Naruto it shattered. He couldn't beleive that was all she had, "What, that's it? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN DO!? AFTER ALL THAT BIG TALK YOU'RE MORE WORTHLESS THAN MY OLD TEAMMATE!"(He had a lot of time to reflect)

Rip was walking backwards with a terrafied look on her face. She turned around and began to run away but she didn't get far. Naruto was suddenly in front of her and grabbed her by the throat, lifted her off her feet, and bit into her sholder, grabbing a chunk of meat, swallowed and repeated the process over and over again, going for whatever he could sink his teeth into. Rip could do nothing but dangle in Naruto's grip, groaning in pain.

Shcrodinger suddenly appeared ten feet away with another 'tv box'. It was already on showing the major along with his entire army of vampires.

The psycotic doctor suddenly spoke off screen, "Should we turn on her chip?"

The major spoke without any hesitation, "No, she completed her mission exactly like she was supposed to, even if it wasn't the right target. She deserves a warrior's death." He raised his hand to wave at Rip, who at this point was half eaten but still alive and in agony. "auf wiedersehen miss Winkle. Have a wonderful afterlife."

All of the soldiers began saying goodbye to her one at a time.

Schrodinger was the last to say his goodbyes, "auf wiedersehen, Van Winkle." With that he was gone and so was Rip Van Winkle, her soul now residing within Naruto and her body digesting in his stomach.

Naruto turned to the direction London was in and shot off like a bullet, the last thought going through his mind, 'It'll be one hell of a war by the time I get back.'

Alright, so the next chapter's done (YAAAAAAAAY) but like I said before, I have school now so they won't be coming as quickly and it won't be as long, you can probably tell by now. I'll try to make the next chapters longer than this one but I can't make any promises. Anyway, not only will it take a while to get chapters out, but I also I'm starting a new crossover. It involves Naruto, the breath of fire 3 world, Naruto turning into a woren, and a genderbent rei.

As a few of you have guessed by now, I love origional fics. If anyone knows any good ones, let me know please. By the way, kudos to Foxcomm for coming up with the origional Naruto-woren fic.

For those that don't know, a woren is a half tiger-half human race in the breath of fire universe. 


	10. THE UNHOLY UNION

Alright, so I've been gone for a while with school starting, sorry about that. Don't have to much to say other than LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Integra and Morgana were in a car, speeding through the streets of London. The driver looked nervous but the ladies in the back seat looked out their windows like nothing was wrong. Suddenly the driver slamed on the brakes and the car lurched to a stop. His reason for doing this? The dozens of vampire nazis that suddenly jumped from the top of the building surrounding the street.

They quickly circled the car and quickly opened fire, trying to kill everyone inside. The driver didn't have any cover and was turned into ground beef but Integra was protected by Morgana's shadow form that she quickly released. By the time the bullets stopped the car had been stripped down to the axel and the whirling mass of shadows that was Morgana was flareing pereodicly, waiting for her master to order the nazi's deaths.

Even though she was inside the darkness when Integra shouted the order, "Morgana, kill them all!", it was easily heard by everyone on the street. As soon as the order was given, the darkness given life shot towards the vampries and, turning as thin as blades, sliced through them like a hot knife though butter. They quickly fell into little pieces, their blood getting absorbed by Morgana.

With her work done Morgana turned back into her normal form and looked at her master, who was beside her after she turned back. They both turned in the direction that the manor was in and, noticing the smoke and sounds of gunfire coming from that direction, Morgana said, "It seems that Millenium has brought the fight to us."

Integra looked over at Morgana, "I beleive I don't have to tell you your orders?"

Morgana laughed and shot off towards the manor. After a few seconds ten nazi vampires came down from a rooftop and surrounded Integra, all grinning like they've already won. Integra gave a grin of her own and, holding up her right hand showing a glove just like Naruto's, unsealed an elegant rapier from the artificial shadow storage. The vampires charged, grins still on their faces only for them to quickly be chopped to pieces by Integra's sword. She shouldered it and, taking a look to see if any other vampires were there, started heading towards her home, eager to help defend it. What she didn't know was that not only would she not have to help, but she would have another vampire running around, working for her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

By the time Morgana had gotten to the manor, every Hellsing officer had been killed and the Wild Geese were getting pushed back and quickly. Morgana didn't even waste any time in taunting the annoying little insects that call themselves vampires and just began ripping them apart and absorbing whatever blood was left over.

She had gotten through everyone in the courtyard and the first floor but the sounds of Seras' cannonfire was clear all throughout the manor. When Morgana got to the second floor she saw all the gore and carnage that Seras had caused and she couldn't have been more proud of Seras than when she saw all of it. Her fledgling was finally createing carnage worthy of a vampire.

She was walking down a hallway when she saw a very masculane looking female with a scythe and a smirk on her face.

Morgana summed up her apearance with a smartass comment, "How ya doin, butch?" (1)

The woman's smirk suddenly turned into an enraged snarl, "My name is Zorin, you bitch! Now die!" As she shouted this she brought out her scythe and charged, raiseing it above her head to swing at Morgana who ducked and quickly shot Zorin's feet out from under her. She fell to the ground with a grunt, her legs unable to keep her upright anymore. She tried to swing her scythe at Morgana from the ground but Morgana just caught the scythe by the shaft and snapped it. By the time Zorin realised what happened not only was she weaponless but she was also dangleing from her neck in Morgana's grip. Going into a last resort she quickly grabbed Morgana's head and sent her into the biggest nightmare she could make after she went through her memories.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Morgana's surrounding quickly changed into her and Naruto's 'coffin room'(I'm just gonna call it bedroom from now on, it's getting annoying). She looked around and saw Naruto with sitting in a chair with his head down and one hand scratching his head.

Morgana decided to play along for the moment, knowing full well that Zorin's powers revolved solely around looking through her opponents memories and then screwing with them, it was kind of obvious.

She walked over to illusion-Naruto (i-Naruto) and began asking him, "What's wrong 'Naruto'?" Her voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Naruto looked up at her and told her with a glare, "I'm just wondering why I thought marrying you would be a good idea. You're useless! Ever since I got here all you've done is go with sir Integra or went with your fledgling!"

i-Naruto expected her to burst into tears at this point but all she did was grin, "Let me tell you everything you did wrong in that act. Naruto loves me and he wouldn't stop on the drop of a hat. I can fight on par with Naruto and we both know it. I also had Luke Valentine shiting his pants and Naruto really enjoys listening to that story. Then there's the fact that Naruto isn't the type of person to crush someone's feelings just becaus he doesn't like something. Also, Naruto never calls Integra 'sir' unless it's very important. In all, you're last resort failed, Butch." She spoke this last part with a grin and promptly shoved her hand through i-Naruto's chest, who quickly shattered and reformed as Zorin, hand still lodged in her chest. Morgana didn't waste any time to sink her fangs into Zorin. She knew she was going to be killed any second so she needed to get information as soon as possible. She got everything she needed before she released her fang's grip.

Zorin had one thing to say before she died, "You may have killed me but I still cripled Hellsing's forces as well as those mercenaries you hired." She burst into blue flames after she said this. Morgana's grin dropped because she knew, even if Seras hadn't said it out loud, she had feelings for the strange and, at times, perverted captain of the Wild Geese. She began running towards the stairs, hoping her fledgling was ok and hadn't done something stupid.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

By the time Naruto got back to the manor not only had all of the nazis been killed but so had Zorin. He was currently kicking himself, he had gotten there after all the action was over! He followed the carnage to find Seras crying and holding a dying Pip, his stomach slashed open from the back and multiple gunshot wounds on his arms and legs. Morgana was walking down the other end of the hall towards Seras with a mournful look on her face. She didn't care for Pip all too much but he was important to her fledgling and he was dying.

Naruto walked over to Morgana and watched with a sad look on his face. He wasn't the best of friends with Pip but the he was still a good man and he shouldn't have died like this.

The one to take it the hardest however, was Seras. Pip had always tried to get a kiss from her but she had never let him. While she never kissed him, she began to develop feelings for him after one of his many kiss attempts. She was going to tell him soon and see if it took them anywhere but now it was too late...or so she thought.

Morgana, realising Pip didn't have much life left in him, quickly began asking Seras, "Do you love him?" Seras was suprised by the question but nodded. Morgana began talking to Pip, "Do you love her?" Although he was dying he still had the strength to nod. "Would you be willing to give up your humanity to be with her?" At this point both Seras' and Pip's eyes widened, they finally understood what she was talking about. Naruto wasn't very suprised, immortality wasn't something to give lightly and if Seras turned Pip then they would be teathered to eachother for their entire unlives.

Seras looked down at Pip and, after he considered it for a few seconds he nodded his head. She lowered her head to his neck and, after a moment of hesitation, bit it. The bite both turned Pip and gave Seras her first taste of blood. Seras suddenly jerked back and grabbed her head and screamed. Her normally yellow uniform turned blood red and her right arm suddenly turned into the darkness. Her eyes turned blood red with slit pupils. Getting her first real taste of blood turned her into a true vampire.

As for Pip, his wounds healed and the only real thing that happened was his eyes turned blood red with slit pupils.(2) The first thing he did was take the eye-patch off his now healed left eye and smile. The second this he did was grab Seras and kiss her full on the lips(yay). They stayed like this for a few minutes before they finally parted and smiled at eachother. When they remembered that Naruto and Morgana were there they turned and saw both of them grinning like a couple who just saw their little brother and little sister find love. It wasn't the 'I'm happy for you' grin either. It was the 'I'm never going to let you live this down' grin. Pip and Seras gave them a sheepish grin back at the two.

Just then Integra showed up walking down the hall. As soon as she saw Pip's eyes she groaned, "Great, now we have another one running around." She looked at everyone and shouted. "Next time any of you think about turning someone, TELL ME FIRST!" No one could hold it in after she said this. They all couldn't stop laughing for several minutes. By the time they had finished laughing they realised that they weren't sure what they needed to do now.

Morgana stepped forward, eager to tell what she knew, "I managed to get information out of the one who tried to kill us all. Millenium was going to attack London today after they killed of our forces but they expected Seras to die along with all of the Wild Geese. They also expected me to go to the battle ship and not be able to get back. Now we have the strongest werewolf and the strongest vampire ever two vampires that are still very powerful. At the moment they're rethinking their strategy. From Zorin's memories it sounds like they're going to try to remake some of their ranks. That will take a week at the least. They wouldn't even think about attacking before this whole thing is some elaberate scheme thought up by the major to kill me."

Naruto couldn't help but put in his two bits with a chuckle, "Ya, good luck with that."

Morgana, however, had a grim look on her face, "The way they plan on doing it actually isn't impossible. They plan on sacrificing that cat-eared boy. He has the ability to exist everywhere but nowhere. If I were to eat him then I might lose myself because of all the souls I've eaten."

Naruto began thinking of a way to kill Scrodinger without Morgana dying. He suddenly thought of something and the huge grin on his face said that it was a good one, "You'd die because of all the souls you've eaten right?" Morgana nodded. "Then what would happen if you only ate half of him?" The grin on his face grew even larger.

Realisation showed on everyone's face and then, slowly, evil smiles appeared.

Integra summed up what everyone was thinking, "I can't wait to see their faces when they find out their plan has an enormous hole in it."

Everyone began laughing at the major's stupidity. When they stopped they looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was getting late...or early, depending on how you judge 4:00 A.M.

Integra began walking to her office to begin working on a way to fix the problem Hellsing had gotten itself into. Seras and Pip weren't quite ready to sleep in the same place so they went off to their seperate rooms. Naruto and Morgana just fazed through the floor and landed in the hall just outside their room. When they entered Morgana's clothes turned into her nightgown and Naruto, after working on it in his spare time, made his clothes disolve into mist. They both got in the coffin and Naruto, after some hesitation, began telling Morgana, "I think we should talk about when our wedding should happen." Morgana's eyes suddenly shown with love and exitement. "I think that, in the off chance that something happens to either of us, I want one of us to be able to say that we married the one we loved. Would you like to get married tomorrow?"

Morgana's answer was a squeal of happiness, a couple dozen kisses on the lips and a chorus of, "Yes, yes, yes, yes." Each yes was inbetween a kiss.

Naruto, after enjoying himself for a few minutes, said "Alright, we'll have to talk to Integra and gather whoever will come to the wedding. Can you make a wedding dress with your blood shapeshifting?" Morgana answered with a nod. "Great, so we don't have to worry about that or the suit for me since I recently discovered my ability to change my appearance with mist. All we need is someone who can marry us...now that I think about it I can give Anderson a call tomorrow." He said with a grin. Anderson and them had been on good terms ever since the Museum so he wouldn't be oppossed to being the minester.

With thoughts of their marriage in mind they both drifted off to sleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Morgana and Naruto woke up the first thing they did was rush to Integra's office and ask her if she could start making plans for the wedding. When they saw Integra stareing at them they looked down and then at eachother and said at the same time, "We probably should have changed first." They fazed through the floor and came back a second later in their normal clotheing, both had grins on their faces.

With the resident monsters of Hellsing now fully dressed Integra asked, "Alright, now can you tell me what it is you wanted?"

Morgana stepped forward, "Well, we were hoping to have our wedding today, here at the manor. We were hoping that was alright with you."

Integra was suprised for a second, then a huge happy smile appered on her face(3). She suddenly began shouting wedding...things, "We need a cake, guests, a minester, a best man, ooh! Can I be your maid of honor, please? We also need a flower girl, and an area of the yard that isn't soaked in blood." She actually pulled out a roledex(4) and began calling everyone that would be interested in coming, as few people as that may be.

While Integra was having a little 'episode' Narto and Morgana were torn between helping her and hugging eachother in the corner {in chibi form :) } with horrified expressions on their faces. They were seeing a side of their boss that they thought they would never see, an extremly femenine side! The horror!

Eventually Integra grabbed Morgana and dragged her off to talk to her about everything they needed to do before the wedding happened. All the while Morgana was sending looks at Naruto that clearly said, "Help me!"

Naruto was about to but Integra suddenly called her replacement butler, Edgar, who had no combat training whatsoever, and told him, "We have a wedding to prepare for!"  
She practically threw her credit card at him. "Go out and get the best wedding cake you can find." With this said she had fully left the room, Morgana getting dragged right behind her.

Naruto almost couldn't what he just saw. Morgana, the nolife queen and strongest vampire to ever exist, was just dragged out of a room.

The butler suddenly began talking to Naruto, "Sir, I believe that you should prepare as well."

Naruto looked at the man, "Well I can make a suit myself so what do I need to do other than get Morgana a wedding ring?"

Edgar thought for a second and then said, "Well you can help make the area where you will get married presentable and more clean."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and dissapeared, off to the jewelry store with Integra's credit card.

When he got there he went to looking at the rings, bypassing everything else, even the robbery that was proceeding. When one of the two men saw Naruto not on the floor and looking through the rings, he walked over to him and put his gun to Naruto's head. Let's call this guy...Bob.

Bob suddenly asked, trying to sound threatening, "What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto answered, like he didn't have a gun pointed at his head, "I'm looking for a ring for my fiance for our wedding day."

Bob answered with a smug tone, "Well when this is all over I'll be sure to pay her a visit."

Naruto just answered like it was a normal answer, "Thanks, she could use a snack. What's your blood type?"

Bob was confused (nothing new there stupid). He had a gun pointed at this 'idiot' and he was asking what his blood type was. Confusion quickly turned into anger.

"That's it! Now you die!" Before he could pull the trigger though Naruto had already killed him. Naruto quickly turned around, grabbed Bob's head, and smashed it through the glass keeping normal people from touching the . This glass was bullet proof so when Bob's skull went through it it cracked and shattered. Bob's friend, who will remain nameless, turned around just in time to see Naruto aim one of his desert eagles at him and shot him right between the eyes. By the time everyone realised what had happened both of the theives were dead.

When Naruto lowered his gun he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The perfect ring for Morgana. (Not gonna explain it. You wanna see it look in profile. Engagement ring there too)

He quickly picked it up and shouted at the store clerk, who was still cowering behind the counter, "Hey, I wanna buy this!" He shouted as he held it up.

The clerk, wanting to get as far away from London as possible after this event, shouted "Just take the damn thing." He then proceeded to run out the front door.

Naruto just stared at the door, shrugged his shoulders, put the ring in his pocket, and began walking out the door.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

By the time Naruto got back a cake had been brought and the area where the wedding would take place was cleaned, mowed, and set up. Naruto thought everything was going well but he couldn't shake the feeling he had forgotten something. He suddenly realised and shouted at himself, "CRAP! I FORGOT TO CALL ANDERSON!" He got to a phone as quickly as possible and dialed Anderson's number, he got it from Anderson himself who became a bit of an informant for them concerning Iscariot. He waited a few seconds before Anderson answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Anderson, in all the confusion I forgot to call you!"

"What is it?"

"I'm marrying Morgana today and we were hoping you could be the minester."

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME SOONER!? I'LL BE THERE BUT STALL AS LONG AS YOU CAN!" With this he hung up the phone, obviously running out the door from the door slaming Naruto heard before the phone could hit the receiver.

Naruto shook his head and sighed with a smile on his face, everything that absolutely needed to happen was done. Everything that was done from this point forward was just making the wedding better. That didn't mea he stopped trying in any means though. If anything he picked up the pace. He wanted everything to be perfect for Morgana. He grew up with getting what was always at the bottom of the barrel so he wouldn't have cared very much since he was used to it but this was for Morgana so he was gonna do everything he could to make their wedding the best it could possibly be.

He just had one more thing to do now. He went to talk to Pip about being the best man.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Morgana was standing in front of three mirrors, all lined up so they could get a good view at all of the angles they needed to see for her measurements. The three workers, thankfully all female otherwise they would have died from nose bleeds, had dumbstruck looks on their faces when they saw her massive chest. They wondered if they had enough facric to make the dress. They could make a great wedding dress in a couple of hours but they weren't sure if they could, it wasn't every day they have to make a dress for someone who's breasts were bigger than her head! They finally managed to get all of Morgana's measurments and were able to get everything they needed to make it.

Integra was having a fit over everying, "GET TO WORK ON THE DRESS! EDGAR, CALL THE BAKERY AND SEE WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO LONG! WHERE'S ANDERSON!?"

Morgana was wondering if something had happened to Integra other than just the wedding, "Um, you do know that the wedding doesn't start for a few more hours right? Everything doesn't have to be perfect this second...and I can use my blood to make a wedding dress."

Integra looked at her with a look on her face that just screamed "Huh?" She began talking like she was the same as she's always been, "What are you talking about? I'm just trying to get everything together." With this said she went back to shouting orders, or at least she was going to before the blood comment registered in her head. The following string of curses was fit for a sailor.

Morgana just watched this whole thing with a wide eyed expression. She had heard her master curse before but never this many times and over such a small mistake. She saw the workers standing with a dumbstruck look on their faces. She quickly told them, "We don't need a dress after all. Sorry to have wasted your time." She turned and began walking away, not even looking at the disbeleiving look on the worker's faces.

Integra, after finally stopping her string of strong language, followed Morgana out of the store. They began heading to the bakery instead.

Integra walked in, Morgana requested to stay in the car to avoid being involved in another one of Integra's little episodes.

Twenty minutes later Integra walked out with two bruise covered bakers wheeling a large and very elaberate cake out of the bakery and into a truck in the parking lot.  
When they finally got it in the truck Integra told the driver to follow her car and, if they knew what was good for them, they wouldn't lose them or damage the cake.

By the time they had gotten back the wedding area had been cleaned, set up, and the few guests that were coming had gotten there. The guest list consisted of the Hellsing residents, the few members of the Wild Geese that were left, Pip, Seras, and the queen of England.

Suddenly a blur shot past them and stopped right in front of the alter that had been set up. It was Anderson and he was hunched over panting with his hands on his knees.

Naruto walked up to Anderson, "Damn, did you run the whole way here?"

Anderson managed to answer between pants, "There's an ocean seperating England and Ireland, I had to take a plane half the way here. Did I miss anything important?"

Naruto finally saw Integra's car and the truck enter the driveway and quickly answered, "No, by the looks of it we just got everything we needed here. The wedding will start soon. You gonna be alright by then?"

Anderson answered, already better than a moment ago, "Yes, I'll be okay by then. Just give me thirty seconds and I'll be fine."

Thirty seconds later, in which time Naruto had somehow gotten a church organ, the wedding was beggining. Naruto quickly turned his clothes into a suit via mist, Morgana doing the same except with a wedding dress and blood.

Naruto suddenly apeared at the alter when he heard the organ begin playing.

Then he saw Morgana. She had a huge grin on her face, not one in which she showed her sharp as hell teeth, but one where it showed nothing but pure happiness(yay!).  
Naruto almost couldn't stop his mouth from dropping. He was going to marry THAT!? He swore he suddenly heard a choir in the background.

When she finally got to the alter he pulled himself out of his own little world and listened to Anderson.

"Dearly beloved we be gathered here today to nail your gizzards to the mast ya poxy curs-GET OUT OF HERE BARBOSSA!(I don't own anything) Where was I? OH, right, Dearly beloved we be gathered here today to join these two in wedded bliss.

*SKIP THE REST OF THE CRAP, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS. SORRY.*

"Who has the ring?"

Pip walked forward, "I have the ring." He handed the diamond and white gold ring to Naruto, who slipped it on Morgana's finger.

Naruto began talking, "With this ring I do thee wed, to have and to hold as long as we both shall..." He paused for a minute, "The hell am I supposed to say? We're both technically dead."

He shook his head and continued, "as long as we both shall...move. In...we can't get sick either...I'll always be with you. That's what I'm getting at." He responded with a sheepish grin.

Morgana just grinned a mischifous grin, "What he said." Everyone sweatdropped at this but figured, it still counted and this was Morgana they were talking about, she wasn't going to make this wedding normal.

Anderson, despite vowing to never do a wedding like this again, spoke with a smile on his face, "By the power invested in me by the house of god," glare from Naruto and Morgana. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As soon as he said this Naruto grabbed Morgana and pulled her into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. It lasted a full thirty seconds before they finished and when they did they both realised everyone was clapping.

Naruto picked up Morgana in the classic bridal carry and carried her to the other side of the yard where the cake had been placed, the men from the bakery refusing to be anywhere near Integra.

When they got there and Morgana had been put down she looked at the cake and sighed saddley. Her wedding cake and she couldn't eat it.

Naruto suddenly pulled something out of his pocket, "Morgana eat this. It's something I've been saving for you for a special occasion." He opened his palm to reveal a little red pill.

Morgana trusted Naruto with her unlife so she immediatly swallowed it. When she turned around to ask what it was but as she was opening her mouth to ask cake was shoved in her mouth. Her eyes widened when she tasted it and didn't start choking she looked at Naruto in disbeleif while he stood in front of her with a soft smile on his face.

He answered her unspoken question, "It's something I've been working on in my spare time. I noticed that vampires can still eat meat if it's raw and bloody so I figured if they had a large amount of blood in their stomach then they would be able to eat normal food for a while. Seras was kind enough to be the test subject in secret until I got it right. The pill is dehidrated blood with a special chemical that will slowly turn it back into blood as it rests in your stomach, fooling your body into thinking it's eating something bloody." It was kind of simple. The products aren't very hard to get your hands on.(5)

Everyone was speechless. He had solved a problem that had plagued them for years. Integra, because it made it harder for Morgana to blend in when she went on long missions, Seras because she had choked down food when she wouldn't drink blood, and Morgana because she still remembered the taste of things that didn't taste like iron.

Morgana just looked at Naruto, who was offering her a piece of cake, and jumped on him and kissed him right on the lips, Integra and Seras would have too if they had feelings for him other than friend.

When the kiss was done she and Naruto went and sat down near the cake, taking turns feeding eachother.

This was how the rest of the day went, Naruto and Morgana enjoying eachothers company, Integra and Anderson getting drunk and flirting with eachother (hint hint) and Seras and Pip talking about their pasts.

(1) I am very supportive of same sex relationships, I'm not gay but I beleive that if two people love eachother they should be free to have a relationship without being judged. I also have a few gay friends. Don't like it? GO FUCK YOURSELF!

(2) Pip knew what he was getting into so he changed completly right away

(3) It seems so out of place doesn't it? Just picture it: Integra with a huge grin on her face, it just seems wrong

(4) It's something that holds a bunch of cards that have phone numbers on them

(5) really, aside from the blood it would be easy to get your hands on it. I forget what it's called but there is something like that that is triggered by saliva.

Well, that's that.

Next chapter - HONEYMOON, FINAL BATTLE, BACK TO THE BEGGINING

I'M BEING SUCH A VAUGE JACKASS WITH THAT LAST ONE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	11. HELLSING HOLIDAY SPECIAL

You wanted a series of holidays for the residents of the Hellsing manor. HERE IT IS!

One thing though, Walter should be in this...somewhere, but since he's a dick in this fic and he would probably ruin it for everyone so he's out and Pip will be in all of them. Since the Walter incident already happened Naruto is also a werewolf. They also won't be very long since I got what I need to make the next chapter but you wanted it so you got it. To make it easier for me to write the blood pill will already exist and Pip will be a vampire.

PS - Pip and Seras can survive in sunlight since Seras had that ability and, by extension, so will Pip

Alright, for reals this time, HERE IT IS!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

First, New Years/New years eve.

It was new years eve in the Hellsing manor and everyone was working on something. Naruto was cooking the deer he had caught in the woods surrounding the manor, Morgana was useing her ability to manipulate gravity to raise herself to hang decarations where it would be otherwise impossible to do anything, Seras was making a salad and dessert, Pip was going on a snack run, and Integra was directing all her Soldiers to decorate whatever was left over under the condition they were aloud to spend their new years on the grounds with their families. Anderson had been invited as well so he was bringing every kind of alcohol he had at his home...he had a lot of wine.

Naruto and Morgana finished at the same time and were looking to see if they could help with anything else.

When they were told by everyone that they were fine and almost done they didn't know what to do. It was only noon and they still had to wait for another nine hours for the party to start They stood in silence until Morgana suddenly broke it, "Wanna do it?"

The question was very blunt and said with a straight face but Naruto still grinned widely, grabbed her and dissapeared in a burst of speed. If one were to go into the dungeon they would feel the ground shaking and grunts and moans coming from Naruto and Morgana's room.

By the time the noise ended it was half past nine. When they made it back up to the parents of all the kids glared at them while moving their hands away from their kid's ears.

Morgana and Naruto, having no shame when their favorite subject was involved, just grinned and walked on. When they got to the kitchen they both immediatly went for the deer, Naruto just ripped off the deer lower half and began carrying it into the ballroom that had long since been converted into a MASSIVE living room.

Morgana followed while taking a blood pill out of her shadow storage, where, after Integra had a million pills since they were so cheap to make, she had put several thousand. She quickly swallowed it and followed Naruto into living room. When they got there it was packed, there was only a few seats left, luckily two were next to eachother, right in front of the tv at that. They just sat there, eating half a deer in twenty minutes between the two of them.

By the time it was a minute to midnight everyone had gathered around the tv and was waiting for the count down.

When it got there everyone began counting, "Five, four, three, two, one, ZERO!" Balloons and confetti began falling from the ceiling and everyone was going crazy. After several minutes every couple began kissing. Thirty seconds after that every seperated and began conversing again. Integra began looking around for Naruto and Morgana but couldn't find them. When she finally saw them she quickly shouted, "Not in front of so many people!"

The reason she yelled this? Naruto and Morgana were in the far corner, making out with Naruto lifting Morgana with his hands on her ass and her legs wrapped around his waist.

They both froze, looked at Integra, and quickly fazed through the floor into their room. GIGGITY GIGGITY!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Valentines day

It was the biggest...and only love based holiday and Naruto was freaking out. HE HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO GET MORGANA! This was their first valentines day and he wanted to do something as special as possible for his wife. He was still thinking when Integra's voice suddenly came to life on the intercom," Naruto, Morgana, we have a mission."

Naruto apeared in Integra's office with Morgana. Integra quickly began telling them their mission, "Two vampire has broken into a blood bank. Just go and kill him and get back here." She just turned back to the papers on her desk after she said this.

Naruto and Morgana both headed out, going by foot since it was only a few towns over and Naruto could carry Morgana. When they got there they agreed to each take one.

Naruto quickly found his target, drinking every drop of blood her could find. Naruto just walked up to him, the dumbass not even realising someone was here. Naruto quickly grabbed his head and tore it off, blood gushing from it. When Naruto saw this he got an idea.

Morgana had killed her target much like Naruto had killed his and began looking for him. When she found him he was sitting in front of a wall, the ashes of his target lying next to him. Then she saw the wall. It was a poem that he made to describe how he feels about Morgana. It didn't rhyme but it described how he saw her.

The love of my life is much like the ocean

She is fierce, wild and untameable

but she has a beauty that none can match

She is like a rose

More beautiful than any other

But will sting if handled without care

At the bottom were the words, "I love you, Morgana". A bloody heart was surrounding the whole thing. Morgana teared up a little and rushed to Naruto, jumped into his arms and kissed him full on the lips.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Easter

Anderson suddenly walked into the Hellsing manor with a happy smile. When he saw Naruto and Morgana sitting in a chair meant for one he walked up to them and said, "Happy Easter!"

They both turned to him, turned to eachother and then turned back to him and said at the exact same time, "Vampire and werewolf. Why should we care." With this said they both just turned back to the tv.

Anderson, suddenly feeling out of place, went to look for Integra. When he found her she was obviously getting ready to leave. He voiced his question, "Are none of the people here going to celebrate Easter?"

Integra looked at him, "I was just going to eat lunch somewhere because no one here celebrates it. Wanna come with?"

Anderson stared at her for a few seconds and shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why not." With this said they both walked out.

Yay, that's it for Easter.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Not much after that that are celebrated in England but there are a few.

All Hallows Eve - My favorite time of year

For the first time ever, the Hellsing manor was open to the public. It was just for the trick-or-treaters. Naruto and Morgana were both passing out candy since it was their idea. They had also decorated the grounds, some of the blood was real but nobody had to know that.

There were a few teenagers that had said some things they shouldn't have but Naruto suddenly apearing at the door shut them up and made them run away while pissing their pants.

When the kids finally stopped coming they were cleaning the grounds Naruto heard the teenagers from before.

One, the leader aparently, said, "Alright, you know the plan. Find that woman with huge boobs and get a picture of her without her cloths on."

Naruto, getting annoyed that this little dumbass was trying to get a look at what was HIS, changed into his werewolf form and apeared behind them. They didn't realise it until he roared, literily making them crap their pants and run back to town. When they got there and told everyone what they saw they were immediatly sent to the wacky shack.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Christmas

There was a massive christmas tree in the middle of the living room at the Hellsing manor. It was something that everyone was enjoying in some way. Naruto and Morgana were spending all their time under the mistletoe...literily, all their time. Seras was putting things under the tree and Pip was currently trying to reach the mistletoe that Naruto was holding above himself and Morgana.

It was late so everyone headed for bed. In the middle of Naruto woke up a little hungry. Morgana was snuggled up to him so he made a clone and substituted with it. He ate a steak that was in the fridge and was about to go back to bed when his sensitive ears suddenly heard someone in the living room.

When he got there it looked like someone was hunched over, stealing the gifts out from under the tree.

Good ending:

He rushed over but stopped when he saw it was just an old fat guy in a red suit. The old guy started talking in a voice that was just filled with joy, "Ho, ho, ho, MERRY CHRISTMAS NARUTO!"

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, "You're Santa!? I can't believe it!" (HA)

Santa laughed again, "Yes, I'm real, and you and Morgana have been good this year. I don't really understand why she wanted her gift but it's what she wanted. Now go get some sleep."

Naruto, finding this all weird as hell, just did as he was told and wondered if this was some weird dream.

The next morning everyone was opening presents when Integra suddenly saw a letter on the coffee table (come on, every living room has one) and decided to read it. When she finished she lowered it and stared at Naruto...and stared and stared and stared.

She suddenly spoke up, "Any reason we have a letter writen by St. Nicholas?"

Naruto spoke up like it wasn't any big deal, "Oh, I got up for a midnight snack and met the guy, no big deal."

Everyone just shook their heads, figureing it was a weird dream and a prank letter by one of the guards.

When everything was said and done everyone headed their seperate ways to enjoy their gifts Naruto and Morgana went to their room and Naruto suddenly noticed Morgana didn't bring anything. "Where's your present Morgana?"

She just grinned," Oh, I have it but it's more for the both of us." She immediatly ripped her shirt open to reveal a red bra with white, puffy fur going along the edges. She tore off her pants to reveal matching panties.

Naruto stood there for a second and said, "We gotta leave something for Santa next year." Then he jumped on Morgana.

Bad ending:

He rushed over to the fat old man and proceeded to rip his head clean off. He turned into his werewolf form and began eating. When everything was gone Naruto headed back to his room and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone was wondering why no more presents were under the tree and why there was a large puddle of blood on the floor.

Naruto suddenly apeared in the room and was picking his teeth when he asked, "What's everyone doing?"

Integra answered, "Just wondering were this blood came from."

Naruto answered, "Someone tried to break in last night but I ate the old bastard." He suddenly picked a bright red fabric out of his teeth and turned around to walk out, oblivious to the horrified and baffled looks on everyone's faces.

Alright, here's the Holiday specials you all wanted. I honestly thought there would be more. 


	12. CHALLENGE OF MY OWN

Hello people. Sorry but this isn't the next chapter, but I have a challenge of my own. I've recently come across a pic that I would love to see turned into a lemon.

If you're interested PM me. 


	13. THE MONSTER'S HONEYMOON

Alright, I'm sorry that it isn't all that I said it would be but my school testing time frame is weird. Anyway let's get this show on the road

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto and Morgana didn't have anything that they needed to pack so they immediatly set out on their honeymoon after telling Integra where they were going incase something big happened, even though Seras and Pip insisted they could handle things and Anderson promising that he would make sure nothing happened while they were gone AND since they would only be gone for a day.(1) The fact that he and Integra had really hit it off during the wedding had noooooooothing to do with this decision.

Naruto had turned into his werewolf form and had his wife climb on his back. He asked her, "I have no idea where anything is so where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

Morgana, after thinking about it for a second, told him, "I think going to my old castle would be a good idea. It's secluded so we can have our privacy and it's still relatively close to Transylvania so we won't have to go completly out of our way to get there."

Naruto almost took off right there but quickly remembered that he had no idea where it was. He voiced the problem, "Morgana, which direction is it in?"

Morgana, haveing grabbed onto his fur in preperation for the burst of speed, suddenly opened her eyes and did a classic facepalm. She quickly told him, "It's east of here. I'll tell you when we get there." After that she fell silent again and proceeded to snuggle into Naruto's fur. She couldn't help but wonder why it was harder than diamond when he's in the middle of a fight but when she was touching it felt as soft as a pillow.

Naruto, knowing that his love was confertable, shot into the forest. They would get there in a matter of minutes but Morgana enjoyed the trip so much she almost fell asleep. She was beginning to wonder what made his fur so soft.

It eventually bugged her so much that she finally asked, "Naruto, I've been wondering for a while, why is your fur so strong when you're fighting but it's so soft when I'm touching it?"

Naruto thought about it for a second, "Maybe it's because I'm happy and calm around you...usually anyway. Whenever I'm fighting I'm angry to some degree and I want nothing more than to tear my opponents apart, if I'm trying to kill them that is."

Morgana accepted this and dropped the subject. Finally Morgana told Naruto to stop. When he did he quickly found himself surrounded by trees. He looked around and even smelled the air, "Morgana, nothing's around here for miles. Where's your castle?"

Morgana looked at him with a smirk on her face before walking towards a massive clearing. Her shadow quickly spread over the entire field and when it retracted the ground began to rumble. In the center of the field the ground split apart as a tower began pushing it's way out of the ground. Quickly following it were more towers and then the rest of the castle forced it's out of the ground.

Naruto just watched the whole thing with a look on his face that just said "Huh?". Morgana couldn't help but laugh when she saw this. She loved her husband for several reasons, one being the fact that his reactions to insane situations made him look hilarious.

When the castle was finally out of the ground they both went inside. It looked like people had been living in it for years, which Naruto quickly learned was the case, more or less.

Several vampires wrapped head to toe in armor suddenly came marching out of several hallways. Naruto quickly brought out his swords to fight. When the vampires saw this they all prepared to charge.

A quick order from Morgana stopped them from running to their deaths, "Stop! This man is not to be fought! He could rip you all apart in a matter of seconds."

The vampires were confused. Before their master had sealed the grounds she ordered them to kill anyone that came onto the grounds. One vampire, the apparent leader, walked up to Morgana and began asking why their orders changed, "Your highness, you said that should anyone enter the castle other than you they were to be killed. Why do you want this man to live?" It was obvious that he was completely loyal to Morgana but he was also curious as to why his orders had changed.

Morgana's face became serious and she began adressing every vampire in hearing distance...so pretty much everyone considering their senses are about ten times better than a human's, "You've missed a lot, Matthew. Gather everyone in the throne room and I'll explain everything."

Everyone seemed confused by this put did as they were ordered. When Naruto began walking next to Morgana several guards pointed spears at him but when he walked straight through them, his body fazeing through them just like their master was able to, they could only stare in shock.

When they finally got to the throne room and Naruto saw the throne was made out of corpses in priest robes and what looked like several pillows. Morgana went over and sat in the supped up chair while Naruto went and stood next to her. The vampires were all wondering why their queen was allowing someone to be so close to her.

Morgana began adressing her forces, "When I left to fight Abraham Van Hellsing I sealed the castle so no one could get in until I opened it again. The process also sealed the castle out of the limits of time. Not a moment has passed for all of you but in actuality four hundred years have passed, and in that time much has happened. I was enslaved to the Hellsing family, I was used as a weapon against evil, and, when my job was done, forced into hibernation until I was needed again."

At this point Naruto was audibly growling. He didn't blame Integra for what her ancestor did but that didn't mean that it doesn't piss him off to hear it.

After she calmed Naruto down with a few sweet whispered words she began adressing her army again, "Several good things came from it though. It gave me much time to think and re-evaluate several decisions. I met several new and interesting people. And best of all". She stopped to smile at Naruto. "I met Naruto, the love of my un-life." Naruto walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Everyone watched this with a deer caught in the headlights expression. They were glad that their ruler had found someone but they didn't expect it to happen like this.

Morgana continued, after Naruto pulled back anyway, "He is the king of this castle. Any order given by him has equal authority as my own orders. IS THAT CLEAR!?" She shouted the last part.

This snapped everyone out of their stuper and they proceeded to chant, "Hail King Naruto, hail King Naruto, hail King Naruto, hail King Naruto!"

Naruto grinned and went over and, after using his mist to make a throne that was made out of various bones and what looked like furs from deer and elk(2), sat down next to Morgana. When she saw the throne he made to go next to hers she couldn't help but grin. His throne was truly made for a werewolf king.

Morgana went back to adressing her troops, "He is also the man I recently married and we are currently on our honeymoon."

She wanted to tell them something else but she wasn't sure if Naruto was alright with it, so she telapathically asked him, 'Is it alright if I tell them about the blood pill?'

Naruto's face lit up with a grin, 'By all means. I made it so you would be more confertable and if these vampires are under your colors then there's no reason they shouldn't be able to use them.'

Morgana's mouth suddenly split into a huge grin, "He also created something that will allow us to eat normal food again." She pulled a pill out of her SS (Shadow Storage) and showed it to them all. "This pill is made from dehydrated blood and has a chemical in it that will cause the blood to dissolve in our stomachs. This will trick our bodies into thinking we're eating something soaked in blood. I personally know this works." She said the last part with a grin.

The vampires couldn't believe all the good fortune they had gotten in the last five minutes. Their queen had finally found a king and they got a way to eat normaly food again. Those were two things they had wanted for a long time. When a vampire finds a mate they're almost always happy afterwards unless their mate dies.

They suddenly realised that they didn't know how easily Naruto could be killed and Matthew voiced everyone's question, "My queen, how strong is our king in combat?"

Morgana suddenly grinned, her teeth becoming like daggers, "We've never had a fight to the finish, we've only sparred but one thing it clear, he is strong enough to fight on par with me at my strongest."

Again the vampires were shocked. Their queen had never been matched by anyone. Even Abraham Van Hellsing, the greatest vampire hunter ever, needed help from several other expert vampire hunters to help beat her and she killed all but Abraham. To hear that someone could fight her on even grounds, even if they had never had a serious battle, was nothing short of amazing.

Naruto made a grin of his own, showing all of his razor sharp teeth, and began adressing Morgana's, and now his, forces, "You haven't been in combat for centuries and the art of warfare has changed a lot over the years. You'll keep all of your that you use now but you'll also need to learn to use modern guns. I know you've used primitive firearms(2) but these days they are much more sophisticated. It won't take much to get used to them but it needs to be done. Aside from that I would like to see how you all function as a team."

Everyone, the exception being Morgana, were confused. They were vampires, why should they worry about working as a team?

Naruto saw their faces and knew what they were thinking, "The reason you need to work as a team on the battlefield is because even the most battle-hardened warrior can be beaten by a group of rookies properly working together. You are already vastly superier to humans physically. If you gain an edge over them from a strategic angle, then no army, no matter the size, can beat you."

The vampires thought about this for a second and quickly came to an agreement. Their new king was right, they had no sense of teamwork. Their combat style was go off on you own and kill as much as possible. They never cooperated on the battlefield and they had lost many men that they could have potentialy kept alive...or whatever the term for vampires is.

Morgana, thinking that they didn't need to talk about combat anymore, shouted, "Enough talking about our military strength. THIS IS A CELEBRATION! THE NO-LIFE QUEEN HAS MARRIED THE BEAST KING!" She couldn't contain her excitement anymore. Her forces accepted her husband without any kind of threat from her and they accepted the fact that they needed to work on some of their tactics in combat.

Naruto contacted Morgana via their mental link(4) 'I think I'll take half of them into the forest to get some deer while the rest of them clean up the castle and get whatever else they may need. Would that be alright?'

Morgana thought about it for a second, 'That should be fine. They could get to know their new king a little and help in getting their first mouthful of meat that doesn't have a screaming human on the other end.'

Naruto grinned and got up before shouting, "ALRIGHT, HALF OF YOU COME WITH ME! WE'RE GOING TO GET YOUR FIRST MEAL THAT HASN'T BEEN HUMAN BASED IN CENTURIES! THOSE THAT STAY BEHIND WILL CLEAN THE CASTLE AND IT'S GROUNDS! IT MAY HAVE BEEN SEALED BUT IT OBVIOUSLY COLLECTED DUST AND AGE DAMAGE!"

The vampires shouted, "YES LORD NARUTO!" and quickly divided themselves in half, one going outside to wait for Naruto and the other began cleaning damn-near everything in the castle.

Naruto, after looking outside and seeing the sun had just set, looked back at Morgana with a grin, "Be back in an hour or two love." With this he left the castle, going into the woods with over two hundred vampires following him. Morgana just grinned until she remembered that she needed to set up their coffin chamber. Her chambers were kept as clean as possible but she still wanted to change a few things, like the blood stains on the wall for example. She could have some servants do it but she wanted the room to be perfect so she would do it herself. Besides, there were a few things she needed to do with the room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto had a massive grin on his face as he ran through the forest, keeping his pace slow so the several vampires following him could keep up. Even then they still moved at a good hundred miles per hour.

Naruto began slowing down, smelling a huge herd of deer, easily big enough to feed the entire castle for weeks. He signaled the vampires to slow down.

When they did and he peered into a clearing and saw the deer. He looked behind him and saw the vampires that followed him looking at the deer and drooling. He could understand why they were making waterfalls from their mouths but he still thought it was pretty nasty. He quickly shook off the thought and nodded to them.

They all quickly shot out, each going for a deer. Naruto himself went for three at once, snapping ones neck while crushing another's throat. The last one tried to run but Naruto quickly powerstomped(5) it's head into jelly.

He looked back and saw that each vampire had gotten one for themselves, several deer still running free, so they picked up their kills and headed back to the castle, eager to taste meat from an animal for a change.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

By the time they got back it looked like the castle had been kept in perfect condition the entire time it was in the ground. They stopped the second they realised the kitchen of the castle hadn't been used since Morgana had taken it over.

Naruto rolled his eyes and quickly gathered enough wood to make a string of fire to cook the all deer, rotisserie style. The wood he gathered came from a few dozen trees surrounding the area but no one would miss them.

He wanted to see Morgana so he had a couple of vampires work for their meal, "You two! Make sure it stays spinning or we're having raw meat for dinner. I'm going to see Morgana."

They bowed and said a quick, "Yes Lord Naruto.", and quickly got to work.

Naruto turned and began walking through the halls, following Morgana's scent. When he finally found where it was coming from he was infront of massive solid oak doors.  
No single human had a chance of opening them but luckily he wasn't human anymore.

When he opened the door he saw something that he didn't expect, Morgana was in an elegant dress. It was knee length and was cut in a zigzag fassion at the bottom She had black and white stripped stockings on underneath. She was also sitting on the edge of their coffin with her knees pressed up against her chest, giving him a clear view at her panty clad pussy. She also had a grin on her face that she somehow managed to make both innocent and mischievous at the same time.

He was staring for a good thirty seconds and Morgana just grinned the entire time, enjoying the fact that she could tease her husband and nobody would care if they walked in. She'd have them killed mind you but still, the freedom was nice.

When he finally managed to shake himself from his rather perverted thoughts he said, "Two things, one, dinner will be done in a few minutes. We should head down. Two, I hope you know ypu aren't getting much sleep tonight."

The last part was said with a grin which Morgana returned. That was her main goal for dressing like she was. That and she wanted a change for when they were alone. If they were in battle then it would be her suit again but when they were alone doing something together that wasn't fight oriented then she would be wearing her new dress.

With this out of the way they began heading for the dining room. There was thousands of bones and skulls leftover from previous meals(people) but they didn't care all that much. Morgana quickly spread her shadow to every corner of the room and when it receaded there was a blood pill in front of every vampire. They all quickly swallowed them and began looking at all of the deer with longing.

Morgana grinned and shouted, "Alright, dig in everyone!"

They didn't need any more incentive than that. They began to vicously rip apart the meat, devouring quickly while still savoring the taste. Morgana looked over at Naruto to see him in werewolf form, already through half of his deer. Morgana grinned and turned to her own deer and began eating almost as quickly as her troops.

By the time everyone was done they had eaten every piece of meat and had dispossed of all the bones they were more than just tired, they were dead on their feet. (HA)

They all began making their way to their respective bedrooms, Naruto and Morgana and Naruto heading towards the chamber at the top of the castle. When they got there Morgana immediately went and laid down on her side, giving Naruto a 'come hither' look with her hip pointed up in the air and her breasts thrust out. Naruto quickly jumped on her and began to suck the breath out of her lungs.

Insert Honeymoon Lemon Here. New writer so the style will be different

When Naruto woke up he found himself pressing his body against Morgana's.(6) He made a clone and substituted with it some there wasn't a chance of disturbing Morgana and walked out of their bed chamber. He knew they would have to leave soon but he was going to miss the place. It had a strange, almost homely feeling to it, even if he had never been in a castle before this one.

He made his way to the dining room to see if anything wasleft over from last night. When he saw nothing was left, not even scraps, he thought two things, 'Wow, they were hungry.' and 'WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA EAT FOR BREAKFAST!?'

Morgana suddenly fazed through the ceiling and landed next to him. She kissed him and said, "We have got to use that cloneing ability more often. It has a lot more uses than just keeping me confertable. It can make me moan and groan too you know." The last part was said with a playful grin on her face.

Naruto suddenly grinned and grabbed Morgana's ass, "We'll have to try that one of these days." He kissed her hungrily. When he finally pulled back, a trail of blood connected to both their lips, he stared into her eyes and relished in the fact that he would be able to look into the hypnotic orbs everyday for the rest of eternity.

Her words broke him from his thought, "We have to go back to Integra today. They'll have replenished their forces by now and and they'll mobalize their forces soon."

Naruto looked around and sighed, "I know. It's too bad, I've only been here for a day but I love the place. It feels like home." He finished with a soft smile.

Morgana looked at him with a grin that just screamed, 'I know something you don't know'. She quickly told him, "Follow me." and jumped, fazing through the ceiling. Naruto followed close behind her, making sure not to lose sight of her and get lost.

When Morgana finally stopped they were in the very top of the castle. There wasn't even a door to let anyone in or out of the room. The attention grabber though was the giant blood red crystal in the center of the room.

Naruto just stared at it for a second and asked, "What in the hell is that?"

Morgana grinned, "THAT, is what allows me to summon the castle anywhere. It reacts to me only because I put a small amount of my blood in it. Only two samples of blood can be in it, so you can put a drop in and be able to summon OUR home whenever you want." She finished with a grin. She was glad that Naruto liked the castle, she loved the old place.

Naruto grinned and bit his thumb as hard as he could. It sounded like clanging swords for a few minutes until Naruto finally got through, keeping his tooth in place to stop it from healing over quickly. For all his effort he got a single drop of blood to fall before his skin knit itself back together, but one drop was all it needed.

The crystal glowed a golden color for a second before it stopped. The crystal wasn't red anymore either, it was a deep golden color, just a shade or two away from bronze.

Morgana looked at it and grinned, "It looks like the crystal has entered a finalized state. No one will ever be able to get in or out of the castle without permission from one of us and nothing can ever be added to it either."

Naruto looked at her with a grin, "SWEET! We can stay in the castle instead of the basement at the manor." He was ecstatic, they had their own place where they could go to be alone and have no chance of being interrupted...well, suprised at least.

Morgana looked at him with an innocent smile on her face, which, for her, was rarely made without massive fangs in her mouth. She didn't like the fact that she had to tell him this, "I'm sorry Naruto but we don't have the room to summon it on the Hellsing grounds. Even if we did have the room people would notice. The risk wouldn't be worth it."

Naruto looked dissapointed but decided he could live with it, he had morgana after all.

Morgana wanted to stay longer but knew that they needed to head back, "We need to get to the Hellsing manor Naruto. I already told my forces that we'll be leaving very soon."

Naruto nodded and, after transforming into his werewolf form and having Morgana jump on, ran back to the Hellsing manor.

Alright, I was gonna stop it here but I feel pretty bad about not getting the whole thing done like I said I would so I'll give ya a little bit more.

When they got back the first thing they noticed was the blood splaters all around the grounds. There was massive burn piles with blackened ashes all around them, undoubtably the remains of vampires that thought it would be a good idea to attack them.

Naruto summed up what they were both thinking in one sentance, "Looks like Anderson was having fun."

Morgana couldn't help but grin, "I was actually thinking he'd be a thorn in our side until we finally killed him but I'm glad that we all found neutral ground. He's a much better friend than enemy though."

Naruto chuckled a little, "No kidding. I remember you tore part of his head clean off and almost liquified his internal organs...thinking back on it makes me hungry, I wonder if there's any beef in the kitchen...or lamb, or goat, or deer, or-"

Morgana cut him off with a giggle(7), "I'm sure we have something."

They went inside, fazing through all of the walls until they got to Integra's office, but when they did they saw something that shocked them more than anything else had for years.

ANDERSON WAS KISSING INTEGRA! The stranger thing was she was returning it!

They anounced their arrival with a rather clever, "Ummmmm, what's going on?"

Anderson and Integra quickly went wide eyed and, like a pair of teenagers cought doing something they weren't supposed to be doing, quickly said, "We can explain!"

Alright, so again I'm sorry that it wasn't all that I said it would be but my school is weird as hell so we have quarter finals finals instead of semester finals and I've been occupied with those.

I promise that next time will be the end of the Last Battalion.

(1) - They got shit happenin :)

(2) - Little side note, deer makes great jerky, so does salmon and moose.

(3) - Vlad the Impaler, the origional count Dracula, actually used a primitive version of a rifle called a Hand cannon. It was basically a hugely downsized cannon mounted on a plank of wood with a pike to use as a blugeoning/pierceing weapon.

(4) - They have a mental link that's kinda like a walkie-talkie. It can go either way.

(5) - Jump into the air and slam down, feet first

(6) - Spooning: A form of affection between a couple. Where the man lays front to back with the girl. They fit together like spoons, that's the basic idea.

(7) - I say giggle because, to me, a girl doesn't really chuckle, she giggles. Don't like it? Bite me 


	14. Last lemon, please read

Alright, so I'm working on the next chapter and it's going slow but it's coming along. The reason for this update is to say I need someone to make one last lemon.  
Morgana and Naruto are going to be having little monsters of their own. Before any of you get bent out of shape about me letting the cat out of the bag, I made it pretty clear.

Also, to those who were expecting an update, it's coming, don't worry. I just wanted everything to be squared away before they went back to Naruto's world. Don't want them letting the entire damn village know that they're going at it, right?

Anyway, anyone wants to or know someone that wants to let me know and I'll send the details. Remember, last lemon.


	15. Bit of info for ya

Fuck it, I'm just gonna say that she got pregnant from the honeymoon. I consider myself a very patient person but even I have my limits. Expect the last chapter in a few weeks. I say last chapter because I'm gonna make their time in the Elemental nations be a seperate story. Or at least I'm planning on it. You'll get a bit of a choice presented to you at the end of the next chapter.

One more thing, last time I'm saying this. I can't make fight scenes very well. The one on chapter 6 is as good as it's gonna get.

Anyway, sorry to make you wait even longer but at least now I've set a date when you can expect an update. 


	16. AAAND WE COME FULL CIRCLE

By now you should know that I'm not good at fight scenes, there isn't much description, a lot of it needs to come from your own imagination.

Another thing, don't be worried to ask strange questions as long as they're relevant. I will answer to the best of my ability, no matter what you ask.

Also, I've been told several times that Morgana could beat Naruto easily by letting her kingdom loose. Naruto can make pretty much an infinite amount of clones, all having the same impenetrable-ish skin as he does. While they can still be destroyed, Morgana also loses her seemingly endless regeneration without all of the souls inside of her, making her body her only real weak spot. The reason that isn't a big deal is because someone still has to get to her before they can even take a shot at her. In short, they're fairly evenly matched, even when they both go all out.

Also, a few people have asked me why there was only one real fight scene throughout all of the story. Two reasons, one, again, I suck at fight scenes. Two, the circumstances didn't really present much fight opportunity. Here are my reasons:

The Anderson fight would have been the first major fight but Morgana going crazy on his ass plus the need for everybody to be on decent terms eliminated the fight opportunity that would have made a similar rivalry like the one in canon.

The Valentine brothers really wouldn't have changed that much. Jan died in a very similar fashion and Luke kinda died like dog...wolf food.

The Captain wasn't a moron believing himself superior just because of what he was and he didn't let his strength go to his head. In the story and in canon, he went out a warrior. He deserved a fight and he got the best I could do.

The Dandyman pissed off a super-charged version of his superior. A fight wasn't even necessary.

Rip Van Winkle, her magic bullets were caught by Alucard's teeth in canon, there's no way it's getting through Naruto's several-hundred-times-harder-than-diamond skin. The pissed off/eating thing was just a way to allow Naruto to have another soul residing inside him that he can use for anything he wants, like maybe a certain crazy seal for example...MAYBE. It's just an idea.

Zorin only has her illusions and Morgana, in all honesty, is a bit insane, then again aren't we all. Anyway, my point is, illusions wouldn't bother Morgana because,  
since her mind doesn't work like a human's and she has hundreds of years worth of experience, she could easily tell it was an illusion, that AND the cold, hard logic of Naruto's attitude that she knows so well. All in all, she wasn't fooled for a second.

I like Walter as a character but he didn't really have a place in the fic other than the jealous old friend. In this fic Walter is basically a much older and much more badass version of Sasuke. By that I mean they both do anything they can to get what want, power for Sasuke and Morgana for Walter. I didn't really want to make a fight scene for the character he had become in the fic but I still liked the canon version so I combined it with the Captain's fight.

Anyway, those are my reasons.

By the way, as of April 5th, I am officially an adult. 18 years old BITCHES!

Let's get going

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

How did we leave off? Well...

ANDERSON WAS KISSING INTEGRA! The stranger thing was she was returning it!

They announced their arrival with a rather clever, "Ummmmm, what's going on?"

Anderson and Integra quickly went wide eyed and, like a pair of teenagers caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing, quickly said, "We can explain!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

Naruto and Morgana just looked at them with massive grins on their faces. They were going to milk this for all it was worth. The fact that they were already mortified was just going to make the whole situation that much funnier.

Integra, her face still beat red, began talking, trying to escape the embarrassment of the situation, "Well the whole thing began after you two left."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

flashback

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

Blood was almost literally raining in the Hellsing compound. The few remaining members of the Wild Geese, Seras, Pip, Anderson, and Integra herself were defending the manor and doing a damn good job at it. It seemed like Millennium was just inserting their freak chips into people and just send them straight to the organization's manor. Upon arrival they immediately charged through the gates and the butchering of their forces began.

Anderson and Seras expected to be the only ones that went out to fight but everyone surprised them. Pip walked up, cracking his knuckles. Integra walked to the front, brandishing a rapier. The few Wild Geese left had already positioned themselves at the windows and where firing into the approaching mass, taking several dozen out before any real fighting started.

Everybody quickly ran out the door, ready to tear the untrained and inexperienced pseudo vampires to pieces.

The first kill was made by Pip, who thrusted his hand straight through his target's stomach and, bypassing all the organs, reached the spine, which he promptly tore out with the ribs still intact. With a quick jerk of his hand he shook all of the bits of gore left and, after breaking bits of rib off, began using it as a weapon. He swung it around like a short piece of rope with a group of spikes at the end.(1)

He skewered several vampires on the broken edges before he finally discarded his makeshift weapon. Afterwards he immediately pulled out two k-bars and began hacking and slashing away. Anyone that stood in his way was cut down before they could even lift a finger.

Seras was making good use of her newly awakened darkness. She would spear a vampire and then use them as a club until nothing was left, then she repeated the process. It was actually surprisingly effective considering the simplicity of it.

Integra was actually doing just as good, despite not having any superior abilities. She used her sword with style and grace that could only come from years of training. As soon as one of the foot soldiers tried to impale her on his fist, she spun to the side and, with a quick swing of her sword, chopped his head clean off.

Anderson though was literally tearing the freaks apart. Dismembered bodies were piling on top of dismembered bodies while Anderson slashed and impaled all that was in his path.

Unfortunately, some of the slightly smarter vampires decided to go around and into the mansion. Integra, not willing to lose her home, ran inside and began slicing the house-invaders to ribbons.

Anderson took a second to look in her direction, the vampires pouring into the mansion. He stole a glance at Seras and, after seeing her give a nod in his direction,  
ran straight for the front door, leaving a little present in the form of a trail of explosive bayonets that cleared half the damn yard when they blew up. Seras and Pip just picked off the last few left but by the the time they were done they looked at the house and couldn't believe what they saw.

Somehow Anderson and Integra had made their way to the roof and there was just one vampire left to kill. Integra, ready to get it over with and begin clean up AGAIN, rushed the damned thing and stabbed it right through the heart. Here's when something unexpected happened.

She quickly noticed a few things, his smirk, the grenade pin in his hand and several grenade sized bulges in his pockets and various locations on his body. Everything after that happened almost too quickly to see. Integra managed to jump out of the way in time but the shock wave pushed her jump farther than it should have taken her.

She flew over Anderson and, seeing the woman that he had been fostering feelings for ever since the wedding of his two friends about to die via sudden impact with the ground, he flipped over the railing and, while in mid air and pointed at the ground, shot his feet out behind him and catching the rail, propelled himself towards Integra.

He managed to catch her and flipped them so he hit the ground instead of her. Good news, Integra was safe and his regeneration could heal any damage he took. Bad news, he landed on a garden rail spike, more bad news, it impaled him through the heart so it HURT LIKE A BITCH!

Integra couldn't believe what had just happened. She had expected to fall and crack her skull open on the ground. If she was lucky she would just be paralyzed, maybe with some brain damage. What she didn't expect was Alexander grabbing her in the air and hitting the ground so she wouldn't get hurt.

She quickly got up and ran over to him, "Alexander, why did you do that? I know it won't kill you but the pain must be immense. So why, why save me when there's nothing in it for you?"

Anderson looked at her with a pain-filled smile, "It isn't a bad idea to sacrifice comfort to save a lovely woman like you. I'd do much worse if it meant saving you from any pain." Then, with a groan that was almost a shout of pain, he lifted himself up off of the spike and stood on unsteady legs.

Integra, wondering what was wrong, couldn't help but ask, "I thought that your regeneration took care of any pain."

Anderson looked at her, pained grimace still on his face, "No, normally it just heals things very quickly but broken and rearranged bones need to force themselves back into the correct sockets or joints. It's essentially slowly breaking or dislocating the bone all over again."

Integra went wide eyed when she heard this. She had gotten a few broken bones in the past, be it from training or in the field herself, and she knew that it was terrible but the pain usually begins to dull rather quickly, to a degree at least. Anderson though was feeling that first moment of pain, but at a continuous pace.

Anderson's legs suddenly gave out and he would have fallen face first into the ground if Integra didn't grab him and begin hauling him to her office. When they got there she put him on her desk and began to feel his ribcage to see if she needed to call a doctor...or take him to the hospital to avoid questions about the piles of dead bodies and blood splatters everywhere.

She didn't find anything broken but when she looked up, she expected to see his eyes still closed in pain but instead she saw green eyes filled with concern looking at her but that wasn't what shocked her. What did was that the concern was directed at her.

She couldn't help but ask, "Why do you look so concerned about me? If I get hurt it's not like anything happens to you, you're doing us a favor by helping to protect the Hellsing manor."

Anderson chuckled, "I didn't fight to protect the Hellsing manor." Integra was both confused and a little angry after hearing this. Confused because she couldn't think of any other reason he would be here. Angry was because he wasn't fighting to protect her home so why? Was it just a favor to Naruto and Morgana? But what he said next would cement his status within Hellsing for years, "I fought to protect the woman that I've fallen in love with."

Integra froze when she heard that. Her brain instantly began going over the various possibilities, hoping that she was the one he was talking about. He never showed interest in Seras, Morgana and Naruto were married and they weren't even here so she was out, all that left was her. At this point she felt like her heart was gonna pound it's way out of her chest and she never knew her face could get red enough to were she didn't need a mirror to see the blush.

She wouldn't look at him until the blush passed but her heart was still going fast enough to shame a jackrabbit. She suddenly realized something though, the only reason she would be feeling this way is if she loved him back. She looked up and saw Alexander looking at her with concern.

She sat down and asked, "Is it me? Am I the reason you helped and put your life on the line?"

Anderson couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes, the largest amount of joy I've ever felt was when I'm helping the orphans in Rome find families. On the day Naruto and Morgana were married I fell in love with a woman that makes me feel joy that equals those moments." He had spent all of his time with her on the day of the wedding so it didn't take much thought to know who he was talking about.

Integra face couldn't get anymore red if she did a face plant into wet paint, but she cared about him too much not to go for it at this point. She walked over to him and, after he realized what she was going to do, they both leaned into each other and closed their eyes as there lips met.

They stayed like this for ten seconds and would have stayed longer if the silence hadn't been broken suddenly, "Ummmmm, what's going on?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

"And that's what happened." They just stood there with sheepish looks on their faces. They couldn't believe they had to explain the entire thing like this. They also didn't like the grins on the faces Hellsing's resident monsters either. They were going to be reminded of this for years, they were sure of it.

Naruto couldn't help it anymore," Should we expect to see little blond munchkins running around? It'd be one hell of a sight to see." The entire time he was saying this his massive grin just seemed to get bigger and bigger until it almost seemed to go past his ears.

Integra, in an attempt to turn the embarrassment on Naruto, shouted, "As soon as we see little silver haired brats running around!"

Morgana piped up, "So, that means hopefully soon?" She gave Integra a fang filled smile. Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him while she leaned into his chest with the smile still plastered on her face.

Integra just went red in the face again and fell silent.

Naruto walked up next to Anderson and patted him on the back, "In all honesty, we're glad you both found someone." He had a genuine smile on his face while saying this.

While Naruto decided the joke was over Morgana, not so much. She walked over to Integra with a kind smile, leaned in, and whispered something in her ear. Who knows what she said but it must have been raunchy because Integra's face suddenly became cherry red.

She couldn't take the embarrassment any more, "Just go to your coffin room, before so much blood goes to my face that I start looking like a Christmas light."

Naruto couldn't help himself, "What do you mean start? You already look like Rudolph's nose." Morgana giggled while fazing through the floor. Integra was about to yell at Naruto but he just grinned and, before she could even say a word, literally dove, like a swimmer jumping into a pool, right through the floor. The roaring laughter that could be heard from the basement clearly said that they had been holding in massive amounts of laughter.

Integra turned to Alexander and asked him with a sad face, "We're never gonna live this down, are we?"

He had tired look on his face, "Knowing them and the fact that they don't age, no, they'll hang this over our heads until the day we die."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

Naruto and Morgana had fallen into their coffin and currently had tears running down their faces. After about ten minutes Morgana and Naruto wiped the blood and silver tears away and just laid there, a chuckle and giggle occasionally escaping them. The situation was just so far out there, Anderson and Integra. Half the time Hellsing and Iscariot were at each other's throats and now the leader of one and the strongest agent of the other were an item.

Naruto turned his head to look at his wife, "Well it seems like everyone that we even remotely care about is happy and in a relationship by now. I wonder what's going to happen next."

Morgana snuggled up to him, "Well next, we see who has kids first."

Naruto's grin appeared back on his face, "Well with how often we go at it, it should be us, depending on your time anyway. I can't wait until the day we get to be parents."

Morgana sighed, "Neither can I. I just wish it would happen sooner."

Naruto couldn't help it, "Does that mean I'm getting some tonight?" The huge, playful grin on his face told her he was messing with her.

Morgana just grinned back before putting her finger to her lip in fake contemplation, "Hmm, that depends, can you out-last me?"

The grin on Naruto's face almost seemed to grow, "I think I've proven that several times...on multiple occasions."

The grin on her face told Naruto that she remembered. Suddenly she yawned, "We should get some sleep, the run back here plus all the excitement took up most of the day and tomorrow big, war filled." After she said this her clothes turned into her night gown.

Naruto's grin was replaced with a small smile, "You're right, we need to get some sleep." He grabbed the lid of the coffin and put it on, at the same time his clothes turned into a pair of pajama pants, "Good night dear."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

Everyone in the manor was woken up by the rhythmic thudding of bombs hitting the ground. Thankfully they weren't close enough to damage the manor but easily close enough to cause worry. The newly wed monster couple jumped out of their coffin and, after making sure that they had their normal attire on, fazed through the ceiling to Integra's office.

When they got there everyone was looking out the window with an angry or, in Anderson's case, horrified looks on their faces.

Anderson began talking, clearly in shock, "He couldn't have ordered this. I know he's become arrogant but he couldn't go as far as genocide, could he?"

Naruto walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know you don't want to hear this but you and I both know that he's the only one that would be willing to do something this stupid. He's a madman with an army behind him, he needs to be put down."

Anderson let a few tears fall for the man he had watched grow up and thought of as a son-no, used to think of as a son, "You're right, he's not the boy I watched grow up. He's like a rabid animal now. He needs to be killed."

Integra let Anderson have a few moments to calm down after he finished, "Alright! I want everyone to get their weapons and go out there and kill like Jason Voorhees on crystal meth!"...Cue uncomfortable silence..."Too far?"

Everybody, including Seras and Pip who had only been in the room for the last part, answered at the same time, "Ya, too far."

Integra just shook her head, "Regardless, everybody needs to attack. GO!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

Morgana had jumped on Naruto's back while he ran to the combat zone. When they got there they split up, Morgana just went about butchering the Vatican forces that were attacking London. Naruto however went for the peacock, squeaking in the sky.

He jumped for the helicopter holding the fancy-ass glass box on a truck in the air and sliced right through the rotor blades, bringing everything down, most importantly, the psychotic asshole who ordered the whole thing and was currently falling in a literal prison of his own making.

The glass box hit the ground, somehow not shattering the glass and leaving him unharmed. When Enrico looked up he saw Naruto coming at him and looked worried for a second but then remembered that his box was made out of hardened tektite glass, "HAHAHAHA, What are you going to do monster? This is tektite glass! You can't do anything to m-" he was cut off when Naruto's hand suddenly found it's way through the glass and around his throat. He was lucky that the hole that Naruto made also weakened the glass enough to shatter that side he was being pulled through, otherwise he would have been crushed.

All the same, he began spouting like a moron, "Put me down you monster! You'll go to hell for this, god will ensure it!"

Naruto looked at him like he had just said the single most retarded thing in the history of the world, "God will send me to hell? And you think you're going to heaven? You're responsible for the death's of thousands of people. If god is still willing to send you to heaven then he can suck my furry footlong for all I care."

Maxwell would have replied but he suddenly couldn't breath, even when Naruto removed his hand. It wouldn't have taken him long to realize that Naruto crushed his throat if he had been calm but not being able to breath doesn't really do that for...any sane person.

He fell over, his legs giving out while the life left his body. He turned his head so the last image he saw wouldn't be this monster but he instantly wished he hadn't because the last thing he would see before the fiery pit, was Anderson looking at him with sadness and disappointment written clearly on his face.

Naruto, knowing that Anderson needed a moment, ran off, slaughtering anything that got in his way that wasn't human.

Anderson debated with himself for a few seconds but in the end decided on what he should do. He walked over to Enrico's dead body and, as a sign of respect for the boy he once knew, closed his eyes so the world couldn't see his shame.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

Naruto had met back up with Morgana and the two were loving every second of the slaughter they were participating in. Morgana had killed all of Enrico's army but Millennium had decided to show up, which was like Christmas day for them.

As more targets pile into the street from rooftops the piles of gore increase. None of them seemed to care for their lives as their obviously superior opponents slice,  
tear, and pummel their enemies to death.

Naruto and Morgana were having almost as much fun as they did on their honeymoon. (GIGGITY, GIGGITY, GI-GI-TY) As soon as one of their 'exploding targets' was killed another would take it's place.

Unfortunately, they were beginning to get bored. Yes it was entertaining but everything loses it's flare eventually if nothing changes. Naruto looked to Morgana who nodded her head at the look. Naruto suddenly became a blur and reappeared in the blink of an eye. Everything within the street, whether it was flesh and blood, metal, or even the very buildings, was cleanly cut and fell to pieces.

Everything but Morgana that is.

Morgana looked around and admired everything. She looked at Naruto and said, "I have to say, your sword skills are amazing."

Naruto looked at her with a grin, "Thanks dear." He loved saying that. "I finally named them too, Paradise" He lifted the holy looking one." and Punishment." He lifted the demonic blade.

Morgana grinned and, after a quick kiss that was borderline inappropriate, both ran off to kill more idiots.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

Integra was doing all she could to stay alive. Unlike the others, she had no artificial enhancements to help her so she was hard-pressed to not get shot or impaled.  
Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time before it happened.

She was pulling her sword out of a vampire when she was shot from behind, straight through her liver(2). She quickly turned around and beheaded the coward but the damage was done, she was slowly dying.

This was the scene Anderson came running to, "Integra! Integra, put pressure on it, alright. I'll find some medical supplies and-" He was cut off by Integra, "No, stay here, I don't have very long and I would prefer to spend it in the company of someone I love." A small, pained smile worked it's way onto her face, blood leaking from her mouth.

Anderson couldn't stop the tears from running down his face. He had just found love and he was about to lose it. Suddenly a crazy idea popped into his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box that he quickly crushed, exposing a long nail(3). The widening of Integra's eyes told him that she knew exactly what it was.

Anderson wasn't going to force this on her though, "Integra you know what this is. You know what it does. I'll be taking it with you if you say yes. Integra, do you want to become a monster of god just so we can be together?"

Integra's answer was interrupted by a cough, accompanied by a bit of blood, "Not dying plus being able to protect England for years to come with the man I love, not really a tough question. Do it."

Anderson didn't need any more incentive than that. He thrusted the nail straight into Integra's heart and quickly removed it.

He could only stare as the tendrils began emerging from the hole just under her sternum. They quickly turned back in on themselves and went inside the wound, clearly repairing everything. He continued to stare while watching the tendrils go up her arms under her skin, clearly changing the insides.

She got up with a groan and looked around. Out of everything she expected to see, Anderson stabbing himself wasn't one of them. She was about to scream at him but calmed down when she saw that it was the nail.

Tendrils flowed under his skin for a second before stopping. It was done, they were as monsters just as much as Naruto and Morgana, the process that made them was just a little more holy.

Integra picked her sword back up, "Well, it's not like we're getting any younger, or older any more. Let's finish this.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

As more targets pile into the street from rooftops the piles of gore increase. None of them seemed to care for their lives as their obviously superior opponents slice,  
tear, and pummel their enemies to death.

Naruto and Morgana were having almost as much fun as they did on their honeymoon. (GIGGITY, GIGGITY, GI-GI-TY) As soon as one of their 'exploding targets' was killed another would take it's place.

Unfortunately, they were beginning to get bored. Yes it was entertaining but everything loses it's flare eventually if nothing changes. Naruto looked to Morgana who nodded her head at the look. Naruto suddenly became a blur and reappeared in the blink of an eye. Everything within the street, whether it was flesh and blood, metal, or even the very buildings, was cleanly cut and fell to pieces.

Everything but Morgana that is.

Morgana looked around and admired everything. She looked at Naruto and said, "I have to say, your sword skills are amazing."

Naruto looked at her with a grin, "Thanks dear." He loved saying that. "I finally named them too, Paradise" He lifted the holy looking one." and Punishment." He lifted the demonic blade.

Morgana grinned and, after a quick kiss that was borderline inappropriate, both ran off to kill the few remaining idiots that were left...well Morgana did at least. Naruto launched himself straight for the zeppelin floating above them all.(4)

As soon as he penetrated the hull though the zeppelin began descending to the ground, it's crew completely oblivious to the fact that one of the only two, recently made four, beings in the world that could destroy them entirely was aboard their ship.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

When Naruto got through the hull and got to the weapons cache. He couldn't help but grin, he could start some shit with these toys. He quickly found his favorite, a mobile missile turret that had a trigger attached to it.

Opening fire right above him he blew a huge whole in the ceiling, causing what looked like medical supplies to fall down, along with something that sounded like bones covered in a black sheet clattered to the ground.

He didn't know why but he knew that he shouldn't let Morgana even have the possibility of seeing whatever was under that cloth. Aiming at the cloth covered bundle he fired and destroyed it.(By the way, all those who can guess what was under the cloth specifically will get two votes for the sequel poll. PM me your guess.)

He was about to walk away to find whoever was in charge when a sudden shriek stopped him. He turned around and saw the psycho bitch-looking doctor running at him with a scalpel in hand. He didn't really get very far though before Naruto blew him into little chunks.

With a shake of his head he aimed the rocket launcher at the ceiling for the floor he already blew a hole through and fired. The hole that was created was easily big enough for him to take the turret with him.

He was about to jump through it when Integra and Anderson suddenly ran into the room.

"How did you two get in here?...'sniff''sniff' And why don't you smell human anymore?"

Integra and Anderson looked at each other and chuckled nervously. Integra answered, "Long story. Anyway, the enemy is almost destroyed, you need to go and make sure cat-boy's soul gets ripped in two and eaten."

Naruto looked at her with a blank look on his face, "There's something you're not telling me, what is it?"

Integra suddenly found a mountain of grenades to be very interesting(I would too. I LOVE explosives). "Well, when we came in here, Morgana was, well..."

Morgana was laughing like a loon after releasing her soul army. Oddly enough, the laugh suited the situation. Especially considering that it was knocking over every building that got in the way. The vampires that were left were instantly swallowed and added to the massive army that was currently overfilling the city of London.

When she recalled her army there was nothing of the Nazi vampires left. She looked around and saw all of the blood covering the streets. She grinned, remembering the plan to screw with the Nazi's plan that they had come up with. She would have absorbed the blood anyway mind you but still, to know that she was screwing with people while doing it just made it that much more fun.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

Naruto sighed with a love-struck look on his face, "I love that woman so very much...I gotta figure out how to release the souls I have. That's gonna be fun."

With his piece said he dropped the missile launcher and punched a hole in the floor, dropping to the ground outside.

Integra and Anderson watched the whole thing with an anime-style sweat drop on the back of their heads. Even after all the crap that they've seen in their lives, they still were amazed at the sheer craziness that Naruto and Morgana brought to their lives. They shook their heads and jumped through the hole in the ceiling.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

The fat, crazy little bastard that called himself Major was sitting on his command chair, waiting for Integra to show up so he could gloat over his plan being able to kill Morgana. What he got was both Integra and Anderson jumping up through a recently made hole in the floor with smug grins on their faces.

"Greetings Miss Hellsing, and you too Mister Anderson. I must admit, I'm surprised you are working together."

Integra answered, "Well of course we are. We have a common enemy after all."

The Major turned back to the screen with a smile on his face, "Either way, I'm glad you're here. You're about to see my plan unfold. You're about to see the death of the monster you know as Morgana."

Anderson and Integra were both biting their tongues just to stop themselves from laughing at the Major. He thought he was gonna win still, after all of the information that they had gotten from the agents that had gotten eaten by Naruto or Morgana.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

All of the blood in London was slowly flowing Morgana. It could go a lot quicker but she had to stretch her ability over a massive area and for billions of gallons of the stuff.

Up on the roof of one of the last standing buildings was Schrodinger. He didn't say anything as he pulled out a knife and cut himself deeply through the neck.

He was dragging the knife through his neck, giving himself a good start to a Sicilian necktie when Naruto, in full blown wolf form, misted(whatever the hell the term is, you know what I mean) behind him and, without saying a word, bit him in half, taking half his blood, soul, and over-all everything.

Naruto turned back to his human form and watched with a grin on his face as the legs of the monster masquerading as a kid fell to the sea of blood that Morgana was quickly absorbing.

Suddenly he began feeling sleepy. With a yawn he quickly began understanding. If he had eaten all of the little jackass then he wouldn't be the only one that's tired,  
the souls inside him would fall asleep as well, and then, with nothing to control the new ability to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time, to basically be truly immortal when combined with his other abilities, he would disappear, and literally be everywhere but nowhere.

Suddenly there was a small pulse through the ground. He knew exactly what that was, Morgana was done with her snack...a snack the just happened to be the size of a large city but you get the idea.

With another yawn he ran off to Morgana's location.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

The Major was currently laughing like he was a hobo who suddenly won the jackpot, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, it looks like I get two for the price of one. Not only will Morgana die, but so will your pet werewolf!" The massive psychotic grin on his face was almost enough to make Integra puke.

Anderson decided to shut the little bastard up for good. "For someone who believes himself so smart when it comes to monsters and souls you really are a fool."

That wiped the smile off the Major's face, replacing it with one of confusion, "What are you talking about, they're both getting tired already. And when they fall asleep, they'll both cease to exist." He pointed to the screen in the middle of his speech. True enough, Naruto had reached Morgana and both looked extremely tired. He was about to start gloating again when Morgana summoned their coffin.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

Morgana was yawning almost nonstop, trying to stay awake until her husband got there, simply because she had gotten used to curling up next to him to sleep, she was most comfortable that way.

A loud thud and slight shaking of the ground told Morgana that Naruto had shown up. When she looked over at him it was obvious that he was hardly awake himself.

Wordlessly, Naruto summoned their coffin, an ability that the crystal in their castle enabled. They began climbing into it, clearly eager for the opportunity to sleep.

Naruto climbed in and was out like a light. Morgana got in but sat up for a moment, "Integra, I'm pretty sure you can hear me some how, even if you can't you and Anderson can read lips.(seriously, in canon, how did that work? Was she just screaming at a tv?) We'll be asleep for probably a week or so. *yawn* Just take us back to the manor when you're done." With that she lowered herself into the coffin, closing the lid on the way.

The last thing she did before she fell asleep was put a hand on her stomach. It had been a little upset today.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

The major looked at the screen with a grin. There was no audio so he had no idea what was said but he knew that they were falling asleep and soon, they would lose themselves. "Well miss Hellsing, it seems that that's the end of it. I've beaten both Morgana and that werewolf, I believe that you said Naruto was his name? They were both worthy foes."

Anderson and Integra couldn't do anything but just stare at him. If someone was going to disappear, THEY WOULDN'T BRING OUT THEIR BED!

They kept staring at him for several seconds before Anderson summed up their thoughts with one sentence, "...You're a moron, you know that?" The major was still turned to the screen so he never saw Anderson pulling out six of his blades, one placed between each finger.

When he heard the insult he turned around with confusion clearly written on his face. He didn't even get to react before the blades pierced the glass protecting him.  
His body was completely robotic so there wasn't any blood when the blades went through his chest but bad things tend to happen when things are lodged where they shouldn't be, the bayonets and the inner-workings of the major's body were a prime example. When the small bits of explosives attached to them were seen it was obvious that he wouldn't survive this.

Integra walked towards the glass box with a smile on her face, "Before you die, I want you to know a little something. Morgana and Naruto, they both ate half of that little freaks soul. They each got enough to be able to exist everywhere and nowhere, just like he could. However, because they ripped his soul in two, part of his ability was lost, and it just so happens to be the part where he has to be aware of himself. The two halves seem to act almost as an anchor for each other. Basically, they'll be asleep for a week or so. Congratulations, you forced them into a long nap."

The Major's eyes flew open a fraction of a second before the bayonets exploded, destroyed his body and brain, the only human thing he had left.

Integra and Anderson both looked at each other and, without saying a word, headed for the exit, meaning the hole in the floor.

When they had gotten out of the zeppelin and gotten to the coffin they sent tendrils through their backs, wrapped them all around the coffin and began heading back to the manor, knowing damn-well that the army was going to get there soon, EVEN IF THEY TOOK THEIR SWEET-ASS TIME GETTING THERE! (Honestly, where was the military when this crap was happening?)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

It had been a very uneventful week while Naruto and Morgana were asleep. Integra had forgotten how quite it could be when they weren't around to mess with people.

Downstairs in the basement Naruto was just waking up and the first thing he noticed was the coffin was open. The next was Morgana hunched over the side, puking up blood.

He immediately began rubbing her back, "Are you alright dear?"

She turned to him with an uneasy smile on her face, "I'm better then fine. Naruto, I'm pregnant."

Naruto's brain was currently short-circuiting. He had always wanted a family and now he was going to have one. However there was also the major shock of the reveal. He was torn between fainting and hopping around the room in joy, so he settled for a little of both. A massive smile worked onto his face.

Morgana saw the smile and instantly knew he was insanely happy about the whole situation...but after twenty seconds it was a bit uncomfortable. A few waves of the hand in front of his face made it obvious, he wasn't conscious.

With a simple shrug, she lowered him back down and, after closing his eyes to make sure he didn't wake up with raisins in his eye sockets, curled up with him, with a hand on her stomach. A few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt after all. When she shut her eyes and fell asleep she began dreaming about cradling something in her arms with Naruto standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder, looking at what she was holding. Upon closer inspection, you could see an infant with silver hair and blood red eyes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

I know some of you are wondering why there wasn't any fight scenes in here and the answer is, there really aren't any to be had. All of the fight possibilities have been used considering the Doctor is...well a doctor, and the Major is just the brains(HA, get it?). So, ya, there wasn't a possibility for major fight scenes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

(1) I should be comin up with ideas for mortal kombat finishers. haha

(2) I feel like a bullet piercing a heart is over-used, BUT THE LIVER!? The liver is never mentioned and is just as important as the heart. You lose your liver through immediate damage, you WILL die, no question about it.

(3) It's one of three holy nails, the three nails that held Jesus in place when he was crucified. I changed it a bit so the nail can be removed once the process is done.

(4) Seriously, how are they that moronic? Zeppelins haven't been used for years for a reason. They tend to be slow and go down easy.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

Well this doesn't really need to be the end. I have a sequel in mind but I'm not gonna write one if no one's gonna read it. So I got a few questions.

1. Do you even want me to make a sequel?

2. If you do there are four scenarios to chose from.

3. If I do make a sequel, who do you want me to bash? Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba are already going to be bashed. Depending on the choice Hinata will too for a little while, just because she'll have a temporary case of insanity when she finds out Naruto's off the market but she'll get over it and be friends, so don't worry about that too much. Anyway, choose one, and only one person to be bashed.

PEOPLE WHO VOTE FOR MULTIPLE RECEIVERS OF BASHING WILL HAVE THEIR VOTE SET ON FIRE WHILE I LAUGH MANICALLY...I'VE DONE CRAZIER THINGS!

All characters that get more than five votes will be bashed. My usual "guests don't count" policy stands.

Sequel options:

1. Naruto and Morgana go back to Naruto's original world and see what happens

2. Naruto and Morgana go to a world that has a six year old Naruko and end up becoming her parents

3. Same as above but it has a six year old Naruto instead

4. Naruto and Morgana go to a world were Naruto absorbs his younger self the night he becomes a ninja and takes his place throughout the entire series with Morgana along for the ride.

Review and let me know. If you choose against it, alright and I hope you liked the story.

One more thing, a few people have asked me why I don't add the suffixes and the answer is I don't see much point in it. If you pay attention to the story you already know where everyone stands on an emotional standpoint.


End file.
